The Peerage of the Dragon
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: What would happen if a High School DxD fan ended up in the universe of the play, he should follow what happened originally or he should change some things, well come on, let's find OC-SI, OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1-The Training of the Dragon

**Author Notes**

Hello, today I'm bringing you my first fanfiction, I decided to start writing because my head is full of ideas that may or may not become a first fanfic is a SI-OC of someone who ends up in the world of Highschool DxD, but this version is different from other versions, wait to see

Well let's go to the story

As you imagine you are going to die I ask, some will say they will die to protect someone important, others who will die of course,but few will think they may  
die crushed by their collection of Highschool DxD manga and I have to say, though shameful, really hurts.

But my story is not about my death, but what happened after it.

When we imagine the afterlife, we imagine heaven or even non-existence, but not a black void that does not fill anything and you do not hear anything

'Where I am ?'

I tried to open my eyes to fill his back, but all I filled was pure darkness and I hate dark and tight spaces, yes it was tight, now I know how canned fish feel.

When I see a light in the darkness I start to try to move to it as I feel the walls around me begin to push me towards the light

'That sounds familiar for some reason but before I try to think about it I'm going to get out of this place. **I want light !** '

I feel fresh air back and I am immediately happy, but my vision is totally unmanageable, I can only see blurred silhouettes, I hope that God or some angel will give me back the vision,because I can not stay in the sky without being able to see, it would be soooo boring.

I hear the silhouettes speaking what seems Japanese to me, although I did not live in Japan and only know the language because of the animals I was watching.

'I did not imagine that in the sky one spoke Japanese but I have no problem with that, who would say that seeing animes would help me after death. Take these critics'

Shortly after insulting the critics, I feel a pair of hands lifting me and wrapping myself in a towel and I am AGAIN in the dark. 'Great, now what, I'll get a lizard's tail and butterfly wings'.Soon sleep envelops me and I plunge into a welcome darkness.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a silver-haired woman with silver eyes, she looked worn out and the bags under her eyes did not sleep much recently, but the question remains.

'Why am I being held by her? She is an angel? '

I do not have much time to think about it until what I assume to be whether a doctor turns me off from the sight of the woman and I go up against a giant reptile that I can only imagine being a dragon.

He had red scales like fire and golden eyes, his teeth look like swords so sharp and his size is nothing small. It was at that time that my thought process caught and I just stood there looking at the giant dragon that emitted a nice warmth from his skin.

The dragon looks to me as if I were a precious jewel and then leaning my muzzle on the woman in what looks like a kiss and suddenly my mind locked starts working I have a bombastic revelation.

'I have been reborn and I am half a dragon! '.I look at my ... mother and my ... father and the panic of having passed through the conscious birth process of what was happening together with my father being a dragon made me go back to the land of dreams.

Little did I know That there were still more surprises in my future.

The first few months of my new life were normal within the possible, and I deposed from a time I discovered a universal truth, being a baby is very annoying. I practically only stayed in the crib all day sleeping or staring at the ceiling more bored than the Light Yagami in the classroom.

I understood the language they spoke but it did not help me to speak it so I started to train like talking and walking since I did not want to stay in the cradle more than necessary.

In the meantime,I also discovered that my father, although it is still a bit strange to call him father, his name is Ignitor and my mother's name is Daphine, although with her I called her easy, since she is human like me, or so I thought.

One thing I saw, but it did not surprise me so much is that my mother could use magic,magic circles no less, I found it cool, the family circle contains a dragon's head in the middle of it that made him look good. I discovered it was my appearance.I had wild black hair and my eyes had heterochromia, one was silver and the other golden, each one inherited from one of my parents.

I also discovered my family name and surname, my new name is Drake, and my family's last name is Thundercloud, well at least the soundness of it was very good. When I "discovered" how to speak, my parents were very happy and soon after I started walking, half reeling in the beginning, but it worked in the same.

It was at my birthday party of 2 years that I understood where I reincarnated, I was always curious about it after all my father is a dragon, the dragon emperor of fire to be exact, which tells me that I will have powers of Fire, in a way I'll look like Natsu, except far less dumb and hairless pink salmon.

It was a very pleasant sunny day, my party would be a pool party, I was excited because it would be my first party I could walk to and my first time meeting anyone who is not my family or servants of the castle, yes we live In a giant castle full of maids to clean it

I was near the heated pool preparing my toys, even though I died at the age of 20 and was in a body of 2, making me 22 years old, I have to pretend to be a child as close to normal as possible, and suddenly bell rings

"I'll answer the door".Vivianne said, she is the house's chief maid.

I wait anxiously to see that it will come and I get a big surprise to see an Rias Gremory chibi running towards me and giving me a hug, she seems to have one year more than me what makes her 3, although she does not have her big breasts,her trademark, she's already very cute at this age

The moment I saw Rias I felt something strange heat inside me, I did not know what it was, but it felt good

'I'd better ask my father at the end of the party, he must know why this feeling of happiness inside me'

"Drake-kun, happy birthday" Said Rias jumping happily. Apparently her parents or brother already told her my name, well it saves presentations at least from my part, although I already know her, she does not know it

I look at her with a small smile and say, "Hello, it seems that you already know my name, but au still do not know your lady ..."

"Rias Gremory, nice to meet you". Rias said with a cute expression

"Pleasure is my Rias-san". I say happy

'So I'm in Highschool DxD, well it's not as bad as it could be, will I get to know ... '

Rias interrupts my line of thought by shouting, "Sona-chan, Sai-kun, come soon, you are very slow"

Well Rias answers my mental question anyway. Soon I see an chibi Sona and a dwarf Sairaorg coming in the door with presents in hand and smiling.  
'It seems to me that Sairaorg's mother is still well, since he is smiling and does not seem tense '. I go up to them to introduce myself, Sairaorg raises his hand and I squeeze it.

"Hello my name is Sairaorg Bael," He said and I reply to him. "Hello, mine is Drake Thundercloud". Then I look at Sona and give a small smile.

"And what would your name be?" I say happily.

"My name is Sona Sitri." She said, adjusting her glasses in her face.

Soon after that I see Sirzechs Lucifer entering the room, he is certainly imposing, not for himself, but because of his aura, only those who are in his presence for the first time feel this difference since the other children did not feel it,or maybe it's my draconian instinct saying that I have someone very strong next on me

Well, after that the rest of the birthday was simple, we played in the pool and I have to say that seeing Rias and Sona in a bathing suit and such a cute sight, at that age, that my brain stopped working for a moment, we sang happy birthday,we tasted the cake and I opened the presents:

Sona gave me a collection of books about magic in general and I sincerely thanked, it is not the usual gift for a child of 2 years, but in this world it must be and I will certainly use them to stay stronger, after all in this world strength is something very important and I do not want to die with a spear of light in the middle of the chest thank you.

Rias gave me a silver necklace where I could put photos of important people for me, I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and she blushed a little.

Sairaorg gave me training weights to increase my physical power, I can not complain about that, I do not want to be like the Lelouch who can not even run 50 meters that is already dead on the ground.

After a while, the party was over and they had to go but said they would come back and play whenever they could.

After the party, I went to my mother to take a question that was in my head

"Mother, what is the magic of our family, I never saw you wearing it and I became curious after winning the gift of Sona-chan"

"Oh, well my son, it's quite simple actually, my family has powers to control elements, which ones you also have and will control soon but since your father is the dragon emperor of fire, your firepower will be stronger than the normal"

"When will I start practicing with them?" I asked happily. 'So I have control over the elements, well it's not bad either'

"When you are 5 you will begin to train with them, but for now you will be doing what your children normally do, although nothing prevents you from reading the books that Sona gave you, that will make things easier later on"

"Okay Mom," I say happily.'I could not agree more with you mother'

After asking about magic to my mother I went to my father and asked about the good feeling, he was quite surprised for a moment but after smiling a broad smile, he said:

"Son, what you felt is natural for dragons, I'll explain to you in a few years when your training about being a dragon starts but it's not bad at all I can assure you, but tell me son, did you feel it towards Sona as well?".He asked

Thinking about this a little bit, I respond, "Well I would not say it was the same feeling, I felt something, but it was not very big, just a slight sense of doubt"

"I see, well, that's interesting, but now you have to go take a shower and I'll see how our territories are." On that, my father fly off as I was a little away from him and I saw him disappearing in the clouds.

'I'm looking forward to being able to fly too, I'll enjoy seeing the world from above'.I thought smiling

 **-Time Skip:3 years -**

I was very excited since I was going to start learning real magic, but before I go to give a brief summary of what happened in those 3 years, well I, Rias, Sona and Sairaorg became very friends and we started to play together whenever we could,I understood the basic idea of magic by reading the books Sona  
gave me, plus some I bought and I can say that it is simple, although of course you have to have access to magic power to be able to do magic, but the basic idea it is simple mainly for someone aged 25 in a body of 5.

But recently, for 2 weeks, Sairaorg's mother started to look bad and went to the Sitri hospital which made him very sad and I have not seen him since. I am sad for him since his mother is as he stated in Anime and Manga, she is kind and affectionate and would not hurt anyone,

I do not understand how someone can do what they did to her.

Another interesting subject is that I met Serafall Leviathan and I can say that she also has an incredible presence just like Sirzechs, although a bit smaller than his, but she has that funny side that always constrains Sona in the anime,although what surprised me is that sona likes it in her and even pretended to be a Mahou Shoujo along with her and Rias once and of course as I am not a girl, I had to do the villain.

'At least I make a good villain when necessary, and seeing Sairaorg as a bumbling subordinate was unforgettable.' I thought.

I still laugh about it for years

But now let's go back to this Monday morning to start my magic lesson with my mother.

"Well son, since you know the basics of magic from the books you read, we can skip the basics and start trying to teach you, we'll start with the simplest that every devil should know is to use the magic circle to carry You and your future peerage wherever you want and then I'll teach you some utility spells before moving on to defensive and offensive spells

After that I started to practice magic, Sona and Rias also started that week and although we did not have as much time to play as before, we still met to play at least twice a week and it was at this time that we saw Sairaorg again, He seemed more sad than normal although he still played with us,he also began to train his physique since he did not have magic but even so he could follow us even though. Sona frozen him in the pool once or at least and she says it was unintentionally,but I know she did it on purpose.

'I do not know what happens to Sona in the anime / manga, but at least until 5 she has a pretty sense of humor compared to Kuroka if I could measure.I hope that with me here, she maintains at least a little of that sense when we get to the Canon'.I thought smiling

 **-Time Skip: 2,5 years -**

Finally I am mastering elemental magic, I started with utility magic like that of the magic circle, but shortly after mastering it, I started to practice the magic of my family, I started by fire since my father is a dragon of fire and it's easy to assume that I've been reasonably well, even though I've almost set a forest on fire, forget that!

"After that I set off into the wind that I managed to master well until then I went to the electricity, which I did reasonably well, and now I can stay in a lightning storm just enjoying the breeze and the static in the air, now I'm practicing with the earth and being a little harder than the others so far.

At that moment I am preoccupied with water, ice and darkness which are the elements contrary to my nature, although I am not too much concerned with light, since it and the fire go together in a certain way.

Another cool thing that I could do now was to fly, it seems that it is necessary to have an age close to 8 to be able to fly through the sky and the interesting one is that I have two pairs of wings, a pair are dragon's wings and they leave the back ,close to the shoulders and the other pair are devil wings that come out of the waist region.

And I have to say that everyone who can, expect this sensation, is incredible, now I know how Hiccup feels when riding on the Toothless

While I mastered the elements, **I am the avatar** , hahahahaha, joke. Rias dominated the power of destruction and I have to say, that power really deserved the title of power of destruction and Sona learned the magic of water from her family and by a request of mine, Serafall was teaching her her power on the ice, already Sairaorg was getting very strong already at a young age,I would not be able to follow him in physical strength, at least not while I can not use my dragon powers well this will have to wait until the 10, but for now I will return to earth manipulation, I want to learn how to make the **Sand Coffin** , I'll try to make an imitation of Gaara.

 **-Time Skip: 2,5 years -**

Well now I am 10 years old and I am ready to train my dragon aspect with my father and other dragons in the land of the dragons here in the underworld, controlled by Tannin, one of the dragon kings, some people say that he is not anymore because he turned a devil, but I want these people to stand in front of him and tell me, he does not have enough power for this, go to hell, wait they're already there, oh never mind!.

Now to tell you about the rest of my training with the elements, I'd say it was good and bad, the first positive thing I could do was imitate Gaara and I have to say, it was a very good imitation and of course I mastered the earth magic, but unlike I predicted, ice was easy to master although water was a disaster, I'm not sure I can use water the way I should power. Darkness had a medium difficulty was not even easy or difficult, and went well in the end,now ligth that  
I thought would be easy, is much more complex than I anticipated but managed to master it a month only element that I can not guarantee is water now, I can do basic things but little of it has some use in combat.

I will practice water manipulation more during my draconic training so I can leave it at least acceptable so I can use it in combat and not make mistakes when I need it

While I was thinking about my training so far, I heard my father's wings flutter and soon I saw him in the dark before he landed in front of me and smiled

"Well it's time, son, time for you to master your inner dragon, your elemental training will help you, you already said goodbye to your friends"

"Father, I said goodbye to you earlier today, but I hope to see you again soon"

 **-Flashback -**

Earlier that day, I arranged a meeting between me and my friends, when the doorbell rang I went to the front door and saw Rias, Sona and Sairaorg at the door and invited them in. After they entered, we sat down on the sofa. Home and we looked at each other there for about 3 minutes.

"So you're going to be out of touch with the outside world for 5 years?"

"Yes I will, but I'm going to come back stronger than now, so it's something worth doing, but I'm going to lose you."

"We're also going to lose you in that time, so master this quick power to get back to us, I can not think of having any of you three away from me." Sona also says sad though she soon gives a small smile.

"I'm doing well in my sister's ice magic, slow but good, thank you for talking to my sister to teach me Drake."

"No problem Sona, I just thought that if your sister has ice amigas, which prevents you too, but you Rias and Sairaorg, how are your training going?"

"Well, although I can not use magic, I do not need this to get stronger, I can do it by myself and show them and I'll be the most powerful". Sairaorg said with a steel conviction.

"I mastered the power of destruction but I wanted you to be here, in a week we will receive our Evil Pieces and you had promised that we would seek servants together".Rias said pouting

"Yes I know I promised but it seems that this time I will not be able to keep my promise, I will never fail a promise I made, but it seems like there is a first time for everything, but I promise this will be the only time I do not I'll keep a promise I made "

And I promise I'll come back and we'll have fun like we used to, let's go out together, just the four of us, what do you think? "

Everyone nodded and then we spent the rest of the time talking until I had to leave, but Rias spoke to me privately before I left. She called me a corner.

"Drake, I have something to tell you, but I'll just tell you after you get back from your training so hurry up." She said as she gave a small smile. I smiled back and nodded before opening my wings to I ascend to sky.

 **-End Flashback -**

"It's time, son." My father said as he spread his wings and climbed into the sky, I opened my 2 sets and started climbing with him.

 **-Time Skip:5 years -**

It was a hot summer morning when the sound of boots could be heard in empty corridors, while a shadow of someone was seen on the wall walking down a corridor as it passed, the fire that burned in a doorway of a room with the door open increased of intensity before returning to normal after the shadow passed.

The shadow walked quietly singing the theme of Netsujou No Spectrum and heading for a door at the end of the hallway where she could feel four great powers inside, but those powers could also feel it.

The shadow came to the door and raised his hand, knocked on the door and when he heard one in his hand turned the knob and he came in and saw...

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** Well, I hope you like it, this is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language, but I did my best to transfer my ideas to create something original and (I hope) something different from what you have read before.

I have plenty of free time for now so you can expect quick updates to this story and if you really like I have other interesting ideas that may interest you in the future but for now it's a secret

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Dragon and the Cat

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter of my first fanfic, I have plenty of free time and as my mind can be considered hyperactive,  
I started doing the second chapter the same day I posted the first, but before keep up the story I would like to clarify some things.

First = Issei still has a harem, though it will be smaller than it would originally be.

Second = I liked the way Rias peerage members joined her,except Rossweisse,I loved her and her magical bombarding ability is incredible, but the way she was introduced to the peerage was a bit incomplete.

I like have ideas by myself (yes this is one of my hobbies), if anyone who read this fanfic has any interesting idea to give more context to Rossweisse join the peerage, I would very much like to read them in the reviews and maybe I interest in some and decide for that idea.

Well, let's go to the fanfic

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

The shadow came to the door and raised his hand, knocked on the door and when he heard one in his hand turned the knob and he came in and saw...

When I walked into Sirzechs office, everything looked as I remembered 5 years ago, except for the table that was a different one from the one I had seen before.

'Sirzechs probably been doing something stupid lately and Grayfia punched his face on the table, plus an ordinary day in this house I suppose '

My gaze turns to the right then, where I look in a mirror after 5 years and I'm surprised at the results, I'm 15, 16 tomorrow and I'm 1.75 in height, my eyes have a wild glow on them, even though I'm not even trying to leave them like that, my pupils have been split like lizards (or dragons to be precise),though they keep gold and silver heterochromia, my hair has become wilder and my teeth have become slightly pointed, I gained some decent muscle mass, but my biggest physical change is that now I have a dragon tail whose scales are red getting gray as they approach the edges, at least I can hide it as Koneko / Shirone hides his

I turn my gaze to the presents gathered in the room and my mother approaches me with a smile and shedding some tears hugging me tightly

"I waited 5 years to see you again my beloved son, I am so proud of you and happy for you to come home stronger but mainly live and safe"

"Thank you mother, I thank you very much." I get a little embarrassed by the compliment and turn my attention to the highest authority in the room.

"Hello Sirzechs, it's good to see you after so long, Grayfia, I see you're still as charming as ever"

Grayfia blushes very lightly as Sirzechs gives a slight smile and nods at the chair in front of his desk, indicating to sit

I sit in the chair and Sirzechs smiles and makes a magic circle appear on the table and from it comes a chessboard with 32 pieces, it looks like an ordinary board, taking away the fact that they are EVIL PIECES instead of ordinary pieces, but the which surprised me was that the 32 pieces are EVIL PIECES.

I look at the maou interrogatively and he smiles a little more and begins to drink some wine, which Grayfia immediately cuts with one of his famous looks that would make the captain Unohana have a run for his money, Sirzechs stops to drink the wine , although he clearly did not want to and talks.

"Well this is an Ajuka idea had while doing one of his rare moments of relaxation, all the peerages are composed of 16 pieces that follow the pieces of chess, but inside the chess there are not only 16 pieces, but 2 sets of 16 forming 32 pieces, Ajuka considered a possibility, and if ultimate-class and above devils could have 32 pieces instead of only 16,it would be as if they were so strong that they could even control what the opponent's pieces did, so he decided follow with that idea and created the Full Chech System as he likes to call".Sirzechs said smiling

"This system consists of allowing ultimate devils to have more members in their peerages and this will increase the number of devils in the underworld and make Rating Games between devils ultimate-class much more interesting and you are our test subject for the new system."

"And this system has another rather interesting function, it allows you to get EVIL PIECES from other people, but this is tied to a rule:".

*Rule-the person that you take the piece must have done something not to deserve the pieces, or they are given to you for some reason or the previous owner of them is dead, if the owner is dead, it is only you to use some of your magic in the play and it will be yours to put in who you want,but if the previous owner is alive, you will only be able to claim her if you are stronger than her previous carrier, otherwise she will be given back to Ajuka or to another maou who will decide what to do with the piece."

"I only have one small notice that you may be interested, making a claim on a piece may take a full day and you will become extremely tired afterwards,  
it may be until you faint and will have difficulty using your magic afterwards and the difficulty of claiming the piece increases or decreases by the difference between its strength and the strength of the previous owner and the force of the piece itself, after all a queen is more powerful than a pawn so logically it is more difficult to claim a queen than a pawn"

"So what did you think of this idea Drake-san?"

"Well I can certainly say it's interesting, but I have a little doubt, it may not be anything, but since I'm being used as a test dummy, will not that blow my face when I claim them? "

"Ah, that's your concern, I understand, do not worry, I'm sure it will not blow up in your face, well it's time for you to claim those 32 pieces and start making your own peerage"

"Well, come on, if it explodes in my face it will be your fault anyway." I stretched my hand toward the pieces and forming a magic circle, all the pieces begin to glow and in a final bright, but strong, all of them returned to normal and I now had EVIL PIECES.

I started jumping with joy in my mind but 2 questions came to my mind but I just asked the answer to one of them.

'Well I guess I already know where they are but it costs nothing to ask'

"Sirzechs, where are Rias, Serafall and Sona?"

"Well they are in the human world now, they are studying in a school there, they want to live a more normal life, since Serafall is doing their morning program I suppose, but I have a question of my own that I have to ask: where are you go now?"

"I understood, thank you, now to answer your question, well I'm going to look for some members for my peerage, after all I have 32 pieces to complete." He gave a slight smile as he thought, 'Now the question is, who am I going to put on my peerage?".He asked

"Well I already have some ideas, but some of them will not be easy to find, well it seems that it is better to go to work then, but first I will visit Serafall'.I look to Sirzechs to say goodbye, but I notice a sad gleam in your eyes, raising an eyebrow I ask. "Sirzechs, why this sad face ?, you are usually excited"

"It's just that I just left a very tense trial, one sister killed her master and fled leaving the other to face the subsequent problems"

My eyes widen a little in surprise, 'So the case of Shirone and Kuroka just happened, well I do not intend to steal Shirone from Rias, but I have to do something to help her.'I thought as I got up from the chair

"Well I'm going, I have to go visit Serafall now, it's been a long time since we've met, but first I'm going to go home and change my clothes destroyed, until after mother, Sirzechs, Grayfia, father".I pick the chess board and make it disappear into a magical circle before walking out and starting down the hallway

I was down the hall to get out of the mansion, but when I was turning a corner, I knocked someone down and when I looked to see who it was, I recognized Koneko immediately. "Oh sorry, I did not see where I was going, I'm really sorry, you okay? "

"... ... ..." She just looks at my face with a look from someone who feels no more joy

I hold out my hand to pull her up and she accepts, even though she says nothing

"Hello, my name is Drake, which one is yours?".

"Shi ... Koneko"

"Shikoneko, it's a very different name"

"My original name was Shirone but I decided to move to Koneko because my sister abandoned me after killing our master and fled." She expressed sadness in her eyes.

"I see, but you heard the side of your sister in the story?, she may have some motive to have done it"

"Then why did not she take me with her?"

"I do not know, I'm not your sister" I looked up.'Well I'm not sur sister, but Kuroka can explain for herself and maybe Shirone understands, yes this will definitely help'

I took the necklace that Rias gave me on my birthday of 5 years and put it on the neck of Shirone / Koneko. She looked at me with surprise and I explained

"Let's make a deal, I'll locate your sister so she can explain herself to you and you promise to wait for her explanation before you hate her, I'll leave that necklace with you as proof that I'm coming back, he's very important for me and I would never give it to anyone if I were not to come back to pick it up,  
now I have a question of my own, do you have somewhere to stay? "

She was staring blankly at the necklace before putting it under her shirt and she replied, "Yes, I'm already in a new peerage, ... I'll keep the necklace safe and I'll wait for you to return"

I smiled a winning smile and thanked, then I smelled Koneko to understand the sister's smell and I went in the direction that Koneko was coming, but I stopped.

"Do not abandon the name you got from your mother, it's a very beautiful name and it matches your sister's name more than Koneko, I'd reconsider about the name change, so what's your sister's name?"

Koneko looks thoughtful for some time, as if she's steeped in memories and then blushes a little for calling her pretty, she answers me a little distracted, "Kuroka"

"Thanks, bye"

As I walk out the door, the magic circle of the Gremory family appears in front of Koneko and Rias leaves him.

"Koneko, I've been looking for you everywhere, come on I have to introduce you to the rest of the members"

"Hai Rias-sama, but I have a request, could you call me back Shirone? I reconsidered on the name change"

"Sure, then come Shirone"

Shirone approaches Rias and the two disappear in a magic circle

Meanwhile Drake comes home and goes to his how much to change clothes, since no one deserves to walk through the underworld with rags, after dressing in a new cool clothes he looks at himself in the mirror.

He is wearing a red t-shirt with a black dragon descending from top in the attacking position, black pants and combat boots, the look was complete by a cape style haori of captain of bleach except that it was black with red.

"Well, I guess I'm going to visit Serafall now, your show is already over." I open a magic circle to Serafall's recording studio and head into her dressing room, get there, knock on the door, and when I hear a can enter from Serafall I go in to see her in her usual Mahou Shoujo clothes sitting at a table eating strawberry ice cream, when she looks up and sees me, she immediately stops eating the bowl of ice cream and gets up

"Drake, is it really you, it's been so long since I've seen you".Serafall said as she got up and ran towards me.

As soon as she got close, she gave me a bone-destroying hug

As soon as she released me, I could breathe. "I agree, it's been a long time since we've met, I can sit?". I asked

"Sure, sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, thank you," I sit in the chair in front of Serafall.

"Will you take some ice cream?" She asked, holding out another spoon and I took it.

"I'll get some." I said and ate some of the ice cream.

"That's good, I have to say. You've always been good at choosing ice cream, Sera." I said, smiling.

"Thank you, I'm proud of this ability, but I think we have other business to talk about, so ask whatever you want for me." She said as she ate more ice cream

"It's also very good to see you Sera ,but I have to ask, where is Sona? and how your show going?

"Oh, Drake-san, we're both great, my show is booming, and Sona has been able to gather some interesting people for her peerage, though it's not yet complete, after you visit me, are you going to visit her?".She asked curious

"She gets a lot less moody without you around.I think she likes you". Sera said with a malicious grin.

I blushed a little at what she said but I managed to respond."Yes I will see her, I already know that she is studying in the human world thanks to Sirzechs, but before I go to see her I have to fulfill a promise I made to a nekomata"

"I understand, I know you'd rather be buried alive than break a promise, well it was good to see it, you'd like to make a special appearance in my show after you've gathered a few members of your peerage, I think it would be cool to the kids see some guy who is not a jerk with a strong peerage, oh and congratulations on his Full Chech peerage and the ultimate-class devil promotion, you did it to deserve it".She said as she got up and gave me another hug.

"Thank you Sera, yes it was very good to see you again, I'll go, I agree to appear on your show, probably after reviewing Rias and Sona."

Serafall nods and I leave her dressing room with a magic circle and this circle takes me to the edge of the city.

'Well I guess now I'll have to look for Kuroka, now where did the kitten hide'. I smell the look for his scent and start following him.

 **-Time Skip:6 months-**

I've been looking for Kuroka for 6 months, 'Who would have thought she could hide so well, well, she's a sought-after super criminal so it makes sense but it's still impressive, but finally I found her.' I climbed up to a cave in the top of a difficult-to-reach hill and stopped in front of the entrance.

"Kuroka, I know you're here, it may seem, I did not come here to kill you, I just want to talk." I was answered silently, sighing in frustration I said.

"Your sister is worried about you, so go away." As soon as I finished the sentence, a fist wrapped in Senjutsu came toward my head. I waited for the right moment and when he was inches from my face, I stopped her by the wrist.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kuroka asked with surprise tied in his face.

"Well I knew your target was my face, so all I had to do was wait for you to miss the opportunity to change your target and then wait for the right time to stop you from reaching me, but even so I'm surprised at your speed, considering you were a bishop, "I said with a gentle smile.

The cat looks at me in surprise and blushes. but then her gaze turns to anger and she jumps back and forth to walk away from me.

"Now I want to know who you are as you know my sister? .If you did her any harm, I swear ... "

I interrupted her by raising a hand, "My name is Drake Thundercloud and I met your sister when bumping into her in a hallway, we talked a little bit and she told me what happened and I promised I'd look for you to know the truth and that you can tell that same truth to her "

"Because I should trust you, from what I know you do not even know my sister and are just trying to lure me into a trap"

I give a slight sigh. "Your sister is younger than you, has white hair and hazel eyes and she wears a black cat hair clip, probably in reference to you"

Kuroka looks surprised at me and then nods, "Alright, you know my sister, how is she?".Kuroka asks worriedly

"Well I can not say from her emotional side but from the physical side she looks fine, but now I have two questions of my own, why did you kill your previous master?".

"Well ... he would experiment with me in exchange for not touching my sister, but the bastard decided to break the promise and would start experimenting with her then ..."

"I see, my other question is, why did not you take your sister with you?"

"I did not want her to live a life getting away from anyone who wanted to get me"

"Kuroka, I understand this side, but you do not know how much she seems to suffer without you by her side, no one should ever leave any brother / sister behind but, although I do not like it,I understand the reason".

Kuroka looks at the very sad ground and I release a slight sigh and continue, "Come I'll take you to your sister, you have much to explain to her"

"I can not, any devil who sees me and recognizes me, would try to arrest me or kill me and I would never have the chance to see Shirone again"

"Oh, they will not try with an ultimate-class devil near you and no one messes with the peerage of an ultimate-class devil"

"WAIT, you're an ultimate-class devil ?, but I'm not ..."

"Kuroka to be one of my queens?"

"I, but ... I'm a wanted criminal and ..." Kuroka begins to speak with tears in her eyes but I interrupt her again by raising her hand.

"Your only crime was to do the right thing, you seem to be a very nice person and I would love for you to be my queen, and then you accept, you want to be my queen Kuroka?"

Kuroka stands for a minute in shock at tea that begins to shed many tears that I feel to be of joy and she almost knocks me down by hugging me very strong. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you do not know what you just did to me"

She leaned her head against my chest, "Thank you so much, I can now see my sister again".She said in a voice that contained all her love for her sister

I smile at her. "Okay, all you have to do and lay on the floor for a few moments while I do the ceremony, tell me, you still have the pieces that your old master put on you"

"Yes they are still inside me, I have 2 normal bishop pieces, let me ask you why you chose me for your queen piece instead of using one of your bishops?".She said confused

"Simple, you had to use 2 bishop's pieces to turn you into a devil, but I think you fit better into the queen position, the strength I feel of you proves it." I opened a magic circle on the floor and another in my hand from where one of my queen pieces came out.

"Well I'll start." I place the queen piece between her breasts, as close to my heart as possible, and begin the song:

"Listen to me, Kuroka, from now on we will follow paths together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Be happy to become a devil, walk the earth as one and become my family as my queen"

The quen Evil Piece enters in Kuroka and 2 bishops pieces leave the sides of her body, Kuroka shudders and releases a happy Nyaa before rising.

"Wow, this sense is incredible, I have more power than I had before, thank you once again Drake-sama"

"I've never been one for exaggerated formality, my peerage can just call me from Drake, come on Kuroka, we have some news about your case to settle and Sirzechs called me about 2 hours asking if I could come to your office so we have to rush"

"Do you know Maou Lucifer?" Kuroka says as she comes up to me to teleport us to the Sirzechs office.

"Yes he and I are great friends, now let's go soon after that we'll see your sister again." I say as we teleport to the Sirzechs office

As we leaves the circle, we see Sirzechs taking some wine while he reads some papers until he notices our teleportation and smiles. "It seems like you took your time to come here and who would that lovely little lady?"

"Her name is Kuroka." I see the surprise in his eyes and I hurry to say, "She's no longer a stray devil, I made her my queen and she has some new information that will help her case. Explain the true to him Kuroka. "I say gently and she nodded

Kuroka explains the truth about what happened to Sirzechs and I clearly realize that he is shocked by what happened and he soon says: "I'm sorry for what happened Kuroka, not every devil cares about his servants as much as others I know "In that he gives a brief glance at me.

"I'll personally write the report of your case as soon as I give the task that I want Drake to fulfill for me, so you may already consider yourself off the list of stray devils".He said with a gentle smile

"Lucifer-sama, what is the task you want my master to do?, I am very anxious to see my sister"

Sirzechs gives a small happy laugh and replies."Well, it's quite simple actually, in a week, I want him to go to Kuou city, there are reports of fallen angels there and I want Drake to find out what they're doing there and remove them if necessary, and this task also marries with its goals since Kuou is the territory of Rias and your sister Shirone is a member of the peerage of my sister "

In that I and Kuroka looked at us for a minute and smiled at the same time. "But why only in one week Sirzechs?" I ask.

"Well it's because we have to prepare some things before you can get into Kuou, paperwork and stuff, so you still can not get into Kuou but that does not mean that you can not go anywhere before that, when you're released before I can enter Kuou I will send a message. "

"I understand, thank you Sirzechs, I'm going now, I have the idea of another piece that I would like to have and I'll recruit her"

"If I may meddle where are you going to get this new piece Drake?

"Romania".I said with a feral smile.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N:** Well, I hope you like it,this is my second update and in a day no less, yes I can say that each update will take between 2 to 5 days to leave depending on how I am, my inspiration and if an unforeseen happens or not As for Drake's peerage, this is so at the moment:

 **Queen =** Kuroka

 **Queen =**?

 **Bishop =**?

 **Bishop =**?

 **Bishop =**?

 **Bishop =**?

 **Knight =**?

 **Knight =**?

 **Knight** =?

 **Knight =**?

 **Rook =**?

 **Rook =**?

 **Rook =**?

 **Rook =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **Pawn =**?

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth of Romênia

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter of my first fanfic,I am bringing another chapter quickly, but after that there will be a short pause, where I will write a second fanfic that will be posted along with this, although it will be posted more I'll get some questions that may have arisen:

1-king pieces = These pieces are very powerful to be used normally, so much so that Ajuka has only produced 5 of them so far and it will only be given in special awards

2-Within the full chech system, there will only be one king, since one king does not control the actions of another king and there is only 1 king per peerage

3-I know that the pieces horses are called knights, but they are called so only when they were used, after all they are still pieces of chess until they are used to reincarnate someone

4-The pieces that someone to conquer, by the means presented in the previous chapter will be called extra pieces

Well, enough of that and we're going to the fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"If I may meddle where are you going to get this new piece Drake?"

"România"

A magic circle opens into a wheat field, from where 2 figures come out and enjoy the sunset that will happen in about 30 minutes.

"Ah, România, land of the vampires and some beautiful wild landscapes, what did you think Kuroka?"

"Pretty wild I could tell Nyaa, but did we hardly stop at a wheat field?".She asked confused

"Well I saw this wheat field for a postcard and since I've never been to România, I've teleported them to a known place even if it was for a postcard"

"So you're interested in a vampire Nyaa"

"Actually she is a Dhampir and she has a sacred gear, at least that's what I heard"

"Right, and she belongs to what vampire faction?"

"Well from what I heard, she's the daughter of the Tepes house"

"But the Tepes house is not it the vampire men's home Nyaa?"

"Yes, yes, but your leader had a daughter with a human being, that's all I know, besides having a sacred gear"

The pair begin to walk through the fields towards the castle of the Tepes family in search of the Dhampir.

After a 2-hour walk, they approach the territory controlled by the Tepes, but when they get close to the border, they hear the sound of battle in the air.

"Interesting, let's find out about this Kuroka.I have not seen a good fight for some time"

As they approach the battle sounds, they see a female vampire surrounded by 5 male vampires while holding their right arm that seems unusable. They decide to listen to the conversation before intervening.

"You are surrounded and can no longer run away, Miss Karnstein, we have already deactivated your right arm and you can no longer fight us in your state."

"You who find your asshole, I've dropped 10 of you so far and will not lose for the last five." She looks fierce at her attackers and raising her right arm makes a sign of come with her fingers.

The 5 vampires start circulating Karnstein waiting for the right moment to attack.

"What will we do Nyaa?"

"Well it seems that Miss Karnstein needs help, why do not we give her a hand?"

All 5 vampires quickly attack Miss Karnstein, but when they approach her, I appear in front of 1 of them that is attacking her from above, thanks to my improved speed and I get a powerful wind-reinforced punch right in the vampire's chest. **"Storm Destroyer!"**. When my attack connects with the vampire, a powerful mini-tornado pushes the vampire through at least ten trees, before falling to the ground unconscious or death, probably dead since one of the trees he destroyed with his body fell on top his.

While everyone is surprised by my attack, Kuroka looks after 2 of these vampires and strikes their necks with their Senjutsu-reinforced hands and needless to say, they collapsed on the ground at the same time.

The last 2 vampires and Karnstein look stunned at us and one of them asks, looking at me. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"Oh, my name does not matter to you, but I thought this fight was a bit unbalanced and I decided to level the playing field for Miss Karnstein here. That's why I want to leave it one-on-one." Freight of the vampire who spoke to me and grabbed his head as he unloaded a powerful electric current on him. **"Shock Ruler!"**

The vampire screamed in pain for five seconds before I was silent.

After I killed the vampire, Miss Karnstein wasted no time and took a 2-foot flutter on the last vampire's chest, then followed it with a sharp kick to the jaw, where she could clearly hear his bones breaking. Fell to the ground, she finished the service with a guillotine kick in his throat putting him out of combat and on his way to the grave.

After she finishes with him, she almost falls to the ground, but Kuroka grabs her before she collapses and says, to the hillside on a tree and start healing her with his Senjutsu.

I approach the pair and sit on one of the stumps left by the vampire woodcutter.

"Hello, miss, could I have known your full name and why you were fighting five vampires by yourself?"

"My name is Elmenhilde Karnstein and I did not face only 5, I had defeated 10 others who accompanied them and I was not facing them because I wanted to, they decided to attack me just because I am a woman"

"I see, then they were sexist assholes, at least we came in time to save you".I said with a smile and Kuroka nodded.

"I did not need to be rescued, I had everything under control ... but thank you two for the help". She says, lowering the voice in the last part of the sentence, not that it would prevent any of us from hearing. We 2 smiled at her slightly.

"No problem, I'd like to ask you a favor if it's not too much trouble for you Elmenhilde, I'd like you to guided us to the nearest castle in the Tepes family as much as possible"

"Why do you want to go to the castle of our group's rivals?"

"Well I'm a devil and I'm recruiting girls to be part of the my peerage and there's a girl in the Tepes family who interested me and I'm going to recruit her"

Elmenhilde looks at me and blushes very slightly. "Okay, I'll take you inside the castle, there's a secret route that only I know can give us easy access to the interior of the castle, but I do not even like to use that route but, if you want to and I take a guided tour inside the Tepes castle, but I'll want something in return later, even if you do or not do success "

I nod. "No problem, your payment, whatever it is, is assured, as long as I can give it to you, of course."

At that moment Kuroka finishes healing from Elmenhilde who rises from the ground. "Is it done, Nyaa, how are you feeling?"

"I feel incredible, Senjutsu's healing works very well indeed, thank you. Well let's brace ourselves to get there as soon as possible" Says Elmenhilde as she jumps onto a branch of a tree and begins to jump past them heading east.

We followed Elmenhilde until we saw Tepes Castle, when suddenly Elmenhilde jumped to the ground and we followed her until we saw a sewer opening.

"Here is the entrance that I spoke of"

"A sewer entrance Nyaa?".

"I said that I also do not like to use it, but at least it is not so guarded as much as any other route and even then it is only checked once a week and they only look at it quickly and the weekly check was yesterday so we will be relatively safe, the only problem is that we will be in the shit, literally "

"Well, I can fix it," I say as I raise my hand up, " **Air Lock!** " In this bubbles made of wind surround us, preventing us from touching scraps and blocking almost all the bad smell.

Elmenhilde smiles a little. "Well, your powers are pretty useful, come on". She says as she enters the pipe.

'Just spoke the pipe if green so we can say that we copy Mario'

We started to follow Elmenhilde through the pipe system and we could hear voices from the few vents we passed next. When we reached the end of the big pipe, we turned left and we continued down the street another 50 meters before seeing a ladder that went up.

"We arrived, this is the entrance that leads up, it gives in a maintenance basement that is not guarded". Says Elmenhilde as she begins to climb the ladder.

Arriving upstairs, we find an empty basement full of dust, I turn off the wind magic and quickly move to the basement door, I slowly open the door and look to see the hallway that is behind the door.

"The corridor is empty. Elmenhilde, do you know where the Tepes quarters are?"

"Well I know very well, it's in the west wing of the castle and we're in the north wing, so we need to take the right passage so we can get there"

"I hope we finish this fast, I want to go home so I can get a cat nap Nyaa".Kuroka said

We went out the door and we went down the hall to the west wing of the castle until we heard vampires coming from that side. "It seems like it's time to play the ninja." "Girls, put your bodies on the wall." After we do that I activate another magic from my arsenal. " **Shadow Travel!** "

The shadow generated by the torches begins to swallow us and soon the hallway is empty and we are inside the shadow on the wall

"Well, great move ... I have not asked their names yet"

"Mine is Drake and this is one of my queens, Kuroka"

"Well now we have to move, can we walk with this shadow?"

I nod, "Of course, but this only lasts as long as I have the remaining magical power, I can keep this for a long time, but I want to save power if we need to get in a fight, let's go." I move the shadow toward to the west until I arrive in the last room of the castle with the name of Marius Tepes written in the door.

"Do we pass the door, because, this is the door of the current leader of the Tepes faction." In this I am interrupted by a painful groan that comes from inside the room, I look at the girls, turn off the shadow magic and open the door just a little so we can see inside.

Inside the room we see a girl tied to a surgical table, which can only be Valerie and, with her back to us, we have a vampire that resembles Valeria, but a male, this can only be is contemplating a surgical instrument that is shining with blue color and talking looking at Valerie.

'He is Marius for sure, but what he is ...' My thoughts were interrupted by his speech

"Oh, Valerie, are you comfortable, are not you?".He asked with an arrogant face.

"Well, I do not want you to be comfortable, you are a dhampir, the trash that our race can generate by crossing with inferior beings, our father was right to hide you, but now that he is dead, I can give you greater usefulness, what do you think of becoming the instrument of world domination? "

"Please Marius, you do not have to do this, I'm leaving, I forget what you did, but please do not hurt me." Valerie starts crying and asks her brother.

"I will not hurt you Valerie, you are more useful to me alive than dead, but after today, you become my personal tool to dominate this world"

I looked at that scene and my anger started to increase, I looked to the side and Kuroka looked like a cat ready to attack Marius and what surprised me was that Elmenhilde was also angry, I raised my hand calmly and I spoke almost whispering.

"Let's get this over with, we can not let him succeed in any plan he has, wait for my command to come in." I slowly open the door and sneak into the room with the Shadow Walker magic around me, this magic allows me mix with the shadows of the environment to be less detectable, the girls wait at the door at my command.

I approach Marius behind and get ready to give him a blow on the back, but he turns and fists.

"You really thought you could sneak up on me and make a hit like that." Valerie stares at me in surprise, though I can see some hope in her eyes, I smile at Marius and speak.

"Girls can come in." The girls enter the room and Elmenhilde prepares to fight him as Kuroka prepares to release Valerie, "Not Marius Tepes, I did not think I could hit you in the back, but it did not hurt to try, my real goal was to get close to you".

I held up my hand quickly." **Great Teleportation!** ".

Suddenly, we were no longer surrounded by walls of a castle but in the wheat field where we arrived in România.

I took advantage of this short moment of Marius's confusion and kicked him into a steel pole 20 meters away.

As soon as I kicked Marius, Kuroka reached Valerie and started to let her off the table while Elmenhilde standing next to the table to stop Marius from taking Valerie.

Marius stands up from the floor and says with a little anger in his voice."Well, I have to give you points for this, it hurt a lot, but neither you nor idiot girls will stop me from achieving my ultimate goal"

I closed my eyes and when I open them again, they are emitting a fierce glow. "You made 3 mistakes today:First- You called my queen idiot.".I teleported myself in front of him and gave him a hook imbued with electricity in him that send it to the sky and soon afterwards I spread my two pairs of wings and caught him in the air and began to throw many punches imbued with electricity in him, **"Blitzkrieg!"** And soon followed with a guillotine kick imbued with fire that made him fall on top of a tractor that exploded with impact.

"Second-You are planning to rule the world." I created a super-dense fireball and threw it where it fell, turning that place into a hell of flames. **"Gaia Force!"**

Marius emerged from that hell slightly burned and with his clothes destroyed and advanced against me, he began to punch several of which I blocked the majority, he tried to blow me up with an explosive magic, similar to Yubelluna's, but I dodged and then disappeared into a fog that suddenly appeared on the battlefield, I reappeared behind him and wrapped my dragon tail around his left arm

"Third - YOU TRIED TO HURT YOUR OWN SISTER." I gave a powerful tug on my tail that ripped off Marius' right arm and, taking advantage of the spinning movement I was making, created a small plasma sphere between my hands combining fire and electricity and fired at Marius's side where he no longer had the arm to protect himself. "FALLS IN A SLEEP WRAPPED IN LIGHT". **"NIGHT DESTROYER!"**. A powerful plasma beam hits Marius and then shoots into the night sky.

After firing this destructive energy explosion, I went down to the floor practically at the same time as Marius, but he was no longer able to fight, his body was quite burnt, although he was still alive and his wound had been cauterized because of from the sheer heat of my technique, I was already exhausted enough to use powerful techniques and I sat close to where Valerie lay on the grass.

"Kuroka, you can call Sirzechs for me, meanwhile, Elmenhilde, you can go gather all the Carmilla and Tepes factions for me, please." The two nodded, Elmenhilde turns into a bunch of bats and half went towards the Tepes castle and the other half was in the other direction where it should be the castle Carmilla.

I looked at Valeria. "How are you, Valerie, you're not hurt, are you?".I asked worried.

"No I'm fine, just a little anesthetized because of an injection my brother used on me." She looked at me kindly and looked at me and gave me a big happy smile.

"Thanks for saving me from there, I do not know the What would have happened if I had not been saved by you. "

I smiled at her, "Yes, I do not know what would have happened either, but I do not even want to find out, we'll sort this out as soon as everyone arrives, but I can already make the proposal , you want to join my Peerage as my bishop? And I heard you have a sacred gear, could you tell me what it is? "

She smiles at me and says, "Well my sacred gear is the Sephiroth Graal, do you know what she can do?"

"Yes I know, I've researched the 13 longinus just to be on my guard, since it's the most powerful sacred gears, and yes I know its power, so I offered you a position as a bishop piece, I think that combine with you ".

She looked at me smiling and shedding tears of joy, "I've never been wanted by my family before, except for my mother and a ... friend named Gasper, I would never have imagined anyone coming to România just to get me, I am touched by this, I accept your offer, I will become one of your bishops, after me you will only have to fill one more bishop piece then "

"Wrong, I will have to fill in another 3, I am currently a tester of the new system of Evil Pieces introduced by Ajuka, it allows me to have a total of 30 pieces, since king pieces have not yet been distributed and even if they were, only There may be 1 king piece per peerage, but even so, this is subject to another time, appreciate that the guests I called came. "

At the end of my sentence, a magic circle appears from where Sirzechs and Grayfia appear and a bunch of bats appear and mix to form Elmenhilde again, shortly after these bats, the remaining members of the 2 factions of vampires appear and I rise from the ground to greet the crowd that appeared.

"Hello everyone, almost everyone here does not know me, so let me introduce myself first, my name is Drake Thundercloud, the only child in the Thundercloud family, you must be wondering why I gathered you here in a way so abrupt, the reason is quite simple actually, today I met a madman who would do anything for power and I could not let him do anything he planned. Marius Tepes was a madman and had to be stopped, he is there on the floor ".

I say pointing to Marius's unconscious body." What did he do? Some will ask, and I will answer; he wanted nothing less than the whole world and that was something I could not give him. "

"He would use his sister's sacred gear to generate chaos and dominate the world and the guilt for someone as crazy as he came to power is that stupid division of power between male and female vampires, you should not keep your power divided, a united government prevents lunatics from getting any space, so look into their hearts and look for in them, some reason that men are better than women or the opposite. "I paused to drink some water that Kuroka had in his cat-shaped canteen

All the vampires were looking at me and the only feeling I could see in them was shame.

"Forget this stupid old rivalry and together they create a government, a new government that vampires can be proud of, and an example to the world, an example that shows the new generations that no fight is ever there, that no conflict is unsolvable and that peace must and can be achieved, who is with me! ".I waited for some response and when I did not hear any, I shouted louder" WHO IS WITH ME? "

All the multitude of vampires scream in response and the leader of the ex-faction Carmilla comes to me and extends my hand. "I think you know how to command, your voice inspires and your heart touches us all".She said and turned to her brothers and sisters.

"Come with me, my brothers and sisters, as a leader of one of the ex-factions, I say we have a lot of work ahead of us and we can not waste time." She goes to Valerie and holds out her hand to her. "I know you too are a Tepes, but unlike your brother, you are reasonable then I will delude the end of the conflict between the two factions and the abolition of hatred and contempt for the Dhampir."

Valerie is surprised at first but fortunately shakes Carmilla's hand.

"Thank you for this, this action means a lot to my subspecies. Good luck in your new endeavor, I decided to join my savior." Valerie said pointing at me and Carmilla nodded.

When she and the rest of the vampires, except Valerie and Elmenhilde, begin to leave, Sirzechs raises his voice, asking a question, "Miss Carmilla, what should we do with Marius, you can not leave him here and ...",Carmilla interrupted him by raising her hand

"It is an honor to finally meet you Sirzechs Lucifer. I believe we will have to talk in the future, but for now we will resolve this can stay with him, this crazy vampire has no place in the new vampire government, I do not want him anywhere near România." In that, all vampires saw bats and fly to start a immense cultural change.

Meanwhile, Kuroka was using Senjutsu to eliminate the effect of the anesthetic, and Elmenhilde was leaning against a tree looking at me as I went to Sirzechs.

"Hello Sirzechs, did you enjoy the show?"I asked

"Well, it was quite ... unusual, it will cause a change in that country and the rest of the supernatural and I can not deny that I am anxious to see what will happen, but well, I was in the middle of my rest time, but even though it was worth coming to see it, now I have to go. "

"Now I'm going to find out why he wanted to do this and if he was doing it alone or had someone else involved, any news I can get, I'll go get you. I'll see you soon. Drake and Kuroka. "After that, only 4 people were in that destroyed field and I walked over to Valerie.

"Very well Valerie, it's time for you to join my peerage"

I matrialize a bishop piece, "Now I just need you to lie down on the floor please"

Valerie quickly lies on the ground again and prepares for the ritual

I place the piece between her small breasts and look at Elmenhilde. "Ah yes, Elmenhilde, you said that you would want a payment for your services, what would that payment be?".

Elmenhilde suddenly gets all embarrassed and looks at the floor. "I ... I would like you to ..." She stops the sentence, takes a deep breath and says quickly in a single sentence: "You would let me join your peerage ?! "She took a deep breath after that to calm her heart as she waited for my answer

Me and Kuroka looked a little surprised at her for a minute and then I smiled slightly at her. "If that's what you wanted, just ask me sooner, lie down on the floor next to Valerie"

Elmenhilde almost seems to teleport so fast that she moved to lay on the floor

I paused for a while as I wondered which piece would suit Elmenhilde best, and after thinking for about 10 seconds, I came to the conclusion that Elmenhilde's piece would be perfect and materialized a rook and placed it between Elmenhilde's small breasts too.

This action made Elmenhilde's face flush.

"Valerie, as I have told you before, you will be a bishop, who focuses on superior magical power while Elmenhilde will be a rook, focusing on higher physical power"

The two shake their heads and shake hands as I begin the song.

"Listen to me, Elmenhilde Karnstein and Valerie Tepes. From now on we will follow paths together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Rejoice to become devils, walk the earth as one and become my family as my Rook and Bishop "

The Evil Pieces entered their bodies, and then they began to glow with a red aura that soon vanished. Soon the two of them rose and began to stretch. "Wow, I do not feel good like this for long enough, just one can not we call you Drake-sama? "Elmenhilde asked.

"If it was almost any other devil, they'd say yes, but I've never been one for formalities, you're part of my family now and you can just call me Drake yourself".I said smiling and thought of something that could please them

"Hey girls, what do you guys think about spending a short vacation in Hawaii, after all, I still have 6 days before I go to Kuou City and I think getting a tan would be very good".

All the girls look at each other and shout at me. "YES!"

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** Well, this is the end of one more chapter, now the next chapter that I'm going to post will be a chapter of another fanfic that I'll post parallel with this one, although this will be the one I'll focus on, since I'll post 3 chapters of that and 1 of that one, the next one Chapter of this fic, we will have the arrival of the Dragon in Kuou and perhaps even the addition of more servants in his peerage

Now I'm going to put the updated list of members of your peerage, I'll just put this list in chapters where there are updates on it, see the current list:

 **Queen=** Kuroka

 **Queen=** ?

 **Bishop=** Valerie Tepes(Sacred Gear= Sephiroth Graal)

 **Bishop=** ?

 **Bishop=** ?

 **Bishop=** ?

 **Knight=** ?

 **Knight=** ?

 **Knight=** ?

 **Knight=** ?

 **Rook=** Elmenhilde Karnstein

 **Rook=** ?

 **Rook=** ?

 **Rook=** ?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	4. Chapter 4-The Dragon and the Fallens

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter of my first fanfic,I said I would post another fic before bringing another chapter and I actually posted it but since I have to re-edit it and rewrite it, I decided to bring it with me bringing chapters of that fic since it is my first and main fic.

But well, let's go to the chapter (warning = there will be a lemon in this chapter)

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Hey girls, what do you guys think about spending a short vacation in Hawaii, after all, I still have 6 days before I go to Kuou City and I think getting a tan would be very good".

All the girls look at each other and shout at me. "YES!"

 **_Time Skip:5 days_**

We were in Hawaii for 5 days just enjoying the sun and the sea. Kuroka was starting to get a light tan that just made her look prettier while I taught Valerie and Elmenhilde to surf.

"Since when do you know how to surf Drake?". Asked Valerie.

"Well, during the training, I spent some time on the beach and since I had nothing to do besides training I decided to start surfing as a hobby, but relax, you guys are doing very well, Elmenhilde practically dominated the surf and you are almost there, you just need more confidence to catch the waves."I smiled gently at her." Let's try one more time, advance against the perfect wave with courage and when it's right, turn the prach to catch the wave "

Valerie goes towards a great wave with all the courage she can gather at the moment and when the wave hits her, she can catch the wave even though she was with her eyes closed at the moment as soon as she opened her eyes,she screamed. "I got it, I'm really surfing".

As soon as she gets out of the way, she comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Wait until I tell Gasper that I really surfed, thank you for teaching me"

I see Elmenhilde coming up after coming out of a string of difficult waves. "Yes, I also thank you ... I also wanted to hug you." I hear her say the last part almost like a whisper, I smile a little and I also give a hug in her which makes her blush a little more than putting a small smile on her face

After that we went back to the sand to find Kuroka and found her trying to put a sun block on her back

"Let me step Kuroka," I said taking the protector and spreading across his back. "Thank you Drake, Nyaa". As I pass the protector on Kuroka, I take a massage on her back that makes her face go from happy to .

"Well, Drake, a little stronger, that way!. My shoulders are very tense today. "Kuroka says while I do a full massage on her back and soon Elmenhilde and Valeria have also lay on the beach chairs." Drakeee, you can massage us 2 too?.Please!?".They ask Elmenhilde and Valerie respectively and I did what they asked for.

After that we spent the rest of the day enjoying the beach and soon we returned to the hotel to spend the night.

"Finally I'll be able to see Rias and Sona again, you'll like them girls, they're childhood friends, I'm also anxious to know their peerages, they must be interesting people, and you girls?"

"I'm anxious to see Shirone, it's been some time since I've seen her or heard her meow" Says Kuroka with longing in the voice

"I want to look for Gasper-kun after we get there, we get separated in a tense situation and I hope he's okay". says Valerie a little worried.

"I do not have anyone to see, but I'll go wherever you go Drake". Said Elmenhilde with a slight smile.

"Well it's midnight and we're leaving early tomorrow so let's go to sleep, girls, good nigh,." I say as I walk out the door after hearing a good night from them.

After I get to my room, I take a shower to relax before going to bed. As soon as I get out of the shower I find Kuroka stretched out on my bed in her semi-transparent sweater and looking at me with a face of amusement. "I've been waiting for you here for about 5 minutes. "

My face was a little flushed. "Well I did not expect visitors, but since you're here, feel free."

"Thank you, I'll stay". She said as she stood naked in front of me. "Now why do not we have some fun Nyaa?"

"Well ... if you insist, but it would be my first time, then ..." Kuroka held up a hand to interrupt me, "Relax, it's my first time too, so let's try to enjoy everything, okay?" Said Kuroka when approaching me.

 **_Start Lemon_**

I grab Kuroka by the waist and carry her to the bed, after laying her on the bed I pull out my towel to reveal my erection that had begun to prepare when Kuroka was in her nightgown. Kuroka looked at my surprise erection and bit her inferior lip with apprehension before wrapping my limb with my hands and start shaking. 'It has been some time that I do not sit so well, the last time was when I tried a hot spring.'

Kuroka looked up and was pleased to see me offending a little and decided to dare a little more by placing the limb inside his mouth and start sucking, which changed the light gasps for slight moans of Drake

Drake was feeling heaven in that moment until he felt a couple of small hands begin to rub his stomach. Turning his head he saw Elmenhilde in his evening dress with a flushed face.

She looked into my eyes and said almost whispering, "I will not stay behind the kitten, but she will have her first moment but I'm the next one". She increased the volume of her voice at the end of the statement and went to sit in an armchair that was there and began rubbing himself to prepare for her moment.

Kuroka lies down on his back and prepares, "You can start Drake, I'm ready." I lined up between Kuroka's legs and placed my masculinity against Kuroka's femininity.

"Ok Kuroka, I'm going in." I said slowly thrusting my manhood into Kuroka's while she moaned a little as she made a face that was feeling a little pain. After I was totally inside her, I waited for her to get used to the sensation and I began to kiss her to distract her from the pain.

Kuroka was feeling the pain slowly fade and rolled her hips experimentally with a small moan of pleasure as she did so. "You can move now."

I started pumping slowly into Kuroka at first, but I increased slowing at speed as rhythmic thudding sounds could be heard in the room along with Kuroka's meowing, my sighs of pleasure, and the small groans that Elmenhilde was making while she touches herself.

We continued with this for 5 minutes until Kuroka shifted and stayed on the bed like a cat, I stuck her in again and her moans only increased in intensity until "I'm very close Drake, put it inside me."

"You're sure Kuroka ?."

"I have, I used Senjutsu to stay meow, temporarily infertile, so I'm safe and meow, I did the same with Elmenhilde now do soon"

"Okay, Kuroka, I'm here, we can do this together, Kuroka." I increased the pace until I was afraid of our orgasm at the same time. After that, we fell into bed and started to rest a bit until I felt the hands of Elmenhilde in my manhood.

"The night is still a child and now it's my turn, right Kuroka?"

Kuroka was resting on the bed but he answered anyway. "Of course Elmenhilde, now it's your turn, let me just rest a little and I'll come back for the second round"

I turn to Elmenhilde. "Well now it's your turn. I grab Elmenhilde by the waist and start kissing her.

'With these 2, the night will be a child'

 **_End Lemon_**

I woke up early in the morning, and Kuroka and Elmenhilde were sleeping in the bedroom. Kuroka was on top of me and Elmenhilde on top of a dresser. Because she went to pick it up I do not remember, but it must have been pretty crazy.

I withdraw Kuroka from me, without waking-up and going to take a shower, when I go back to the room I see Elmenhilde and Kuroka waking up.

"That was the best feeling I had in my life Drake.".Elmenhilde said with a calm smile on her face

"I agree, Nyaa, you made me feel special and made me very happy."

The two girls head to my shower. "We're going to take a shower now, okay Drake?"

"No problem, I'll see if Valerie has woken up"

I leave my room and approach the girls' bedroom door and knock on it. "Valerie, are you awake yet?"

"Yes come in"

I come in to see that she's already packing. "Well you've woken up with the whole rope, have not you, eager to see Gasper again?"

"Yeah you do not know how much, I really like him and I hope he's okay."

"He must be wherever he is".She said and I smile .

'She still does not know that Gasper is in Rias' peerage, I think I'm going to surprise her.'

After we were all bathed and dressed, we went to the hotel reception where we saw Grayfia waiting for us.

Kuroka is going to check out as we approach her. "Hi, Grayfia, how good it is to see you, how have you been?"

"I'm fine Drake-san, thank you for asking. I'm here to explain the orders of your mission".

She removes a paper from inside the dress and hands it over to me. "The orders are these: First - Find the problem of fallen angels In the city without revealing the occupants of the city until it is close to the solution, Second - Remove the problem of falling in the city in the way that you wish and Third - identify the true cause of these problems, we believe that these fallen are not working alone . These are the orders, you will work without support since we should alert Rias and Sona. Sirzechs has already arranged a house for you to live there and has already enrolled you four in Kuou academy".

"I understand, no problem, but why were we writing in a school? I do not think this is part of the mission Nyaa?" Kuroka said as she approaches the group.

"Sirzechs said this is for you to do better on your mission although you will only accompany it after it is completed."

"But that does not make sense, how it will help us if we're not going to use it or base it" .Elemnhilde said as she was teasing me on her new cell phone I bought her.

"You will have to ask Sirzechs after completing the mission, he was very vague about it. The coordinates of his new house are inside the envelope, good luck."

My eye twitched a little. "I see, thank you Grayfia, we're going down then, we're down to hunt"

I make a magic circle stand under our feet and we teleport to Kuou city

 **_Kuou City_**

A magic circle opens into an alley from which 4 figures come out.

"Finally Kuou, let's go home girls, I want to establish our base and then do a check in the city at night." I say as I started walking to where the coordinates of the letter indicated.

"Okay." The three girls were told.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we got to a good sized house that would fit about 10 people by the size I can measure.

"So this is the house, it seems to be comfortable, I'll lie down on the cat sofa and take a nap Nyaa".Kuroka said

"Okay, let's wait until night to start acting while we relax and get to know the house." When we entered the house, we discovered that it has 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 5 bathrooms, 10 bedrooms, 2 balconies, 1 games room, 1 giant basement for training, 1 sauna with hydromassage coupled and 1 yard with swimming pool.

"Sirzehcs-san seems to have thought of everything". Said Valerie.

"Yes, let's go to the rooms and unpack our bags, I want to take advantage of the pool". Said Elmenhilde.

"No problem girls, you three can get used to the house". I said as I carried the bags in

After a few hours of relaxation, we climbed on the roof at 9 a night to begin the search and destruction operation.

"Well girls, I'll fly north and inspect the places there, Kuroka I want you to inspect the south side of the city, Elmenhilde and Valerie, I want you to take the bats and inspect the east and west sides of the city respectively. That night we are just going to check out the city to see what we find, if any of you come across some devils, tell them that you are looking for someone and that they already leave and return home in a magic circle so as not to raise suspicion" After I say this I spread my wings and fly northward while the rest of the girls follow my instructions.

While I was flying, I felt the presence of one fallen in a nearby park and decided to land to verify.

I cling to a tree and see Issei talking to Raynare in Issei's introduction scene to the supernatural and I have to say that it's not the most cool I've ever seen, of course Bleach is better, at least Ichigo does something to instead of falling hard on the ground.

'Well I can not interfere much in this situation, but I can change it a little'. I thought with a small smile on my face.

I watch as her appearance changes and I prepare to intervene, when Raynare materializes her spear of light I run to intercept her at the right time. I realize that Raynare hesitates before throwing the spear of light and I intercept her as she goes into Issei's stomach, making only one hole in his shirt and a small burn in his belly.

The skin of my hand was lightly burning because of the sacred powers of the spear of light, but as I had power over the light element, the damage was much less than any devil.

Raynare looks at me surprised that I have stopped the spear and Issei kneels down holding his belly. 'Is he holding his belly because of a small burn?. Really?.Rias used 8 pawns on it?. Well, if I were to consider, she used 7.5 on Ddraid and 0.5 on it.'

Soon Raynare overcomes the shock and looks at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Drake and I would like to know ... just wait a second." I turn to Issei who is moaning in pain and punch the back of his head causing him to faint. "Ah, much better, going on, I wonder why you attacked this boy?"

"They were my orders and I had to fulfill them."

"Orders of ... shit!" I spread my wings and take off quickly grabbing Raynare's arm by dragging her along.

As soon as I leave the area, Rias and Akeno appear in a magic circle and go to Issei. "Well Rias, it seems you got your new pawn, the only thing that intrigues me is because the fallen angel did not kill him, did he feel sorry for him or... "

"I do not know Akeno, but whatever you want it to be, it must be important for the fallen man not to have finished the service, but I assure you that I will soon find out the reason, but for now we will reincarnate him, now which piece should I use ?"

In the meantime, I land in a nearby abandoned factory and let go of Raynare's arm and move a few feet away.

"Why did you pull me out all of a sudden?" Raynare asked, feeling the presence of two strong devils where she was before.

"I saved your life, you could at least thank me". I say to Raynare.

"I could have escaped from there easily." He said raynare weakly as he did not believe in his own answer.

"Of course you could," I say rolling my eyes with a little sarcasm in my voice.

Raynare looked at me, "Why did you saved me ?. You prevented the boy from dying, and then you saved me?".

"Well I saw something that left me in doubt and I did not want to see anyone dying without understanding the whole story, my father always said, every story has different versions and different points of view, listen to everyone and only then choose one side and I still I follow that advice. Now who gave the orders to you?

She looked at me with a surprised face before sighing. "It was orders from superiors transmitted through Dohnaseek that we should get what the boy had in his left hand."

"And the superiors specified that you had to kill the boy to get the sacred gear?"

"How do you know it's a sacred gear?"

"It does not take a genius to understand that the kid has a sacred gear but let me understand, this Dornaseek guy was ordered to kill someone and you decided to come with him?"

Raynare looks at the floor a little. "I did not decide to come, they made me come with my two friends Kalawarner and Mittelt, if we did not come, they would kill us."

I feel a little anger rising inside me. "But why would they kill them if you too are fallen angels? Does not that make any sense and if they would kill them because you did not run away from them?"

"WE ARE FALLEN ANGELS, WHERE WOULD WE GO TO?" Raynare then takes a deep breath and continues to speak.

"We were always considered scum by the fallen, I because my mother betrayed the organization, Mittelt because she is half fallen and half human and Kalawarner because she is a bastard of a betrayal that your father made with a fallen of high class, then we are we can not go back to heaven, we are born fallen, and we can not go to the devil's side because they hate us so we can only stay where we are and pray that we do not die fast."

I feel a great sadness for the life that Raynare and her friends suffered and I understand why they stayed like that in the anime and light novel. "And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to come back from where I came from and accept my execution, it's the only option I have left now, they said if I failed, they would kill me."

I looked at her for a while and then smiled a little. "What if I tell you it's not your only choice?"

She looked at me with a curious face. "I would ask what the idea is?, because now I was curious."

"And if you joined my peerage, that way you would be protected since your superiors could not touch you and you would join my family where you would be welcomed and not treated as trash."

She looks very surprised at me and I begin to see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. "But-but I was going to kill the innocent kid, I do not think you'd want to have me around."

"You were going to kill him, but it was because you were forced to do this, and I saw something important and if I had not seen it, I would not have made that offer. You hesitated before throwing the spear of light and this together with the story you told me they prove to me that you are a good person and I would like to have you in my peerage, do you accept it or not? "I hold my hand for her to hold and await her response.

She looks at my hand for about 3 minutes until she smiles and takes my hand. "I'll join your peerage, but I want you to promise me that you will make that same offer for Kalawarner and Mittelt, ah by the way, my name is Raynare. In all the confusion I did not even introduce myself. "

I smile at Raynare. "Welcome to my peerage. I promise to make the same proposal to your friends, but accepting or not is with them and no longer depends on me."

"No problem, thanks for that." She smiles happily until a spear of light crosses her stomach and she falls into my arms. I look up in anger and see Dohnaseek looking at Raynare's body in anger before turning my gaze back to Raynare. She had a hole in her stomach that was leaking a lot of blood. I put her gently on the floor and I stand quietly listening to Dornaseek.

"You're a disgrace to the fallen, mingling with devils like that, you make me angry and you do not deserve to live anymore, so I applied your ..."

I appeared in front of him with my top speed I looked into his eyes and talking so low that only he could hear. "Disappear." " **Stormwind Hunters!** " A mighty tornado of water appears behind me and strikes Dohnaseek, carrying him to collide with a nearby mountain.

"Irritating guy with name of remedy for back pain". I turned and landed where Raynare was lying in a puddle of her own blood. I put my hand on my chin and thought. "Which piece Raynare combines more, I still have my other queen, but she is not strong enough to match the piece, knight also does not seem to be a good position for her, and she does not strike me as someone who likes to go to physical fight so rook is already out, I could put her as pawn but I feel she will have if she will do much better in that position I bring forth a bishop and put it between her breasts nothing small and begin the song.

"Listen to me Raynare, from now on we will follow paths together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Be happy to become a devil, walk the earth as one and become my family as my Bishop!"

The piece enters Raynare's chest and the hole begins to close, as her chest begins to rise and fall I release a sigh of relief and carry her in a bride's style before I spread my wings and take off for home.

Arriving home I feel the girls are already inside and I land on the roof before they leave through the terrace door.

When the girls walk out the door they are surprised to see Raynare lying in my arms in her blood-soaked clothes, I carry them to them. "Girls, I want to introduce you to our new bishop, Raynare."

"She's a fallen Nyaa, is she okay?"

"Yes, I used my second bishop piece to revive her as a half-devil / half-fallen, now you could take off those blood-soaked clothes, give her a bath, and put on new Kuroka clothes."

"Okay." They said Elmenhilde and Valerie

"Why my clothes Nyaa?" Kuroka says this as she and Elmenhilde carry Raynare to the bathroom.

"Only her clothes would fit in her Kuroka and do not worry, so she wakes up we come to buy new clothes for her"

"I understand why you do not want to bathe her, you want to respect her privacy, right Drake-san?" Valerie says with a happy smile.

"Exactly, I'll be in the kitchen preparing something for us to eat, as soon as they finish Raynare, put her in a vacant room and come downstairs so I can hear your reports." I went downstairs as I heard someone turn on the shower.

After 10 minutes, the girls enter the room and pick up a pie I had prepared early and a little juice to eat while we talked.

I drink a sip of orange juice and look at them. "So let's start the reports, Kuroka what happened to you?"

"Nothing Nyaa, I just flew through the south of the city but found nothing but the mall I want to visit tomorrow"

I looked at her. "You saw the whole south side right?"

"Yes Nyaa, there is the commercial district of the city for that shopping we can go and buy the clothes of Raynare there if she wakes up tomorrow Nyaa."

I sighed and looked at Valerie. "Okay Valerie and the east side of town?"

"I located our school and it's very cool and great but I saw no possible hiding place from the fallen and I did not see any devils"

"Thank you Valerie. Elmenhilde?"

"The west side of the city seems to be the oldest, there are a few abandoned buildings there and I found an abandoned chapel that would be a great place if you find yourself fallen"

"Thank you Elmenhilde, tomorrow night we should explore the west side of the city in all the abandoned buildings to see if they are not there, the chapel is an obvious hiding place so they can hide in another place and use the cape as a disfarse, we should explore all the abandoned buildings near the chapel first before exploring the chapel itself. Well, for now this is it, let's finish dinner and then we'll wait until tomorrow night to act as well. "All of them nod their heads and turn on the television to Look for something cool to watch.

The next morning I wake up early to prepare breakfast for all the geeks when I hear footsteps and I see Raynare coming down the stairs with a sleepy face and looking around. "Good morning, sleeping beauty, I bet you slept well, like are you feeling? "

"A little tired, you revived me as one of your pieces I suppose, which one would it be?"

"Oh, you are very deductive, you are reborn as my bishop, now your magical power is much greater than it was before." She smiled a little. "I understand the evil pieces system and I am glad that you reincarnated me as a bishop since I do not like melee to be a rook, I'm not too quick to be a knight, I do not want to be a pawn and I do not have enough power, although this displeases me, to be a queen so bishop is good for me".

"I understand, it's good that you like it, we have a basement for training down there, but late I think you could use the place to practice your new powers, and we'll later go to the mall to buy new clothes for you, these that you're wearing are some of my queen's. "I hear slight steps down the stairs." Speaking of the devil. "

" Me Nyaa?." Kuroka looks at Raynare. "Good morning Nyaa, I'm Drake's queen, you can call me Kuroka."

"Nice to meet you Kuroka, I bet you already know my name but still my name is Raynare, I am now a bishop and soon my friends will join you too, you will like Kalawarner, I can already say that."

"Nyaa?" Kuroka looks at me with a questioning look. I smile at her and tell her to sit down and eat breakfast.

"I promised that she would make the same offer to join us for her friends, Kalawarner and Mittelt so we might have some new members soon."

"I see, now I'm going to take my Nyaa milk," Kuroka said as she poured pure milk along with his pancakes into the honey.

"I smell pancakes?" I heard a question from above and recognized the voice.

"Yes Elmenhilde, they are pancakes to honey and their cherry juice is already ready too." I hear someone hurrying down the stairs and Elmenhilde is eating the food. She also looks at Raynare as she eats. "Elmenhilde, rook, much pleasure ".

" Raynare, bishop, pleased to meet you, "Raynare says as he reaches for Elmenhilde who squeezes before he goes back to eating.

Soon after Valerie also joins the table and introduces herself to Raynare and we all had a good breakfast.

After that, our day spent normally with me training the teamwork and each of them working on their strengths individuasis afterwards, because it is no use to be invincible as a team and when separating lose to any Issei of life. After the training we showered and we went to the mall, the ones on the way we found Asia.

We were walking down a street as a group, the girls talking to each other and I looking around to see if I could ever see that it could ruin our mission and that's when I saw Asia that had just fallen to the ground and Issei was looking of a weasel monkey while holding a white panties of her.

'I swear that if Issei stares at my peerage that way I'll throw it out the window of the occult researsh club, I do not care who he is and how important it is'

After Issei left with Asia to have a day for her, we kept going to the mall where we bought clothes for Raynare and the rest of the girls took advantage of the moment to buy some more clothes.

'Then today we are going to have the invasion of the church, well that combines perfectly with and I can say of I love it when a certain plan, pity that I do not have one of those chocolate cigars if I could not make an imitation of the Hannibal Smith '

Night came soon, and Raynare informed us that the rest of the fallen and some of the dishonest exorcists were hiding heavily in the hood.

"Raynare-san, as Drake commented yesterday, you do not think it a little too obvious to hide in a hood, you could have used it as a temporary base or just as a decoy."

"Yes I know, of course, I told Dornaseek myself when we got here, but he hears me? Of course not, he prefers to stay in the most obvious place possible". Says Raynare pouting.

"Hahahaha, at least that makes it easier for us to find Nyaa."

"Okay, let's go up to the roof and watch the situation before you go in and save your friends."

"Is there any other reason you came into town?" Elmenhilde asked.

"Dohnaseek wanted to extract a girl's sacred gear, her sacred gear can heal even devils."

"I see, well let's rescue her too, we can have even 3 new additions to the peerage today." I say and then look toward the entrance to the chapel when I feel the presence of Rias peerage on the the girls also look to the direction I was looking and we saw Shirone go towards the entrance of the church and Koruka and Kuroka let out a brief sigh of happiness to see his sister.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Kuroka, you'll see her again, but let's wait for the situation to unfold first to see when we can act"

Freed began to fight against Shirone, Kiba and Issei while Rias and Akeno appeared in the door while Kalawarner and Mittelt appeared of the stairs to the basement. After Freed to escape, the exorcists begin to fight against the forces of Rias and Kalawarner along with Mittelt they will be involved in combat as well.

"It's time to get involved, we can not let Kalawarner and Mittelt die, Valerie and Kuroka you enter through the back door and prevent anyone from running away, me and Elmenhilde let's go in there and cause chaos as Raynare stays up here and provides support with spears of light, understood?

"Understood". The girls say before they go to their posts, and I and Elmenhilde land in the shadows of the church " **Valley of the Hunter Winds!** " I trigger a wind spell that creates wind-like serpents that have become devastating the forces of the exorcists.I can see clear confusion on everyone's face and decide to reveal myself.

"Well it seems like everyone is surprised, well this is no surprise, no one expects one to attack the shadows in the very haven" I say coming out of the shadows.

As soon as Rias sees me, her eyes open and some tears begin to accumulate in them, Shirone also opens her eyes in surprise, probably also recognized me.

"Yo Rias, I see that you have grown a lot." I see that Rias' peerage was very surprised that I knew Rias, especially Akeno.

Rias stares at me for a few seconds until ... "Drake, Drake, Drake, Drake." It says Rias as he runs towards me and jumps on me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"I'm very happy to see you again". She says as she sheds many tears of joy.

"I kept my promise Rias, I said I would come back and I came back." I hug Rias.

"You really fulfilled what you promised me, thank you for coming back"

"I just want to see Sona's face when she sees me, it will be now that I'm back you're going to have to tell me what you did not tell me all those years ago"

"D-Do you still remember that?" Question Rias blushing.

"I never forgot" I said and got up, then moving away, a little, from Rias "I also never forgot the promise I made to you Shirone."

Rias looks shocked at Shirone. "Shirone, how do you know Drake?"

"I met him some time ago when he promised me he would bring my sister back to me and if you're here, you kept the promise ..." Shirone says as she sheds a few tears of joy.

"Yes, I did too, but before we can figure it out and be able to hold our meeting and make presentations, we can resolve this situation." I look at Kalawarner and Mittelt. "Kalawarner and Mittelt, could you come down here? I want to say something. "

They both looked at me suspiciously, but came down to talk to me even though they were holding spears of light. "What do you want a murderer, you killed Raynare and now you want to talk to us?"

I looked at her for 10 seconds and started laughing, "I killed Raynare?, oh please, I saved now you can get down from there and come talk to your friends please"

Raynare came down on the roof and landed on the floor and instantly Mittelt was hugging her. "We thought you were dead Ray Ray, Dohnassek said that a devil had killed you ..."

Raynare interrupted Mittelt, "And you believed him?. Drake-san saved me from dying, the only one that nearly killed me was Dohnassek, Drake only gave me a second chance in life." Raynare said as he spread his pair of devil wings along with his fallen angel pair.

The two are surprised as they look at Raynare's wings and Rias turns to me. "So you put it in your peerage?"

"Yes, she is my bishop and ..." At that moment Issei interrupts me by attacking Raynare but Elmenhilde blocks him and throws him on some benches. I turn to Rias.

"Rias please control your servant before he forces me to hurt him and I do not want to hurt any of his servants. "Rias looks a little angry at Issei when she says. "Issei, never try to attack some Drake servant again "

"But she deceived me and almost killed me and ..." This time I interrupted him. "Yes she almost killed you, but I blocked her spear of light so you should thank me for not dying on that day that you were crying on the floor because of a slight burn in the stomach."

"So you fainted me."

"Yes I had to, I was on a mission that I could not be discovered and your crying because of a small burn was filling me, although the main reason is that no one could see me at that time"

"Now you're going to save the girl downstairs while I talk to Kalawarner and Mittelt." Rias nods and she and her peerage go downstairs as I turn to Kalawarner and Mittelt.

They look at me reverently and speak. "Thank you for saving Raynare's life, we did not know what had happened Dohnaseek told us the worst."

"No problem, now as I promised I'll offer you a place by my side, Raynare told me briefly about you and no one should be treated as trash just for being half-breed and not for being a bastardly daughter, I speak for my own experience in the first case and so, do you accept it or not? "

"We accept". Mittelt and Kalawarner goes on. "Raynare told us a puck about you as you spoke to Rias, and after hearing of his great compassion, we were going to go ask if we could join you. "

"Yeah Ray-chan told us you're really cool, but are you really a half-breed?"

"Yes, half devil / half dragon, I'm glad you guys decided to join me, please lie down." They lay on the ground and waited for me to reincarnate them.

I looked at them and said, "Close your eyes and get ready." The 2 closed their eyes while I took 2 different pieces and placed between their large breasts in the case of kalawarner and small in the case of Mittelt and I started my song .

"Listen to me Kalawarner and Mittelt. From now on we will follow together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Rejoice to become devils, walk the earth as one and become my family as my Knight and Pawn".The pieces entered her chests and they rose from the ground and Mittelt said. "I'm feeling stronger than I was before and just looking at Kala-chan's face I know she feels that way too".

"Mittelt truth, I feel stronger than I was before and I'm too light"

"That's because you're a Knight Kalawarner, your focus is speed so you feel lighter."

Mittelt raises his hand. "And what does the pawn focus?"

"The pawn does not focus on anything specific, it is good for everything and the piece itself is only a small increase in strength." I see Mittelt getting sad. "But the pawn has a capacity that no other piece has, Promotion. Promotion allows the pawn to take on the characteristics of any piece except the king, but they have to be inside the enemy territory in order to activate the promotion. "Mittelt looks at herself and then to me." So in an ideal situation, you can you have 9 queens in the field? "

"Well I usually do, but since I have the full chech system, I have 16 pawns that I can use plus 2 queens, so in the ideal situation for this, I can have 18 queens fighting at the same time, providing a devastating power of destruction" I said with a small smile as Kalawarner and Mittelt were very surprised to even respond.

Soon after, I see Issei carry Asia up the stairs, putting her on a bench and crying over her death.

'Vish, he's very melodramatic, he forgot he's just reviving her like a devil, it's probably forgotten, I'll tell him later'.

Soon after Kuroka and Valerie enter they are watching the scene together with me while Issei and Dohnaseek speak.

"Should not we help him Nyaa? And where is Shirone?"

"This does not seem to be a barrier he has to overcome alone, otherwise he will not grow up and Shirone is fighting down there against exorcists, preparing for his reunion Kuroka, the battle is almost over." She nods happily but one little worried. I go up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Kuroka, your sister still loves you very much, just explain her the whole situation and she will understand."

"Thank you Draje, I needed this"

I keep watching and see Issei's real sacred gear appear and he punches Dohnaseek through the glass.

"It's finally over, congratulations boy." I see Kiba holding Issei and Shirone bringing Dohnaseek to Rias.

"Hello fallen angel Dohnaseek, I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan ..." They continue to speak until I get to the part I wanted to intervene in. "Issei's sacred gear is not a simple Twice Critical, it is actually ... one of 13 Longinus, the Boosted Gear." I say advancing to the Rias side.

Rias continues to talk to Dohnaseek even though she was pouting that I interrupted her.

Dohnaseek smiles, "I may have lost here, but my master will succeed where I failed."

"And who would be your all-powerful master?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He smiled, "Because I would tell you if I would spoil the surprise." I look at Rias, wave at her and we combine power into our hands, hers with the power of destruction and my power of light. "Dohnaseek for power invested me by Maou Sirzechs and ..." Rias continued from where I stopped "by what you made our peerages, we condescended" .And we ended up together. "DISAPPEAR" and we fired our power obliterating him and recovering the twilight healing of Asia.

After putting the rings back in his hands, Issei begins to cry.

"Enough of crying boy, Rias or I can bring her back to life reborn as a devil, but since I already got two new servants today, you can stay with her Rias."

"Thank you Drake." After seeing Rias bring Asia back to life we sat on 2 benches in the church.

"Buchou, you still have not explained who he is," Issei said confused.

"I think I forgot to mention them to you, not even Akeno knows about him, he's my childhood friend and heir to the Thundercloud clan, Drake Thundercloud."

"Pleasure to meet them, members of the Rias peerage. Now girls, like she said, she is Rias Gremory, my childhood friend and heir to the Gremory clan. Representations of kings made why you do not introduce me to your peerage first Rias."

"Okay, this is my queen, Akeno Himejima".

"Pleasure to meet you Drake-san".She said

"Pleasure is my Akeno-chan." I reply.

"This is my Knight, Kiba".She said and 2 nod our heads.

"As you already know, she is Shirone Toujou, my Rook." I saw that Shirone was looking at Kuroka.

"This is my pawn Issei Hyoudou". I look at him and nod but he is still looking with a Raynare with a little anger.

"And this one as you saw is my newest bishop, Asia Argento."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Drake-san".Asia said as she got up from the bench and was embraced by Issei

"I understand it's a pleasure to meet all of you, so Rias, you still have 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and how many pawns?"

She materialized her board. "I spent all my pawns on Issei because of his sacred gear and now I only have 1 Knight and 1 Rook left"

"But what about the other bishop?"

"I spent it on someone else who is not here now"

"Why not?"

"He can not control his powers but his name is Gasper and he's ..."

Valerie interrupts Rias sighing loudly and saying, "His name is Gasper Vladi and he's a Dhampir?"

"Yes, but how..."

"He's my childhood friend, we grow up together, can I see him please?"

Rias looks at Valerie as surprised but smiles. "Of course, tomorrow I'll take you to see Gasper, but it's already late today"

"No problem, thank you, but please do not tell him about me, I want to surprise him"

"No problem "

I looked at Rias. "Are you keeping Gasper sealed because he does not control his power?"

"Yes, just that, he has a sacred gear called Forbidden Balor View and has the power to stop time."

"I see, but from now on you do not have to leave the Gasper locked anymore, I'm teaching him to control his sacred gear."

Rias was surprised, happy and worried about the offer. "Thank you, this will be very good for Gasper, but you think you can teach him to control the power he has?

"I do not think so, I'm sure I can, and with the help of Valerie, he'll have more motivation to master his power."

"Well now it's time to introduce my is one of my queens, Kuroka." Kuroka was looking at Shirone but still replied, "Nice to meet you Nyaa."

"Nice to meet you Kuroka but you're not Shirone's sister? "

"Yes, I am, but I already speak to her, okay?" Rias agrees.

I continue. "These are my bishops so far Valerie and Raynare."

"Pleasure to meet you Rias-san, Drake talked a lot about you" . Valerie said. Raynare just nodded in agreement. Rias nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."

"I have made Kalawarner my Knight and unique so far." Kalawarner just nods and Rias returns the nod.

"This is my rook, Elmenhilde".I said and Elmenhilde smiled "Hello Rias, I liked the color of your hair."

"Thank you Elmenhilde and I'm happy to meet you."Rias said

"And last but not least I made Mittelt my only pawn so far."

"I'm happy to be presented without being struggling." Rias smiles and agreed."

"Well now that our peerages are properly presented Kuroka has to talk to Shirone."

Kuroka gets up at the same time as Shirone. "So you now have a Shirone surname?"

"No, we have a last name now"

Kuroka looked surprised at Shirone while Shirone hugged Kuroka who happily returned. "Kuroka Toujou, I think I like it"

"I'm glad you're back, nee-san, but I still want to hear the whole story before I forgive you completely."

"I understand Shirone, follow me," Kuroka said as she led Shirone to the stairs that led to the ground floor and I understood the why, although I already knew why she did all that, she prefers that only those closest to her know but I'm glad the sisters will come back in full force after that.

"What we do while we wait, I'll get bored fast," Elmenhilde said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"How have you and Sona been past Rias? I've been away a lot"

"Sona is doing great, she's gathering some interesting people in her peerage and she promised Serafall that she could makes a special appearance on her show someday." I was surprised but happy about it, it seems like Sona kept a lot of the humor she had as a child.

"And you Rias?"

"I'm fine and I'm setting up my peerage as you can see, just as you see it"

I realized that Rias was lying about being okay and I knew why but I decided not to preach Rias more than necessary for the time speaking we heard happy purrs coming up the stairs and we saw the sisters hugged smiling and gave to to see that they had cried a little too and the most important Shirone had her ears and cat's tail exposed as Kuroka was before. When she saw that Rias was surprised but happy by the expression on her face. Issei and Asia were surprised to see the cat characteristics of Shirone.

"Rias-sama, can I sleep with my sister today? I've been away for a long time without seeing her," Shirone said giving a very cute Nyaa at the nodded. "Of course Shirone, you need to make up for lost time with your sister and well it's already late and we all have to go home now, what do you think we'll see each other tomorrow Drake ? "

"Sure, good night guys, let's go girls." All the girls in my peerage and Shirone come up to me and we teleport home for a good night sleep.

As soon as I left, Issei seems to have understood what happened. "Because he can be surrounded by girls and I can not?" He says, dropping comically on the floor.  
 **_Chapter End_**

A **/N=** Well, this is the end of one more chapter,well this chapter was pretty full of news:  
First: The lemon = I plan to bring more lemons, but they will not happen all the time and not always with Drake, a future lemon that I plan to bring, if you like the idea, it would be Valerie and Gasper, tell me what you think of the idea .

Second: Drake's arrival in Kuou = That will bring many changes to the plot, just wait and see, but I'll leave something for you to think about

What if Gasper could have been used against Riser? This is just something I want to let you think.

And Third: The new additions in the peerage = I already planned to add the three in the peerage, but I did not want only that, I wanted to give a better background to the 3 and because they decided to join the peerage since I think Kalawarner and mainly Mittelt were badly harnessed in the light novel and anime.

Now let's see the changes in Drake's peerage:

 **Queen=** Kuroka Toujou

 **Queen=**?

 **Bishop=** Valerie Tepes(Sacred Gear= Sephiroth Graal)

 **Bishop=** Raynare

 **Bishop=**?

 **Bishop=**?

 **Knight=** Kalawarner

 **Knight=** ?

 **Knight=**?

 **Knight=**?

 **Rook=** Elmenhilde Karnstein

 **Rook=**?

 **Rook=**?

 **Rook=**?

 **Pawn=** Mittelt

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=**?

 **Pawn=** ?

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	5. Chapter 5-The Dragon meet the Phoenix

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter from my fic.

I'm happy that my fic got 50 followers. This chapter will cover a few more episodes of the anime that I will follow until finishing the second season, then I'll follow the light novel.

Now let's go to fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Sure, good night guys, let's go girls." All the girls in my Shirone peerage come up to me and we teleport home for a good night sleep.

As soon as I left, Issei seems to have understood what happened. "Because he can be surrounded by girls and I can not?" He says, dropping comically on the floor.

It was a beautiful day when I left my room and went to the kitchen to prepare food for the members of the household. I was preparing poached eggs and with some companions for the girls when they started down the stairs.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Valerie first came down, and then came Elmenhilde, Mittelt, Kuroka, and Shirone.

Shirone had a big smile on her face and when she got close to me she asked, "What's going to be for breakfast Nyaa?"

I smiled at her. "We'll have eggs and toast with a few accompaniments to the person's choice, and each of you have personalized drinks".

"Black coffee for Raynare, tea with mint for Kalawarner, milk with chocolate for Mittelt, currant juice with a little blood mixed for Elmenhilde, grape juice for Valerie, pure milk for Kuroka and milk with a touch of vanilla for you and a coffee with milk for me, now I can eat that this time we have to go to a school".

'Why do we have to go there anyway? I know Rias and Sona will be there but even so I have no desire to go to a place to learn things that I already know or will never use, you pay me Sirzechs'.

After I had breakfast, I stopped by the entrance to the magical circle teleport area and waited for the girls to get ready.

As soon as they got out I called them to teleport there, but Shirone raised her hand. "Yes Shirone?"

"We can not teleport ourselves to school, we are in the human world that does not know magic."

I lightly scratched my head. "I forgot that, but technically humans know magic, they just do not know it's real."

"True, but still, they can not reveal our existence to humans, maybe someday, but not yet Nyaa." Said Kuroka and Shirone nodded.

"Ok let's walk then, I'm not someone who likes to walk in the morning, I prefer hiking at sunset or at light evening."

We walked 20 minutes to the door of the school and wherever we went, we heard some comments about our group, generally praising the beauty of the girls although I caught several on mine too, with which I felt quite flattered.

We reached the door of the school grounds and as we walked toward the doors of the building, I heard more comments about the girls and some cursing me. I frowned at the last ones and I remembered the perverted trio of the school.

'If they try to spy on my girls, they will know a fate worse than death, especially Issei, since with the other 2, I can not use magic'.Now I gave a dark smile.

Meanwhile arriving at school, Issei felt a cold coming down his spine and as he walked to school he felt that he was walking to his funeral.

When we reached the door, Sona and I met our eyes and I could see she was about to cry with joy.

She made a sign for me to follow her. "Come on girls, it's time for you to meet my other childhood friend, Sona Sitri."

We walked through the door of the student council room and Sona shook me very hard, but by the way she did not jumped me like Rias did. In the room besides Sona were Tsubaki, her queen and one of her bishops, Momo Hanakai if I'm right though I sometimes confuse the names of her peerage members, at least the girls except Bennia and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked in surprise as her king had rained lightly as he hugged me and I was barricading her back.

"You came back as promised Drake, it's very good to see you again, please sit down, Tsubaki you can serve us a tea."

"Of course Sona-san." Tsubaki gets up to serve tea while Sona and I sit down to talk for a while since we arrive half an hour before school starts.

"How are you, Drake?"

"I'm fine Sona, it's good to see you too. Are these girls members of your peerage?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to Tsubaki Shinra, my queen and Momo Hanakai, my bishop."

'Well, it looks like I got her name'.I thought as I smiled at both of them.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Drake Thundercloud, Sona's friend since childhood and that's my peerage."

Sona looked at my peerage. "3 fallen angels, 1 nekomata and 2 vampires besides Shirone I already know. Am I right?"

"Almost, one of them is a Dhampir, so I'm going to give you that Sona, you almost hit them all and the nekomata is like Shirone, a nekoshow, but I'm not counting that one."

"Almost I'm right. So who do I have the pleasure to meet?"

"I'm Kuroka, Shirone's sister and Drake's queen."

"My name is Valerie, Drake bishop, nice to meet you Sona-san."

"Elmenhilde, Drake Rook, we heard a lot from you too, was eager to meet, someone who Drake praised the intelligence." Sona blushed and I scratched my head.

"Raynare, bishop, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kalawarner, Drake-san's Knight, I hope we can get along."

"I am Mittelt, Drake-sama pawn," Mittelt said with a small happy laugh at the end.

"Sona Sitri, I'm glad you have such an interesting peerage and for your clothes I assume you'll study here."

"As pescivious as ever, although this is kind of obvious, yes we're going to study here, I just happened to be able to review you, but we were already going to classes anyway."

Tell me Sona, Rias seemed a bit evasive when I asked her if she was okay, do you know anything about that? "

"Yes, I know but I'll tell you later, for now we'll make up for lost time,"

We spent 23 minutes of the 25 left over talking about trivia. "Well, Sona, we've recovered some of the time we lost, but tell me how your sister is."

"Well, energetic as ever, her show is going well and I even promised to do a special show."

I smiled, "This is going to be an episode that I'm going to want to see. Well, Sona, it's a shame we have to go now as the class is about to begin." We get up and hug each other before I walk out the door.

"Well girls, what classes are you in?"

"I, Elmenhilde, Valerie and Mittelt are in the same class, Rias provided this, since my class was half empty". Said Shirone.

"I'm going to be in Issei's class". Raynare said, a little displeased with that. I realized that Issei was still a little angry with her and I would have to sort this out some time.

"I'll be in Rias class". Kalawarner said.

"Okay, so it seems like me and Kuroka are also going to Issei's class, at least Asia will be there too. Good luck, girls." I said going to my room

When he got there, Asia was near the door. "Hello Asia". I said and the girls agreed.

Asia looked at us and smiled happily. "Good morning, Drake-san, Kuroka-san and Raynare-san, did you come to this class too?"

"Yes, and I think Rias must have something to do with it, Nyaa."

The teacher shows up at the door. "You can come in now."

We go through the door. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"What's up ?". I said to the class. The teacher looked at me as the female students giggled happily. "Please tell me your name."

I sigh. "Drake Thundercloud, nice to meet, I guess."

Raynare looks at me and comes close to my ear. "Let me show you how to show up at a Japanese school."

"Hi, my name is Amano Yuuma, please take care of me". Said Raynare, making a quick curvature. The whole class goes wild with her and starts whispering.

"Hello my name is Kuroka Toujou, nice to meet you." Kuroka said and as it seemed, she was resisting to say Nyaa at the end of the sentence.

"My name is Asia Argento, I still have many things to learn about this country, so I'm eager to start."

The whole class goes into delirium with Kuroka and Asia just like they did with Raynare.

"Now you can ask questions of the new students if you want." The teacher said and immediately almost all the hands were raised and a random boy started. "Kuroka-san, do you have any relation to Toujou Shirone?"

"Yes, she's my little sister."

"Drake-san, why are your eyes so beautiful?"

I gave a small smile. "Thank you, it's only in your eyes."

A pervert trio's face asked, "Why are your eyes so bizarre?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Because yours do not work right?"

"Asia-san and Drake-san, where are you two from?"

"I come from Norway," I said.

"I come from Italy". Said Asia.

"Well you can ask more questions later, for now, let's start the class, you can sit in the vacant places."

I looked at the vacant places, one of them was where Asia was going to sit, the other was in the row on the side of Issei's row, the other was in the middle of the class and the last one was at the bottom, on the other side of the windows.

Asia went where she sat in the anime, Kuroka was in the middle of the class, Raynare was in the distance from the windows and I went in that left.

"Oh no, if Drake-san stays there he will be corrupted by pervertity." I looked at the one who spoke.

"Oh relax, I do not swing to that side, I just sat here because I like to enjoy the view." The girl blushed a little embarrassment.

For the rest of the day, I ignored what was being taught, since I already knew all about it.

The afternoon of the other day Rias was showing her Familiar when Asia looked at me. "Drake-san, what's your Familiar?"

I looked a little surprised by Asia asking me something like that out of nowhere."Well, he's a dragon, his name is Nidhogg,"

Rias looks at me in surprise. "You know Nidhogg, the dragon that bears the roots of the Yggdrasil tree. But is not he an evil dragon?"

"Wrong Rias, he's not evil, he's fair, he does not do any harm, but at the same time, he does not go around doing good, he's really lazy, but he's a good Familiar."

"I also have a Familiar, this is Kuro Nyaa," Kuroka said, showing off her black cat,

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. I stare at the door as Sona enters.

"Who is she?" Asia asked.

"Hello Sona, so this is your complete peerage?" I ask.

"This is the president of the student council,Souna Shitori". Said Issei, who looked at me later. "What do you mean with peerage?"

I looked at Rias. "You have not told Sona to your new members Rias, I thought you already spoke, so I did not comment." I turned to Issei and Asia while Rias scratched her head in embarrassment. "Her real name is Sona Sitri, our childhood friend."

"Yes Drake, this is my complete peerage so far." She turned to her peerage.

"Most of you know Rias, but as Drake said. He, I and Rias are all childhood friends and he's a king of his own right, treat him with a lot of respect. "She said and her entire peerage nods.

"So you gave your new servants permission to have Familiars?."Sona asked to Rias and Rias looked at Sona.

"How about a duel to see who's going to get the Familiar first, Drake, you're going to participate." ? ".

"If Sairaorg was here too, maybe I would participate, after all I want to see what level of power he has attained, but I have no interest in finding a Familiar now for my girls, next time, who knows, unless you're talking about a Rating Game, if that's what I even agree to attend, even if it's just to see how my fans are fighting together. "

"It's not a Rating Game, I would not be allowed to do it." Sona looks at Rias. "You have to consider your health, too."

I looked at Sona. "What do you mean by health?"

"Forget Drake, Sona is only exaggerating a bit, but we'll decide that with sports."

After Sona left, Rias looked at me and Valerie. "It's time to meet Gasper, come with me all."

We all followed Rias to a pair of padlocked doors. "Behind those doors is Gasper, but I do not have the keys, Drake, if you please."

"Of course, arc-thief skills activated," I went to the door and unlocked the padlock using manipulation of wind and water.

"Gasper, we're coming in, be prepared".

"No, please do not go in here, I do not want to leave."

"Gasper is sure I have someone here who wants to meet you, at least let him in." We did not hear Gasper for a minute until he gave a confirmation that someone could come in.

"Well now it's up to you Drake, you're going to have that you convert him that you can train him ".

"Do not worry Rias, I can train him." Rias nods as I enter the room.

Inside the room, I saw Gasper sitting inside his cardboard box. "Hello Gasper, my name is Drake Thundercloud, nice to meet you."

"H-Hello, what do you want from me?"

"I want to help you and I also have to show you someone who wants to see you again."

"H-Help me with what? And who wants to see me?".

"I'm just going to show who this person is if you leave this room with me, but the other question I can answer, I want to help you control your Forbidden Balor View."

"B-But I do not want to leave here."

"Then you will not know who wants to see you and you'll make her sad."

"Gasper, look at me". I said quietly

He looked at me. "You will not gain anything by staying here without being able to use your powers, I know what it is to have great power and not know how to control right and I promise you that I will teach you to control yours, without counting that this will make the person who wants to see you very happy. "

Gasper looks at me for about 2 minutes until he reluctantly lifts up from the box and comes up close to me. We walk out the door and I see that my peerage is hiding Valerie behind them.

"Good gasper, let me introduce you to my peerage: this is my Queen Kuroka, my Rook Elmenhilde, my Knight Kalawarner, my Pawn Mittelt and my Bishops Raynare and ..." The girls leave the front and Gasper sees my other bishop .

"V-Valerie?"

Valerie looks very happy and runs to embrace Gasper. "Yes Gasper, it's me."

Gasper begins to shed tears of joy and runs to embrace Valerie.

"Since when are you in Japan, Val."

"Some time, but only recently did I know where you were and I come to see you". She said embracing Gasper as she shed tears of joy.

"D-Drake-san, thanks for bringing Val to see me."

"No problem Gasper, now let's talk about your training, I'll start training you to be able to control your sacred gear to perfection."

"Drake-san, could you help me improve with my sacred gear too?" Asia asked.

I looked at her in surprise. "Of course, I looked at your sacred gear and I have some ideas that can make it even more useful than it already is."

Rias looked at me, "And could you help Issei?"

I smiled, "I can not work miracles, but after helping Gasper and Asia, I can try."

"We'll start tomorrow, be ready you two and Gasper, if you want you can come home with me today to spend more time with Valerie, if Rias allows, of course."

"No Problems Drake"

"Okay, let's go home, girls and Gasper. See you tomorrow Rias."

The girls and Gasper came up to me and we teleported home.

The next day I enjoyed Rias and Sona playing tennis, Gasper and Valerie were under a nearby tree, they spent all the time before going to sleep and this whole morning talking and I could see that Gasper was a little more relaxed, for the except he no longer wanted to go back to the box, for he had Valerie to talk to.

I was together with Shirone, Kiba and Elmenhilde. "Surely this is a top-level game, the 4 could pursue a career in tennis if they wanted to." Elmenhilde said and Kiba agreed.

After the game of tennis, it was already very late, but I decided to train a little with Gasper.

"Okay, Gasper, let's get some simple information. Your sacred gear can stop time, that you already know, but it can do much more than that, you can use only a fraction of the power to slow down time and practice enough you can only target things you want to stop and although this is just speculation, your baler breaker can possibly allow you and maybe whoever you want to travel in time but only to the past and the possibilities of this are enormous. Let's imagine a scenario. Rias is defeated in a Rating Game, you can simply go back past her to where she was not yet defeated and she can change the results with that. The odds are basically endless, although this power is mere speculation".

"But today we'll start with how simple it is to control your power, to control, you have to understand the limits of it. I'm going to hit that ball full of sand on you I want to see how long you can stop it in time, but when you do not get more off. Get ready "

I hit the ball towards Gasper and he stopped the time in a certain area, where I was included, he held for some time but after he released the time.

I went to the stopwatch that I had placed behind him. "You can stop the time for half an hour, it's preposterous, now the next thing we should do tomorrow is to teach you how to pick the targets you want to pick up in time, I think if you try to stop just the ball you could hold it for much longer. Now let's go home to Gasper. "

I teleported the two of us home and Gasper was eating something.

The next day, Rias' peerage was going to burn, but Gasper and I would be training, since he is a person who needs more attention, after all he can be the asset against Riser, after all if Riser attacks stop in time, the flames they go out and there it is in charge of Rias defeat Riser, maybe use holy water as Issei did, I'll think of something.

"Alright, Gasper, let's start working on your control today." I put a glass box with 10 ants inside it on a table.

"W-What do I have to do?"

"Simply try to stop one ant's time without stopping the others, I'm doing something small to be simpler and you can try anywhere. Make a try."

Gasper approached the box and activated his sacred gear but he stopped all the ants. "S-Sorry".

"There are no problems Gasper, we just started, I already hoped you would not get it first although you might surprise me."

"Let's try again Gasper,look at the ants and think of one of them." Gasper tried again but it was another failure.

"Well, we just have to try it more often, after all it's only with practice that it leads to perfection. One more time." And we continued until the Rias peerage came back from the familiar forest. "

I saw the Familiar that Asia did. "A Sprite Dragon Asia?. I have to say that he is very handsome and enjoys strength for his age, what is his name? "

"I called him Rassei". Dhe said, showing me Rassei.

"Hi Rassei, nice to meet you," I said scratching his head.

"Why does not he attack you?" Issei asked.

"Although male dragons are territorial, they recognize a stronger dragon and do not attack them. He knows that I am a dragon stronger than him, you may have Ddraig on his arm, but if he does not feel the presence of Ddraig in you, it's no good at all, not to mention that the Sprite Dragons only bond with the pure in heart. "

"Maybe it's because Asia was a nun before she became a devil."

"Perhaps Rias, although the heart does not have to be good, the heart has to be pure but it can also be pure evil, it does not case to be pure in a certain way,although I am sure that is not the case in Asia."

"Hey Rassei, you ...".

"Do not curse the dragon baby Issei or I'll punish you." This immediately fell away from me and the Rassei. Rassei looked at me gratefully and I scratched his head once more.

"You will be a strong dragon in the future Rassei." He nodded in thanks for the praising before Assia sent him back.

"Drake, how's Gasper's training going?"

"It is progressing, we know he can stop an area in time for half an hour, now I'm working so he can control who he wants to stop in time, after that I'll find out how long he can get a single object and I go think of what to do next. Asia as soon as I reach an acceptable level with Gasper we introduce you to training. "Asia nods happily.

"Until tomorrow Rias." I said teleporting me along with Gasper. While Gasper is training with me, he is living at home, it keeps him happier since he is close to Valerie and other girls who are making Gasper talk more, which makes me happy.

'We're getting in episode 8 where the fried chicken appears, I expected to have more time to train Gaspe and Asia, but with the time I have until he shows up and that extra week will allow Gasper and Asia to be better prepared for battle , not to mention that Gasper could be used in this fight, I wonder how much that will affect the outcome of the battle, well have to see to find out'.

If it was 3 days before I saw Issei sleepy-eyed at school, in the meantime, Gasper managed to better control his sacred gear, now he could stop a single ant although sometimes he would stop more when he lost control because of some distraction. I was going to start training Asia this afternoon along with Gasper inside the ORC.

"Well, Gasper, you're getting more control over your sacred gear, but what you're missing is concentration." I gave him a puzzle. "This puzzle will help you get more concentration and that's the key to having a perfect control".

Valerie smiled at that." You'll get Gasper". Gasper blushed with joy at Valerie's praise.

"Now Asia, your sacred gear works with the concept of healing, you have to be close to the target you want to heal in order to heal it. In this training, we will hone your healing so that it is almost instantaneous if possible, let's try to make her heal people you want from a distance, either by creating a thunderbolt or in an area and transforming her healing into a kind of allies while hurting enemies or healing allies while transferring the injuries they had to the enemies ".

'They thought of this idea in the light novel, but they never went ahead with it because Asia is very kind, but she will have to learn to do it, it is very effective and a cure and damage in area at the same time is too strong to discard by cause of kindness'.

"Let's start with the ability to heal from far, this will allow you to help your allies where they need to." I have a vase with a sick flower in it.

"This vase has a sick flower on it, I want you to stay within 1 meter of it and try to heal the flower." Asia stayed three feet from the pot and raised his hands to heal but it did not work.

"I knew it would not work, try again only this time to join your hands together and try to form a sphere between your hands,"

Asia joined hands and began to use her twilight healing and tried to condense her power into a sphere, although the only positive result was tiny rays that passed between her hands. "I hope I can do it, you think I can get Drake -san? ".

"If you believe you can, you can do even the impossible." Asia smiled at me after that.

Later, after a few more unsuccessful temptations and some successes for Gasper, we all returned to our homes.

I was lying on my bed thinking of how to make the healing power of Asia give damage when Rias magic circle appeared on the floor.

'So it's today, I thought it would be tomorrow, well that'll definitely be interesting, she's still picked me on top of that, I think I called her more than Issei since I lived with her since I was a child, but at least Issei will still have Asia and maybe Akeno. "

Rias left the magic circle. "Hello Rias, did you come here to know the results of the training?"

"Maybe later, but now I need you to make love to me."

Although I knew what would happen I still blushed a bit since such a request usually makes people feel a little embarrassed, I do not know how Rias is not blushing.

"W-Well Rias, if you insist."

Rias started to undress and I took off my shirt.

'This is the first time I see Rias naked live and I have to say she really deserves the title of princess'.

"I've thought it over and over and this seems like the best solution."

"Solution to what?".

 **_Start Lemon_**

Rias lies on top of me as she takes off her bra.

"Is this your first time Drake?"

"No, but it will be the most special."

"Is not it your first time?"

"I have not done it with Kuroka and Elemnhilde, but you will be the most special."

"Why?" Rias asks as I grab one of her breasts and start squeezing lightly making Rias moan slightly

"Well, I was expecting some good time to talk about it and I think there's no better time than now, so all the dragons ..." At that moment Gray's magic circle appears on the floor and she leaves him getting a little surprised to see that it was me with Rias in bed.

 **_Lemon Interrupted by Grayfia_**

"Grayfia, I'm in a very important moment here, can you wait 5 minutes?, Besides, I and Rias are in an important moment alone."

"I can not wait five minutes, Rias can not lose her virginity."

"Please, Grayfia, she's big enough to decide who she wants to give her virginity to, and I'm sure Venelana and Zeoticus would see no problem with that."

"That's not the problem."

I sighed. "I have something to tell Rias. All male dragons have multiple wives, we can identify all our partners and possible partners, it's a feeling we can feel, but the first partner is special. I did not know what I had felt, but shortly before I came back from training, my father explained to me how marriage to dragons works. "

"I felt this feeling the first time I saw Kuroka and Elmenhilde but I had felt it before, that's when I saw you Rias, you're my first partner." Rias and Grayfia were surprised by that.

"We love our partners alike but even so, the first partner we meet is special and leaves a bigger mark on our hearts. I love you Rias, do you want to date me?"

Rias sheds some tears of happiness and I can see that it touched Grayfia's heart as holds me tight. "I really want to date you, but I have a question, did you have feelings for Sona?"

"Yes, but it's different, we feel our partners and we go after them but we also feel possible partners, these are different, the feeling is different, a possible partner is that, dragons do not go behind possible partners, we only inform them that we can develop feelings for them, but it's usually the partner who makes the move. So I'm going to inform Sona that she's a possible partner of mine, but it depends on her whether we're going to have a relationship or not."

Grayfia speaks."I understand then the partners are the main targets of the dragons and they try everything to join them but the possible partners is that they have to make the first move on the dragon?"

"Exactly Grayfia, this is a secret that is only passed on to dragons and their partners, so you are an exception to this tradition Grayfia, I ask you not to tell anyone about it, please."

Grayfia looks at me and nods in agreement with my request.

"Who else is your partner and possible partner in my peerage, Sona's and yours?".

"Well, Shirone is a partner with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt are possible partners, Valerie no longer, she's just my friend, and bishop, not to mention that she loves her little dhampir Rias". I knew my peerage was listening behind of the door and this does not bother me, since it saves me from having to explain more often.

"Do I understand,but Akeno, Asia, and the girls from Sona's peerage are possible mattes?"

"At Sona's peerage, there is no girl who calls attention, Asia is just a good friend since Akeno is complicated," I said.

"Why is it complicated?" Grayfia asked surprisingly.

"Well, my heart does not know how I feel about it, it's a little confusing that I have to ask my dad about, so I'll explain as soon as I understand.

"I understand Drake-sama and I'm very happy about that but now I have to go with Rias, she'll explain why tomorrow, but I'll have to tell Sirzechs about the relationship between dragons if you allow me to."

I sighed. "Okay, for Sirzechs that's fine, but it has to be just for him, since I trust him. And I trust you too Grayfia, if I did not trust, I would not talk about it in your presence, do not ruin my confidence in you" .

Grayfia gives a small smile and nods slightly.

"I'm going to want an explanation from you two tomorrow because I want to do this official dating, so I'll have to tell Zeoticus that I want to date your daughter, just to let you know she's already engaged."

Rias nods even though she sheds a few tears as she disappears along with Grayfia in a magic circle.

"You can get out of the door and I know you're there."

The girls enter the room and sit down to be comfortable.

"So I'm your partner, and Kalawarner and Mittelt are potential partners?" Raynare asked.

"Yes, Raynare, I was going to tell you all, including Rias tomorrow, since it's not easy to tell 6 people that you love them or you can love, not to mention Kuroka and Elmenhilde that I've had sex, but I never said with them that way, but I love you both. "

"I love you too, Nyaa." Kuroka kisses me and I reciprocate her.

"I love you more, I had sex with you to convey my feelings and I see that you understood them but I never expressed that I love you very much", Said Elmenhilde kissing me after Kuroka ends.

Valerie is blushing a little as she watches the kisses, probably thinking about doing this with Gasper.

"If you said I'm your partner too, then you mean you love me?" Raynare asked.

"To say you're my partner is basically a declaration of love in other words, so yes Raynare, I love you."

She blushed a lot. "I- I do not know what to say, it's so sudden and I ..." She sighed.

"I really like you, I can not say it's love yet because I do not understand my feelings completely but if you allow me to sleep with you today ..."

I looked at my bed that would fit 5 people at the same time and nodded. Raynare soon went under the covers. Kuroka and Elmenhilde also repeated the action.

Kalawarner looked at us, "So I Mittelt would have to make the first move if we're interested?" I nodded.

"Well I'm going to have to think about it, but I'm glad you consider me a romantic couple," Kalawarner said as he walked out the door.

Valerie said goodbye and also walked out the door. I felt a movement in the bed and when I looked to the side, I saw Mittelt also lying in bed.

She smiled at me, "If I want to love you I need to become closer to you."

I smiled and we all slept hugged that night.

On the following morning we were headed toward school when I felt the power of Grayfia. "Well, it seems I'll have my explanation".I told the girls around me

'And I'll meet the flaming chicken, too '. I thought with a bad taste in my mouth

I arrived at the ORC together with Issei and when I entered I saw Grayfia near the table of Rias.

"Good morning Grayfia, I think I'll have my explanation now, but what did Sirzechs think about it? And I'm talking to his wife here, not to his maid."

"Good morning Drake-sama, Sirzechs was pleasantly surprised by this and said he would have no problem giving Rias hand to you even though he does not have that power."

I smiled and sat down on a couch along with the rest of the stood up "The truth is ..." She is interrupted by the magic circle of the Phenex family.

I looked at Rias. "What does a member of the Phenex family have to do with it?"

Issei looked at me. "Phenex?" And Rias looked at me in surprise. "Do you know anyone in the Phenex family?"

"Yes, I met Rital and his wife Acacha at a party and met their first and second children Ruval and Rezor as well, but recently I knew they had a girl too."

Rias looked at me. "Yes, her name is Ravel, but whoever is in the magic circle is the third son of the Phenex family: Riser Phenex."

"I've never met him, but his brothers are nice people even though Rezor is a bit lazy."

"Rizer is not cool." I heard Akeno speaking quietly and soon I see Riser coming out of the magic circle.

"Dear Rias, what did he mean by that?" I asked.

"He is Rizer Phenex, heir to the Phenex family and fiance of the Gremory heiress."

My peerage was surprised by this and I feigned surprise.

"The tea of Rias queen is very good as ever," Riser said as he stroked Rias. My anger was beginning to surface even though I was controlling my power.

"Leave me alone Riser, I already said that I do not intend to marry you."

"Your family can not continue accepting your egoism forever Rias."

"I do not want to destroy my family and I've already chosen who I'm going to marry and it will not be you Riser."

"The number of pureblood devils declined dramatically after the last war, your father and brother thought long before deciding on our marriage."

"My father and the rest of my family are in a hurry, I've already met someone I like and who also likes me for who I am and you're not Riser."

Riser grabbed Rias face and Grayfia looked at me as she knew I was protecting Rias. My eyes took on a savage glow as I slowly lifted myself from one of the sofas.

"Listen to Rias, I am the public image of the Phenex clan and I can not let my name get dirty. Even though I have to burn their servants to ashes."

I smiled slightly at that. 'As if he could burn me.'

Rizer began to emit his power, but Rias began to laugh. "Not everyone here is from my peerage and I have to say that threatening his peerage is not a good idea."

Raynare says, "Wrong move, idiot."

"From what I can feel from your power, you're a fallen angel, why has not anyone killed you yet?"

At that time my anger rose and I began to raise my power. The winds outside began to increase, lightning began to thunder in the cloudless sky, the ground began to tremble very lightly and the air itself began to tremble with anger.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get away from Rias or else I'll be forced to do something I did not want to do". I said with a look of pure fury in my eyes

"If any of you attack, I'll be forced to intervene," Grayfia said, releasing some of my power.

"Interesting, I always wanted to fight you Grayfia, that would be a good opportunity, do not you think?"

The four of us were emitting power when Sona arrived and began issuing his power as well. "If anyone struggles to start on school property, I would attack, be warned."

The air itself trembled as a result of what this battle would cause until I stopped emitting my power and the others left shortly afterwards. "I see no reason to destroy this school." Sona smiled as she heard me say that.

"My master instructed me that if something like this happens, I should propose a Game Rating between them."

"I have several victories and just to confirm, how many from here are from your peerage."

"Some though I will not say which ones."

Riser snapped his fingers and his full peerage appeared.

"I understand, so in this game Rias would be at a disadvantage because you have all the pieces while Rias does not have it. Do not you think that a little unbalanced, Grayfia?"

"To complete your peerage for this game, you can get my Knight and Rook borrowed Rias."

"Yes, Drake-sama, but in this particular game, no one can loan Rias to pieces, she has to win with her own pieces."

"It just would not be fair to Grayfia, Issei consumed all the pawns so she completed the pawns, but she still has a Knight and a Rook missing and come in with that disadvantage and unbalance the game in favor of Riser and telling that Rias has no experience in Rating Games, they should at least fight a full peerage. "

"I'll talk to Sirzechs-sama about it, and see if that's possible, but I can not promise anything."

"Thank you for understanding Grayfia."

Issei started to complain about the Riser harem. I looked at his peerage and realized that some of his pieces were sad: Yubelluna, Mira and Xuelan.

Riser kissed Yubelluna and started stroking her and I realized she wanted to be anywhere but there. I was curious about this since I thought everyone liked him and I saw that Ravel was not liking the situation too much.

'I have to find out about this later, it's a new variant that can change the whole game'.

"Issei arrives, you're not ready to fight yet."I said, stopping him, for he was going to advance against Riser.

I could see hope in Yubelluna's eyes. "I'll make sure they're ready to fight you Riser and after that I'll crush you on the floor like the insect you are." I emit a predatory gleam from my eyes.

"I look forward to that. I see you in the game Rias."

'Just wait, Riser, I will personally guide you to the gates of death.'

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** There is Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. What will this new development that Drake have noticed in some Riser parts? Rias will win the Game Rating? Come and find out in the next chapter of: The Peerage of the Dragon-Dragon Vs Phoenix.

This time there was no change in Drake's peerage, so list is not necessary

 **See you and have a good day**


	6. Chapter 6-The Dragon Vs the Phoenix

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter from my fic,will Riser survive this fight?, come and discover.

Let's start the fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

I could see hope in Yubelluna's eyes. "I'll make sure they're ready to fight you Riser and after that I'll crush you on the floor like the insect you are." I emit a predatory gleam from my eyes.

"I look forward to that. I see you in the game Rias."

'Just wait, Riser, I will personally guide you to the gates of death.'

After Riser left, I looked at Grayfia.

"Grayfia, how long will I have to prepare them for the game?"

"Ten days, but telling the experience of Riser and his Rias-sama, I consider the advantage he has over you illegal and that you should not fight him."

I looked at Grayfia and Rias. "I agree in part, it has the advantage of having played more Rating Games than you Rias, but if you are allowed to use extra pieces to complete your peerage, this can ease this complicated situation."

"I do not like this situation, it makes me frustrated, but this is my only chance to cancel this marriage, but of course if I can have a full peerage, we will have a little less pressure, although this is not a guarantee of victory."

I turn to the Rias peerage. "I want each of you here tomorrow at seven in the morning to go to the training site, each of you will go through hell in this training, that I promise, but I also promise you they will be stronger than ever before. You understood me! "

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said and they went home.

After they went, I looked at Rias. "I'll make you win Rias".

"I know you will." She said smiling

The next day, everyone gathered at school and teleported to the base of a mountain. After that my peerage teleported to the top as I and the peerage of Rias began to rise.

We were almost on top when I decided to look to see how they were. They all looked good except Issei.

'He looks like he's going to faint. Training note 1: Improve Issei's stamina, she sucks.'

We arrived at the top and saw a very beautiful and serene house that would be a good place to relax. 'Who knows after defeating Riser, we did not set to rest for 1 week here, it would be a great prize for them.'

"How beautiful," Asia said as he looked at the house.

"I agree, it emits peace and tranquility, which will be useful in moments of relaxation. Well we have to go unpacking the suitcases".

"And then we'll start the training, this I or leave in your hands Drake."

"You can count on me on this."

"What, we just arrived and we're going to train? You're a monster buchou."

"She is not a monster Issei, Riser is a monster without comparison for your level and the more all of you train, the more that difference will decrease".

Issei nods reluctantly.

We move closer to the house and see my peerage already prepared to help me teach them and again Issei complains. "Why can they come from a magic circle and we do not?"

"It is not they who are in training Issei and if you keep complaining I will teleport you to the base of the mountain and you will have to climb everything again."

Issei swallows hard and keeps his mouth shut.

Rias peerage comes in to change as I and my peerage prepare the training sites

As soon as they leave the house, I look at them and say, "Okay, I want everyone lined up in front of me to go through their training lists." They all stared at me.

"ACCELERATED, I WANT YOU IN LINE NOW".Everyone runs and stands in line in the grassy backyard.

I walk in front of them and stop in front of Rias.

"Rias, you do not have much to improve, only things to upgrade, your magical power and your physical combat are the things you will focus on in those 10 days, to help with physical combat, you will fight hand in hand with Elmenhilde, and its magical power, only you can increase that."

"Akeno, you do not have much to improve on magical potential, but I've never seen your physical combat, after I've finished the training routines, and I'll spar you in the nearby forest so I can assess you in your maximum potential ".

"Asia and Gasper, you two will continue with your current training, the only thing different is that it will be accelerated."

"Shirone, you will increase your speed a little, after all if Rias own a rook that is very strong but also fast will be killer for your opponents, but the main thing you will focus on is the Nekomatas arks: Senjutsu and Youjutsu ".

"Kiba, if your opponents hit your legs, you're practically finished, so focusing on your endurance does not help, so I'll focus on your stamina and speed. I'll leave you so fast that resistence and defense will be irrelevant, after all so it will matter if no one can get you right or even see you, it is likely that they will only see post-images of you. "

"Issei, you were a teenager with a cockroach physique when you turned into a devil, that has not improved much, but your magic potential thanks to Boosted Gear is incredible, but since you have no Balance Breaker to access that power, I will not focus in magical power, but physical and stamina. In your first training, you and Kiba will be diverting from spears of light launched by Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. "

"But are light spears not mortal for devils?"

"Yes, so do not get hit, but try to divert them with as few moves as possible."

"Now I'm going to see Akeno's potential, follow me." I told her as I headed toward the forest next to the house."

As soon as we got there, she and I took a distance of 30 meters from each other.

"Well, Akeno, you have a lot of magical power, but I've never seen you struggling even though your piece also features Rook and Knight, that's what most queens miss, they have that range of possibilities, only his magical power as if they were bishops, Grayfia and Kuroka are exceptions to this and I hope you also become an exception. You have to attack me using as little magical power as possible, you can start whenever you want".

So saying, I noticed a magical circle teleportation near where I was and I saw Yubelluna looking where I and Akeno were.

Akeno started for the attack on me trying to punch me in the face that I easily turned off. "Very predictable, try something more unexpected." She started for a kick aimed at my knee but I spread my wings and flew over the blow. "Good but still not enough, you have to be faster than that."

Akeno looks at me and advances faster than before and brings a series of punches and kicks to try to defeat me, but they are very slow and have no real power behind them. "This is disappointing Akeno." I grab her by the arm and the throw against a tree.

"You're really trying Akeno?, even Asia hits more harder." Akeno stands up and starts off with what I perceive to be rage.

'That's what I want, almost nobody saw Akeno angry, she's usually very calm and when it's going to deal damage to the enemy, her sadist side interferes making her hold her power, but if she's angry, she'll be able to show her true potential. "

Akeno's blows are faster and stronger though I see she's still holding on even though unconsciously. I detour her from a blow and hit her in the stomach causing her to collide with a rock that breaks at impact.

"By pulling the power of a Rook, you have to be able to do a lot of damage, but also withstand a lot of punishment."

I see a lot of anger in her gaze. "This is what I wanted, come with everything!"

Akeno advances against me at a high speed and brings out a powerful punch that I block, but still makes me slide until I hit a tree and soon Akeno follows with a powerful kick that destroys the tree when I desviate from him.'This is on the right track, but it's still not enough '

Soon after, the time I stipulated was over and she attacked me, but imbued her fists with lightning magic. "Yes, that's what I expected to see." She hits me in the chest with this ray-infused punch. I felt the impact and I slipped to a rock that broke at impact.

After this attack Akeno was breathless and was breathing with his hands on his knee as she looked at me. "What exactly did you want?"

"I wanted to see you fighting to the fullest and although I did not get it, you struggled with about 90% of your current power. I understood why you're not as powerful as you could be."

"And what would that be?"

"Your sadistic personality, she's good at questioning, would actually make you extremely efficient at it, but in a fight it gets in the way. You like to provoke pain and to do it to the fullest, you prolong battles unnecessarily, only to satisfy his desire. "

"But I do not prolong my struggles," Akeno said as he bit his lip unconsciously.

"You can not deny it, I can see in your face that you're lying to me and to yourself, have you ever prolonged some struggle to take more pleasure out of causing more pain?"

She looks at the floor. "I-I do not know."

"You must have done it a few times, but you did not realize it because you were feeling a lot of pleasure, but even if you are not doing it on your own, your subconscious does it for you. So that's why I made you angry, if you is angry, your sadism is ignored and you start wanting to destroy your opponents as soon as possible. I just witnessed that".I sat down on the stump of the tree she had destroyed.

"In this training I will focus on 2 things in you, you will improve your hand to hand combat and I will teach you how to ignore your sadistic personality, at least in combat. For now I hope you return home and rest for a half hour, then you will return to training. "She nods and leaves the scene of the fight.

As she leaves, I turn to one of the trees. "You may leave now, I know you are there."

Yubelluna steps out from behind the tree. "How did you notice my presence?"

"I felt the activation of the magic circle and then I saw you, but now I have a question of my own. Why are you here? Are you spying for your king?"

"He has not been my king in a long time, I came here to ask a favor from you."

"What favour?".

"We want you to beat Riser."

"Who would we be, and why would you want me to win Riser?"

"Girls can leave" Says Yubelluna and from a nearby bush I see Mira and Xuelan leaving.

"We want Riser defeated, now the motive is ..." Yubelluna began to shed a few tears that I realized she had been holding for some time.

Mira and Xuelan console Yubelluna, but they also seem to be about to start crying. Mira looks at me and says, "Riser is a cruel monster, he-he ..." She also begins to shed tears

I get close to them and I hug them all. "Be calm, here Riser can not get close to either of you." I make a bulb of tea to try to calm them more.

After all they sit down and grab a cup of tea, Yubelluna continues his speech. "If you look cruel in the dictionary, you will find his picture. I'll start the story from the beginning, although it's not very long."

"At some point, I wanted to get out of Riser's peerage and was making some contacts, but Riser did not like it at all when he discovered that. He said he was going to take me to a location one day, but he took me to a secret dungeon that he built it in the Phenex mansion in secret and began to torture me there for about 3 hours. "She stops to take some tea.

"But if you did not like Riser, why did you get into his peerage?"

"The Lucifer family has the Lucifuge as servants, the Phenex family has mine as servants so I could not refuse." I nodded, but inside, my anger was increasing.

'Knowing him by the anime and light novel already it's bad, but it looks like he's a lot worse live. '

"After that, he spent his time torturing by at least once a week, but that's not the worst, Xuelan found out about my torture in his hands and he began to torture her too."

"I understand, but and you Mira?.You also started being tortured after you found out about it?"

"No, I started to be tortured, but for no reason."

Yubelluna continued, as Mira drowned her tears in tears. "Riser started torturing her for no reason, just because he was bored of torturing only the two of us. We have the strength to endure torture since I am a Queen and have the powers of a Rook and Xuelan is already a Rook, but Mira is the one who most pained us 3 and I think Riser has fun causing pain. "

"I see then Riser is a monster, but he did not torture any of the other members of his peerage?"

"No, but he threatened to torture the twins Lle and Nel if we talked about it with anyone and I know they could not handle the tortures he does, but if you can beat Riser, we can tell the truth to the rest of the peerage and we can free ourselves from Riser forever."

I looked at them, "I will help free you and the rest of the peerage, but I need you to do something for me."

"W-What would that be?" Mira asked with a little fear in her eyes.

"I want you guys not to sneak attacks on Rias' peerage in the rating game."

"That's it?" Xuelan asked.

"Yes, it is a simple request, but it can affect the combat, if you do not make a sneak attack even seeing the opportunity, Rias peerage will have a greater chance of victory."

The 3 girls nod. "This is a simple request we would be happy to make, although we can not promise to go for the other girls".Yubelluna said and I smiled.

'With that, the elimination of Shirone by Yubelluna's surprise attack was denied, beyond training, this is something else I could avoid, I hope this helps.'

"No problem, even if it's just you 3, it's already a help, now I have to go back, I hope our next conversation will be with you guys, you can have the floor, it helps a lot." I hugged the 3 before returning to the house."

As soon as I got into the house, I saw everyone focused on their training and I toward Gasper and Asia.

"How are you two going?"

Gasper and Asia looked animated. "We 2 got to do the chores" I said Asia excited showing me the flower healed and Gasper showing an single ant stopped in time while the others could move. I smiled.

"Very well, let me see your healing remote Asia." I pointed to Issei who had a cut on his shoulder like visible wound.

Asia concentrated his power on an orb between his hands and when she pointed to Issei, green rays left the orb, striking Issei and healing his shoulder. I went to look at Asia but I stopped him at the time. "Continue Issei, you can thank then. "He continued to turn away from the spears of light.

"Very well, Asia-chan, you're doing very well and you're also Gasper," I said, stroking the heads of the 2 who ended up leaving the 2 blushed.

"Okay, your next assignments are now: Gasper, you're going to try to slow down the spears of light thrown by Mittelt alone, and Asia you've worked to do damage with your sacred gear."

"As I say this, I only used my sacred gear to heal, never to hurt,"

"It's true that you never did it, but I see it as possible to do it." I picked up a pot that contained a weed. "In that pot, there is a weed, which I want you to do Asia and think of duel it while using its healing power over it and I hope it does something. "

She reluctantly agreed and approached the plant and began to use healing power over her while Gasper stared at the spears of light as they headed toward Kiba and Issei.

'Soon, the powers of these 2 will be improved and I hope Riser is ready for your final judgment. '

I went to where Shirone was training with Kuroka and I saw the two fighting and Shirone's fists were lightly glowing blue while those of Kuroka were covered with blue flames. "That's right, Nyaa, feel your power flowing through you, is in your blood. "

I smiled as I saw the connection between the sisters. I decided not to interrupt and went back to where the others were and spent the rest of the day training them

After a day of hard training, we ate the meal made by Issei and Asia, and after her Rias invited him to bathe with them but Shirone denied and I held the laughter, but ...

"And you, Drake, would you like to join us?" I swallowed a little

"What do you think of girls?" Rias asked and they all nodded, even Shirone nodded, though she was reluctant.

I followed the girls into the hot water bath and walked in while they were taking off their clothes.

'Well, I would not refuse, but that will definitely be interesting.'

The first girl to enter is Kuroka followed by Elmenhilde,the two I had already seen naked. Then came the other girls, totally naked and it sure was a beautiful, Asia and Valerie were blushing more than the rest, but all went into the water or washed on the stools and I was relaxing in the water.

"So, what are you finding Nyaa?" Said Kuroka snuggling into me.

"Well it's different than I would expect, but it's quite nice."

Shirone looked at me blushing a lot. "You find me nice Nyaa?". She said.

Kuroka laughed a little and I blushed slightly. "Yes, you are Shirone." It only made her blush, but she had a small smile on her face.

After the shower, we all went to sleep.

Rias was sleeping comfortably on the bed when she fell to the floor, or was thrown at him.

"Standing Rias, it's time to continue training."

"Drake, why did you throw me out of bed?"

"I've been calling you for 3 whole minutes and you did not even move, so I had to do it, we have more training today, I'm going to wake up the others."

I went from room to room waking the others, I arrived in the room Shirone and I saw her with the cat's part appearing and murmuring my name. I went to her and I woke her and I do not even have to say that she blushed a lot when she saw me there

I went to Issei's room, and I rocked him to wake up and when he did not wake up, I threw him out of bed, but even so he did not wake up, I blew out the window and gave him an evil grin before throwing him out the window of the second floor and I heard his cry on the floor.

'Music for my ears'.

The rest of the day consisted of heavy training and a relaxing bath afterwards.

The important event happened at night. I woke up to go in the bathroom when I was leaving through the kitchen door, I saw Rias going down the stairs. "Drake?"

"What are you doing up so late?"I ask

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and followed Rias out.

"Are you reading about strategies? And since when do you wear glasses?"

"I use them when I want to concentrate, but I'm worried, we'll face the immortal firebird and play by the manual may not work."

"I would not say that, from what I've studied from his games, Riser is a standard strategy and makes very simple moves, he usually sacrifices his pawns to be able to leave the enemy where he wants to, it's so annoying that it makes me sleepy."

"His strategy does not bother me, but rather confronts him, if he is immortal he is almost invincible."

"Immortal is not the same as invincible Rias, there are some ways and I'll prepare you for some of them."

"My parents prepare this game knowing that I would lose."

"So let's prove they're wrong."

"In my entire life, I've always been Rias Gremory, everything I do reflects on my clan, the same must have happened to you, am I right?"

"My family never cared about this, we live one day at a time, so I can not claim to know that feeling, but I can understand."

"Part of this can be pride, but if I'm to marry, you have to be someone I love and love me as Rias, not Rias Gremory."

"Sona, Sairaorg and I know you as Rias, our childhood friend and I know as someone I love Rias." I went behind her and put my head on her shoulder as my hands were at her waist.

"A dragon can have many mates and they all receive the same love, but the first one realizes that a dragon meets is special because it was the first time his heart beat for someone and you are my first mate is not yet time, we are very new, but ... "I knelt down," Do you want to marry me my crimson-haired princess? "

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I want to marry you." I smiled. "We are still young, but when the time is right I I'll make the same proposal only this time I'll have a ring with me hahahahaha. "

Rias smiled a lot, "Now winning is the only result that interests me." I nodded.

We spent the next few days training Rias peerage for battle and in my opposition, they were much stronger than in the original battle. Shirone can use senjutsu and a bit of yuojutsu, Akeno is quite as much in magical as in physical potential, Issei was better prepared, Kiba was faster than before and Rias improved his magical potential but the biggest changes were that Asia was now able to deal damage and heal damage and Gasper would be in this battle and had his sacred gear under control, not a perfect control and he did not have a balance breaker but he was on the right track.

I was with Rias enjoying the moon so she could relax before the fight and I was talking about our future marriage since it was a subject that made us all happy. "Do you have a preference among red, blue, black or white roses Rias?" .

"I would like red roses for decoration and white roses for the ship."

"To match the dress I suppose." Rias just nods.

"It's going to be all right Rias, you're going to win, I believe that, the only ones that can represent a problem for you are Riser himself and Ravel since they are immortal."

"Thank you for this, you helped us so much that I can not even speak, I have to thank you."

"You do not need Rias, a dragon protects your mates, even if helping them get stronger, that's an indirect help, but it's still a help."

We kissed in the moonlight.

"When are you going to tell Sona that she's a possible partner?"

"As soon as you win Riser and I make a promise I made, I mean tomorrow."

"What promise have you made?"

"It's a secret, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but do not worry, it pretty much does not influence today's battle."

"Practically?" Rias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not worry," I said, smiling. She sighed.

After that we went in and kept hoping to make time with everyone inside the room.

After 10 minutes, Sona appeared by the door. "Hello Sona, this is a beautiful night do not you think?" I asked

"I agree," Sona said

"What are they doing here?" Asked Issei.

"A clan from outside monitors the games and Sona has volunteered, although it could have been Drake as well or even Sairaorg although I heard he is not home now."

Soon after she arrives, Grayfia's magic circle appears. "Rias-sama, are you ready?"

"Sooner than now I will not be able to stay."

As soon as it's time to begin, this magic circle will take you to the camp and battle. "

"Now I was curious about which field was chosen, I would have some interesting ideas."

"Where would you choose Drake?" Sona asked.

"If I were Rias, the Gremory mansion would be a good choice, at least in my opinion."

Rias was surprised by this, but also found it very funny. "She has many places to hide and I know them all, it would be interesting."

"What would be the battlefield?" Asked Issei.

"It's a specialized dimension created for the games," Said Akeno. "And there you can cause as much destruction as you want, it's the best battlefield possible for the devils to throw their full power."

"Well I'll come back to the monitoring room, good luck Rias, but I personally think he's not an opponent to his height." Sona said coming out of the room smiling slightly.

"Maou Lucifer will watch the match."Grayfia said

"I see, then my brother will see my possible defeat or victory."

"Did you just say brother?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, Rias' brother is the current Maou", Said Kiba.

"I thought you said that to them Rias?"

"I forgot".

"The magic circle flashed in red". Rias said.

As soon as Rias goes to the magic circle, I stop her and give her a kiss. "To good luck".

She blushed a little but answered the kiss. "Thank you," She said as she disappeared into the magic circle.

As soon as they left I opened a magic screen to be able to watch similar to what Sona had. I noticed that it was the same place and the only difference was that Yubelluna was far from Riser, she hardly appeared in the image.

"Well it looks like it's going to start, does anyone have a bet on which Riser part will fall first?"

Kalawarner raised his hand. "I believe it will be like in other games where Riser does not protect his pawns and if they fall, he will not even call."

"You'll never do that, Drake-san?" Valerie asked.

"No, my goal is to get in, win and leave with all or as many of the possible pieces still at stake, I'm not a person who sacrifices my pieces to achieve some goal. I usually lead the first attack."

"Why would you attack in the first round?"

"If a king does not lead, as he expects his servants to follow is my way of dueling".

"I understand, then in the first confrontation with an enemy force, you will lead the advance and then back off, deflecting and disrupting the opponent's pace." Valerie said with her strategic mind. I just nodded.

"Where do you think they should attack Drake?" Asked Mittelt.

"Starting at the gym and then invading the tennis area would be quite unexpected and that's what I would do."

"I see, this will be interesting, it's the first Rating game I see."

"Serious Mittelt?".I asked and she nods.

"What is Rias doing with Issei on her lap?" Elmenhilde asked.

"She's releasing some limiters, at least half of them."

"Does he have limiters?"

"There is, after all, Ddraig's power is too much for his body to endure, but after our training he can withstand the withdrawal of half the limiters, that's going to be interesting."

"She's having Asia with her and Gasper's at the main entrance, any idea why?" Elmenhilde asked.

"Well, Asia being with Rias is obvious, but Gasper at the entrance is one of Rias ideas that can go very well or very wrong."

"It looks like Shirone and Issei went into the gym."

"It's 2 against 4, it will be interesting Nyaa. Come Shirone!" Said Kuroka lively

Shirone and Issei began fighting Xuelan, Mira, Lle and released his nekomata features and paralyzed Xuelan's arm.

"Nekomata, I did not know you were one and now my arm is paralyzed, you're stronger than it seems, Drake must be a good coach. "

"Yes, he is, now I can finish it." Meanwhile Isseis was running away from girls with chainsaws.

"Well, Issei is doing clowning, he's just blocking with Boosted Gear like I said at the end of training, although running with chainsaws is not advisable." Issei seems to have followed my advice at the end and blocked the chainsaws with the sacred gear.

"Chainsaws are dangerous weapons, but these common weapons can not destroy the Boosted Gear." The chainsaws broke and Issei put his magic mark on them and after destroying Mira's kon, he also put his magic mark on her as well. "

"A magic mark, did you teach an explosive spell to Issei?" Raynare asked.

"No, he must have created it on his own and used the power of Boosted Gear, it should be interesting, at least I expect."

Issei activates the Dress Break ...

"I'm going to kill him". I say, but I feel a dark aura as I look to the right I see all the girls giving a murderous smile towards Issei.

"You'll have to wait your turn Drake-san." Said Valerie and I have to say, if even Valerie says she's going to kill someone, that person is doomed.

Nel and Lle were sprawled on the floor, but Mira was almost crying and then from what she passed in Riser's hand, I can understand why.

'Issei, you're dead. '

"If he uses it on my sister, I'll paralyze his legs and male member until he's 30 years old." Said Kuroka and I almost felt sorry for him, almost ...

Afterwards, Akeno destroyed the gym and I have to say that it was a more powerful explosion than in the Canon

Again Yubelluna explodes, but this time at a certain distance from Shirone. "You will not pass me by, even though I want to."

"You want us to pass you by, but will not you let it easily?" Shirone asked and Yubelluna nods.

"So ..." She was interrupted by Akeno

"I'll face it, you can go forward," Akeno said as he descended from the sky in front of Yubelluna. "Could you have made a surprise attack on any one of them, why did not you, and why did you say that you wanted to do they pass you by? "

"I promised him I would not do that and my motives are not important right now. But now are we going to fight?"

Akeno nods and prepares to fight with Yubelluna

'At least Yubelluna fulfilled the promise she made, it's time for me to do my part, I'm going to kill Riser and then I kill Issei as an extra for Dress Break'.

"Well Riser lost several of his pawns and a rook like you said well". Elemnhilde said

"I try...". She said, scratching her head with shame for the compliment.

Issei was surrounded by bishop, rook and remaining pawns until Gasper appears on the battlefield next to Issei

All of Riser's pieces are surprises with Gasper since no piece of Riser has seen him before, since he was not in the room when they appeared

"And who would you be?" Asked Isabella.

"Gasper, Rias bishop, and I came here to crush you all." Gasper must have said his most courageous phrase so far, though he is blushing and looks ready to tremble with fear. 'He knows Valerie is seeing'.

"Destroy them Gasper," Said Valerie almost screaming with happiness.

"You said you were going to destroy us, but I do not see much power in you. Destroy him Ni and Li.".Ravel asked

The two Riser nekomatas advance against Gasper but they stop in place after advancing a little.

"Because you stopped, destroy him soon," Ravel said.

"It can not," Ni said. "We could not move," Li said.

Gasper removes a bottle from his pocket and drinks the contents of it, beginning to emanate a terrible pressure.

"What was in the jar?" Kalawarner asked.

"My blood," I replied.

"If vampires or dhampir drink blood they become stronger, but if we drink the blood of a dragon, our power multiplies 10 times", said Elmenhilde.

Gasper appears in front of Ni and Shirone appears in front of Li with his fist wrapped in Senjutsu and the 2 strikes the pawns that say he hit against the building and be eliminated

"You defeated 2, what kind of power is that?" Ravel asked.

"This is the power we gained in training with Drake and we will not lose," Said Shirone and I blushed a little at the compliment.

"That's interesting, show me what you can do, I do not usually fight, but I'm going to open up an excess here," She said as she prepared to fight.

The noise in the room of Valerie and Kuroka's screams rose sharply, as they encouraged Gasper and Shirone.

Issei and Isabella were exchanging furious blows until Issei flew into the building with a blow from Isabella. "It seems like I've won that, the power you've gained ..." She was interrupted with a laugh from Issei from inside the building ,

"I let you throw me here with your punches to get Rook". He came out of the rubble and started to run against Isabella who was surprised but quickly smiled and ran against him. Meanwhile Gasper was attacking Ravel without rest and Shirone was preaching Siris and Mihae until there was an explosion on the roof and another in the nearby forest ... "

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N** =And that was Chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next one.

He had called himself: The Fall of the Phoenix

The next chapter that I will post will be my secondary fic, if they were interested, it's called The Lady of Numbers, go check it out if you like

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	7. Chapter 7-The Fall of Phoenix

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter from my fic,now we'll see how a phoenix can fall

We will have additions of peerage

So let's go to the fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

Issei and Isabella were exchanging furious blows until Issei flew into the building with a blow from Isabella. "It seems like I've won that, the power you've gained ..." She was interrupted with a laugh from Issei from inside the building ,

"I let you throw me here with your punches to get Rook." He came out of the rubble and started to run against Isabella who was surprised but quickly smiled and ran against him. Meanwhile Gasper was attacking Ravel without rest and Shirone was preaching Siris and Mihae until there was an explosion on the roof and another in the nearby forest ..."

From the forest we hear that Akeno has been eliminated but we do not see Yubelluna anywhere and when I move to the roof view I see Rias and Riser fighting on an equal footing with Asia causing damage on him with his sacred gear while healing Rias to the same time.

I start smiling. "They have a real chance to defeat Riser."

Issei uses the dragon shot on Isabella but she deflects, but the shot was not in vain, Mihae was with her back to the shot and received a direct hit and she was eliminated

"Now all they need is a bishop, 1 rook, 2 knights and Riser Nyaa, they can really win."

"You forgot the Queen." I changed the image until I found Yubelluna and she was flying to the roof where the battle was taking place, but she was barely staying in the air and it looked like she could not fight any more and probably did not want to either.

"She can not fight anymore Nyaa".

Soon after Issei defeats Isabella with the Dragon Shot, but wears the Dress Break before, I look at him through the magic screen.

"I promise I'll bury you in the deepest gulf so you do not get close to any other girl."

Shirone for her brief attack. "You're a pervert, do not come near me or my sister."

Issei sent Gasper to help Rias as he faced Ravel

"So you're Riser's sister, let's see how much of a pound you can give."

"Are not you worried about your king?"

"All the conditions for victory are complete, Drake says."

"What conditions?" Ravel asked.

"Asia and Gasper are together with Rias, now your brother will lose Nyaa," Shirone said before destroying Siris' sword with a single punch and then eliminating her paralyzing his entire body with Senjutsu. Kuroka's cry increased further by cheering for your sister.

Riser looked at the field and saw that only Ravel and Karlamine were still in play. "It seems to me that your pieces are not as useless as I thought, I have to give it to them, but you lost your Queen while mine ... . "At that moment Yubelluna landed a little far from Riser while Gasper lands beside Rias.

Yubelluna looked at the situation below. "Looks like we're losing."

Riser walks over to Yubelluna's side. "In parts yes, but I still have Ravel and Karlamine."

"You did not forget your queen by your side Riser". Asked Rias

"What a queen?". Riser said before pointing to Yubelluna and throwing a large fireball into her that made her fall from the roof.

"Queen of Riser eliminated", Said Grayfia a little shocked by the action of the Riser himself.

Ravel and Karlamine were also shocked by their king's action and Rias looked horrified at the scene.

"She could not fight Riser anymore, how could you do that?"

"She was no longer needed for this fight Rias, as you said, she could not fight anymore and I do not need a traitor on my side."

Rias begins to emanate a powerful aura of power from destruction. "I'm going to destroy you Riser," Rias said as he sent out bursts of power from the distraction into Riser, but instead of deflecting, he received the blows without even defending himself.

I was looking at Riser receiving the blows and I looked at Gasper and saw that his sacred gear was activated. I started to laugh and my peerage looked at me

"Gasper is using his power to create timeless damage."

"What is timeless damage?" Asked Kuroka.

"Gasper for the target of time blows and when he releases his power, the target gets all the damage he took at the same time, this is one of the biggest chances that Rias has to win against him, a damage so great that his cure does not support and he faints on the hour ".

Valerie and the rest of my peerage begin to cheer for Rias

Gasper loosens his power and a gigantic blast kills all that side of the school and all that remains is a pile of wreckage and a lot of smoke but nothing of Riser's eye and no warning that he has been eliminated.

'Either he resists it, or his body is hidden by smoke. I expect the last option.'

A phoenix of fire appears on the remaining part of the roof and from it arises Riser who was breathing with difficulty and seemed exhausted.

"I have to exalt you Rias, you almost defeated me, few can say something like that, but it's time to defeat you." He besieged a gigantic fireball in Rias, but Gasper slowed it and Rias dissipated it with a ball of power of destruction, but Riser had disappeared. Soon after Asia pushes Rias out of the place while a pillar of fire eliminates Asia from the match and soon after Riser arises and attacks Gasper

In the meantime, Issei makes the improved blow and injures Ravel in addition to defeating Karlamine. This time it was Kiba and Issei who reached the roof and attacked Riser along with Gasper and Rias acting as support, although she was tired.

Kiba was the first to be eliminated when Riser splashed another part of the school to bury him in was very tired although Issei still had the breath to fight

Shirone arrived shortly after the roof, followed by Ravel who had his purple cheek and torn clothes. Shirone joined the fight giving a new breath against Riser who although tired, could send Gasper against the adjacent roof and he stayed there fallen, but not defeated.

Issei lifted his sacred gear. "Please, Crimson Emperor Dragon, listen to my request and give me power to defeat my enemy".He said.

The rest of his arm was covered by armor and his chest as well, but when it was going to cover the rest of the body, she returned to normal and he fell on the roof spitting blood.

"How can this battle almost win this?" Raynare asked in shock.

"Everyone was very tired and gasper should have held their power a little more, that would have given the victory to her," Kuroka said as he saw his sister fighting Riser alone a little worried about her.

"I'm going to love having fun with you nekomata, but for now..." Shirone had paralyzed Riser's left arm, but when he was going to paralyze the right, he launched a giant blast of fire that eliminated Shirone, though Riser was barely standing.

" **SHIRONE!** ". Kuroka shouted

My anger was growing against Riser for what he did against Yubelluna and how he did not even call to sacrifice his pieces and the mood of Kuou began to shake with fury, the winds became stronger and lightning began to fall followed by a very heavy rain.

Riser started attacking Issei and I saw that even Ravel was finding that an exaggeration.

"Come on, brother, he's already been defeated." Ravel said hastily and tried to stop his brother, but Rias spoke first.

"Enough Riser, I lost". She said as she cried.

"They lost ..." Raynare said in surprise as Valerie cried when she saw Gasper lying on the floor.

"My sister was defeated, he will pay," Kuroka said angrily.

"He made Rias cry," I said silently.

"He made Valerie cry." I said a little louder. Enough for Kuroka to hear.

"Shit," Kuroka said as she stood up.

"He eliminated Yubelluna and made Rias cry." I screamed and my magical power increased so much that all of Kuou's mood was in a state of fury. But just before I would teleport myself to where Riser would be I was trapped on the ground for Kuroka and soon the other girls also got together.

"I COME OUT OF ME KUROKA, I'LL KILL THAT CHICKEN OF FIRE".

Calm down Drake, I know you're angry and ... ".

"ANGRY, I'M NOT ANGRY, I'M FURIOUS. I'LL RELEASE NOW I HAVE TO SAVE RIAS AND MEET THE PROMISE I'VE GIVEN TO YUBELLUNA." A magic circle appeared behind me and the girls.

"RISER DOES NOT DESERVE RIAS, I GO TO HIM AND ...".I soon fainted

"Has he stopped?" Mittelt asked.

"I made him faint with a powerful spell, but I do not guarantee it will work again," Grayfia said as she made her presence known. "He'll be like this until tomorrow."

"That's the best now, but what promise did he make to Yubelluna?" Raynare asked.

"I do not know, but I hope to find out tomorrow," Kuroka said.

"I'm in a dark place and I saw Rias crying in a wedding dress and looking at her side I saw Riser smiling, After looking back I see Yubelluna dead on the floor while all of Riser's peerage was tied being cruelly tortured but then I saw the light and saw myself in my room.

'What happens, one hour I was going to kill that chicken and in the other I wake up I do not have time to wait here, I have to save Rias from that marriage and release the peerage of Riser as I promised Yubelluna.'

I dressed in my battle clothes and went out the door of my room and headed for the stairs to reach the teleport area.

Kuroka was watching television along with the rest of my peerage when she saw me walk in. "Drake, are you already awake?" She got up and saw me putting on my combat boots.

"Where are you going?" She asked with the rest of my peerage appearing through the door.

"I will fulfill the promise I made and save Rias in one single master move."

"Are you crazy?, The wedding is probably already in the middle at this time."

"I did not care if he said yes, in that case I just have to kill him." I looked at them. "You interrupted me to save Rias and fulfill my promise and you all know I'd rather die than break my promises."

They all look at the ground and Kuroka tries to approach me but I move away from her.

"You made me upset."

Kuroka is very sad and runs away

Valerie runs to me and hugs me. I try to push her away, but her grip is very strong. "Sorry, we do not ..." She sheds a few tears

"We exaggerated, we should not have done that, please forgive us."

Raynare comes to me and hits the back of my head. "We were not happy with what we did after we did, we know that you do not breach a promise and Kuroka was very upset, it took us half an hour to calm her down reaction you would have against her. "She looked down at the floor.

"We should have gone along with you, not having stopped you, I know and we all know, you did a lot for all of us and we did not return yesterday, if you do not want us more as mates I understand, but ..."

I kiss her, interrupting her speech in half. "I would never want you to be no longer my mates or friends," I said as I hugged Valerie.

"I was just upset, but I can see I'm being childish this time, do not worry, I do not blame any of you, but I need to talk to Kuroka, I'll be right back." I went up the stairs and saw Kuroka sitting on his bed

I walked into her bedroom door. She looked at me and was going to run again, but I grabbed her arm.

"Calm Kuroka, I could never be angry with you, I was furious with the situation of Rias, not with you, I still love you very much Kuroka and I do not want to see you sad, forgive me." I extended my hand to her after having released his arm.

She stared at me for a minute before shedding tears and jumping on me. "Forgive me Drake, I do not ..."

"There is nothing to forgive Kuroka, I was wrong not you. Let's forget about this situation and learn from it." Kuroka nods, smiling though he was still shedding tears, but those were bliss.

"Now come on, we have a wedding to stop." She nods and goes to the closet to get her battle clothes. I walk toward the teleport area when I see all the girls entering their rooms and when I look in the Kalawarner, I see her getting ready.

She nods to me. "If you think that I can let you go alone, you are very wrong, you may have been wrong, but we have made a mistake and we are going to correct that mistake."

After that I went to the teleport area and saw them coming down the ladder ready for combat and the front of them was Kuroka.

"Do any of you know where the wedding is?"

"I can handle this," Grayfia said, apparently in a magic circle and giving me a paper.

"In that role is a magic circle that would have teleported you straight to the wedding site. If you want to save my sister, use this magic circle. That's what Sirzechs said to tell you."

"And you also agree with him."

"Blessed Grayfia, you were a lot of help." I hugged her and teleported myself along with the girls to the party. "As soon as I left, Grayfia sighed." I hope you're ready Riser, you upset a dragon and now you're going to suffer the consequences, "She said before teleporting to the party as well.

When we left the magic circle, we met in the basement of the place.

"So now we just have to climb up and get away with whoever gets in our way Nyaa, but Drake, what was the promise you made to Yubelluna?"

I looked up and then back to Kuroka. "I would release the Riser's peerage by letting them livers out of it. I promised this to Yubelluna, Xuelan and Mira, now the reason for that, you can ask them they will explain, but now it's time to make a triumphal entry. "

"And how do you plan to make that triumphal entry?" Elmenhilde asked.

"Have you ever thought about getting off the ground?" I asked smiling.

Meanwhile at the party, Sona encountered Rias peerage, except Asia and Issei.

"He's throwing a party as if he had won from the maou himself, but the fight was unfair from the start."

"Thank you Sona, but the fight is not over yet." Kiba said with conviction in his words

"It's not over, you're his childhood friend and you know he will not stand still," Shirone said with a slight smile.

Sona laughed a little, "I know ..." Sona felt a familiar power appearing beneath the ballroom. "It looks like he's already arrived, I hope Maou has pity on his soul, for he will not have it."

On the other side of the hall, Daphine Thundercloud sipped a glass of wine as she looked out the window, seeing the weather was furious. She looked at her husband. "It looks like our son has arrived, this party will finally be more fun."

Ignitor laughed a little. "Really, the shrimp are very good, pass some of it."

Soon Riser appeared on the fire and began a speech thanking the guests, but when he introduced Rias, the ground began to tremble slightly.

An intense lightning storm started out there along with gusts of wind with drilling looked surprised, as did Xuelan and Mira who were there

The floor of the room opened and the earth itself began to move to form stairs. A terrible killer pressure came out of the hole and soon Drake's peerage could be seen in him. Soon after, lightning began to fall around the hole, knocking out any guard who tried to approach and soon a figure was seen coming out of the hole with clothes that would not fit for a party.

I went out through the hole I created and soon the lights started to get lighter, as bright as the sun

"Riser, you did a few things in your life that pissed me off. First you decide to marry a dragon mate, and that's one of the biggest sins you can do to a dragon. Then I find out you do a lot of activities questionable at least with some girls, so much that they had to come and ask for my help, since I was the only one they could reach who could help them and that is what I will do and third, but not least,YOU DID RIAS AND VALERIE CRY! "I looked in front of him and kicked him with the 2 feet of electricity that made him cross 20 walls of the castle before stopping. **"Lightning Spear!"**.

I looked at Rias. "I was right, you look beautiful in a wedding dress, although a blue looks better on you." I said smiling to Rias who was still in shock, but still blushed a little with the compliment.

After that I turned and went towards Xuelan. "Xuelan, where is Yubelluna?"

"She's out there, I'm going to call her," Xuelan said, running toward the door where Issei was with Asia.

"Wait a minute, was Yubelluna and Xuelan who asked for help for you?" Asked Mihae

"I also asked," said Mira and all the girls looked at her surprises

"Why did you 3 ask him for help? No offense," Karlamine asked.

"I did not take".I said

"You'll understand as soon as Yubelluna arrives, but I'm not offended, it's a valid question."

Soon I see Riser coming out of the hole resulting from my attack and I sent another blow to him as soon as he was going to say something, only this time it was a waist of water that threw him even further than the first blow. " **Storm Destroier!** ".

Ravel looked at me and I smiled. "He can talk later." She rolled her eyes at amusement. "At least she thought it was funny."

Soon after I saw Yubelluna running through the door and when she sees me, she sheds tears and runs to me, hugging me as soon as she reaches me.

"I felt like you had not given up on us, I was not sure if you were coming, but I had a feeling that I would see you here."

I laugh a little. "I promised and I always keep a promise."

Soon after, Riser comes out of the hole and this time his clothes are torn.

"What's going on here?" Riser asked.

"That was something I prepared," Sirzechs said as he walked to Rias. "I would hate to spoil my sister's engagement party, but interesting information came up that I could not help but be curious about. Drake, come close, please, it seems you still have more to say than I previously knew. "

I nodded, "Yes, I can say yes Sirzechs, although I'm not the one who should tell you, but I think we should first remove this irritating couple from the way, are you all right?"

Yubelluna, Xuelan and Mira nod. "Finish the marriage before that." I smiled at her.

I looked up at Sirzechs who began to speak. "Dragon vs. Phoenix, two legendary fighting creatures would be great entertainment, would not they?"

All the guests begin to clap.

"No problem, I'll teach you the power of my flames before I spray you."

"I want to see you try." I took a fighting stance.

"I love this enthusiasm, but the fight should be done on a battlefield for Rating Games, this will prevent collateral damage," Sirzechs said.

I nodded just like Riser.

"I bet you're going to want something after you win, I'm right Drake-san?"

"Sirzechs are you going to offer a prize to any devil?"

Sirzechs did the most unexpected thing at the time. He began to laugh.

"If you think he's a devil, you're very much mistaken, watch the fight before you presume anything."

"So, what will be your prize?"

I look at him. "I'll want my Rias back." Rias blushed a lot with that.

"Fine, when you win, she'll be yours, if she wants to, of course." I nodded.

Sirzechs teleported us to the special arena used in the anime.

"You can start whenever you want," Sirzechs said.

"Very well, I will defeat him in 10 seconds."

"Do you think you can beat my brother in 10 seconds?".Ravel asked surprised

"Not only can I do this as I'm going to do this Ravel."

Meanwhile in the hall everyone was watching the screen as we prepared.

"I'm sorry Ravel Phenex, but your brother will not be victorious today," Said a woman as she approached along with Drake's peerage.

"Who are you?"

"Daphine Thundercloud, mother of Drake".

"I understand and pleasure to meet you, but why can not my brother win?"

"Can your brother face an ultimate-class devil?".

"Drake is an ultimate-class devil?" Several people were asked, including the entire Riser peerage, but some people from Rias peerage and many others.

"Yes he is and almost as powerful as Grayfia," Said Sirzechs.

Everyone was shocked by this and began to look at the screen.

Back to the battlefield. Riser flashed his flaming wings and advanced against me, but I stopped him in the middle of the air grabbing his head, struck a powerful electric shock before he hit him on the ground, where he created a shock wave as he hit in him.

I clasped my hands and struck him as if using a hammer before a discharge of electricity as great as the proper arena fell on him. **"El Thor!"**

 **10**

As the lightning struck Riser screaming in pain, I punched him up as soon as the lightning bolt had run out. I began to scream and the whole floor broke before 100 stone stakes came off the ground and advanced on Riser. Each stake had the thickness of a bus." **Earth Rage!** ".

His body was destroyed and he screamed in pain before starting to regen, but I was already over him and created a powerful cyclone above me. **"Swirling Destroyer!"**

 **9**

I threw the whirlpool at him, sending him down again.

"It's time to be serious." I wrapped myself in a sphere of fire. **"Dragon Transformation!"**

What came out of the sphere was a large dragon with gold scales with silver edges. "You die now Riser." I opened my mouth and fired a gust of fluff so big it seemed to burn the sky and Riser was crushed to the ground before I fell over him, crushing and destroying the ground. **"Earth Destroier!"**

 **8**

I grabbed his body as he began to regenerate and I repeated what the Hulk did with Loki in the film, only more violent and then threw it over a statue of Rook before lifting the statue of the Knight and launching it and then I spat a mighty blast of fire that melted the rock.

 **7**

As soon as Riser got up, I punctured his stomach with my tail as if it were a spear and I threw another powerful electric current that made Fried Riser before I licked it on the pawn statue.

I came back to the human form and then I went towards the statue where I saw Riser crawling out of the rubble. I grabbed his arm and ripped it out with my tail, causing him to scream in pain, before I plucked the other and then each leg ,one by one.

 **6**

"You do not know how important this marriage is, you're not a pureblood devil and ..." I interrupted him kicking his sack and then creating a tornado on my foot before striking his chest by making him fly against the statue of Queen, shattering her.

 **5**

"I do not care who you are, I do not care how important this marriage would be, if you try to get close to my Rias again, I promise you a fate worse than death."

 **4**

I have created a sphere of darkness in my hand. "Contemplate the darkness that destroys and devours everything." **"Terrible Providence!"**

I threw a cannon of darkness against him obscuring the entire battlefield

 **3**

As soon as the battlefield cleared, Riser was on the ground and I was staring at him.

A fire dragon appeared behind me. "You lost." I lifted him up by his shirt and poked his stomach so he flew on the side of a stone stake.

 **2**

He was stuck looking like a doll that could not move. I started to walk away until I heard him say, "You said you were going to kill me, but you failed like this when you failed to train Rias." I stopped where I was.

 **1**

I looked at him, concentrating my fierce glow on them. "Since you asked for it."

I carried electricity on my arm and ran at him, but when I was about to strike his heart, Ravel appeared in front of me and I stopped moving.

She looked scared to take a hit when I reached out, but the only thing I did was touch her forehead and smile. "I admire your courage Ravel Phenex, you're not like your brother."

 **0**

As soon as the 10 seconds finish: I, Ravel and Riser still stuck at the stake we appear in the party place garden. I look to see everyone in shock looking at me until Sirzechs starts to applaud followed by everyone there.

I did the only thing I could do, I bowed.

I spread my wings and flew until I landed on the porch and I went to one of the buffet tables.

"The wedding may be over, but we can enjoy the party before we leave, the canapes are very good. Everyone laughed before we got serious.

"Now is the time to keep my promise." Ravel left Riser there and landed on the porch to hear the news about Yubelluna and the others.

"Very well, Yubelluna, I think you'd better start from the beginning please and do not abstain from any detail, that's very important." She nodded.

"Can I have a tea, this will help calm me so I can tell you better" .

Sirzechs nodded. "Grayfia always keeps a little tea with her, right dear?"

She nodded before handing a cup to Yubelluna, Xuelan, and Mira.

Yubelluna told the story for 10 minutes. Apparently she told me only the reduced version.

As soon as she was finished, several devils seemed about to vomit. Riser's peerage was very surprised by this and immediately ran to embrace the 3 girls.

"Did you go through all this to protect us?" Ni asked.

"Yubelluna only nodded before she was almost embraced to death by Lle and Nel.

Acacha Phenex was furious at this and I realized she came towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for helping the girls, I realized that Yubelluna was sad lately, but when I asked why, she always got around to it, so I really should thank her for releasing them." She then turned to Riser's peerage.

"If any of you want to get out of my stupid son's peerage, you just follow me, but before that I'm going to teach my son how to treat a woman." She said as she went to the beach and spread her wings, she flew, but I popped out on the porch and created a stone walkway from the garden where Riser was strung up to the third-floor porch. "Please, Miss, go this way." I pointed to the ramp I made.

"Thank you." She turned to the girls on the porch. "We're going to teach my son about humility and it's a lesson he'll never forget," Said Acacha Phenex down the ramp, issuing a murderous intent that rivaled mine. All of Riser's peerage, including Ravel, who also issued murderous intent,went down with her and I could see that Riser pee in his pants while looking up

I turned around and was hugged by Rias who then wrapped her legs around my waist and gave him a big kiss. "Thanks." That was all she said, but that word carried a lot of weight.

After we entered, we heard a very strong slap sound followed by the voice of Acacha.

"RISER PHENEX, YOU ARE ARREST FOR 500 YEARS WITHOUT PEERAGE AND WITHOUT LEAVING HOME. LOVE, COME HERE TO TAKE OUR SON TO HOME WHERE I WILL DISCIPLINATE HIM. "Rital swallowed and ran and looked at Sirzechs.

"It looks like we'll have to cut our conversation, angry wife equals suffering." After that he ran off down the porch toward his wife and I could see that he was not happy either with Riser.

4 minutes later, we see Acacha returning to the party accompanied by Riser's ex-peerage and they came toward me. "I'm going to teach Riser at home but I can start teaching him humbly. I wish you could keep it" . She gave me a small box that contained evil pieces.

"These are my son's ex-evil pieces and how you beat him and he's barred from having a peerage for 500 years, I'd rather have you keep them."

I look surprised at this and put them in the bowl to claim them later. "Thank you Lady Phenex." I did a slight curl

"You do not need all this, you can call me Acacha, well I'll leave you talking, they have some things to talk about."

As soon as Acacha left, all the girls hugged me. "Thanks Drake-san, none of us imagined you were ultimate-class and now I think Riser is afraid of dragons."

"You should have seen Riser's face when Acacha-sama reached him, they were so scared, almost like when he faced you." Nel laughed.

"Yes, and he still had the courage to threaten me and my sister ,idiot". Said Lle

I smirked at the little insult against Riser. 'That was cute, no matter what's been said.'

"D-Drake-san, I want to ask you something."

"What was Ravel?"

"I-I wonder if you'd like to try out a cake I make tomorrow at your house to celebrate this exit from my idiot brother's peerage?"

I smiled at her. "Of course Ravel, I'm eager to try on your cake."

"I'll tell the other girls, they'll love the idea." She said almost disappearing from so fast that she ran. 'If I did not know what she's asking, I could swear she's a very fast. "I thought, laughing a little.

Soon after that, the party was over and Rias and I returned home together, me in my dragon form with Rias sitting on my head and her and my peerages sitting on my back.

The next day I went alone on the bed and soon went to prepare the coffee for everyone, so soon Ravel would arrive with the cake for dessert.

Soon all my peerage was eating along with Rias who wanted to sleep close to me yesterday.

"Drake, you really cook very well, now all it takes is Ravel to come over as cake to finish this one-hundred-percent perfect breakfast."

Soon I heard the buzzer and went to answer and saw all the ex-peerage of Riser at the door. "Please come in and feel at home."

They thanked us and went to look at the house while Ravel and I were in the kitchen unwrapping the cake she brought. "

"So Ravel, is this cake homemade?"

"Yes, I did it myself, I like to make cakes when I feel like it."

"Okay, can you share it for all the girls while I make juice for all of them?"

She nodded and started cutting the cake while I prepared the juices. "Tell me, Ravel, I noticed that Isabella did not come, any problem?"

"No, it's that my brother Rezor called her to his peerage. He's always been watching her, but my idiot brother did not want to give up Isabella, but now that my brother is practically under house arrest, he has free access to Isabella. "

"So Riser is under house arrest?"

"Yes. As soon as we got home, my mother immediately ordered him to show us the secret dungeon, but he simply denied her existence. Mother was very angry and Yubelluna showed us the place though I realized she did not want to be anywhere near local, my mother also saw this and as soon as she knew the location, she let Yubelluna, Xuelan and Mira go to their bedrooms to rest a bit while we entered the place.

She finished cutting and I almost finished the juices. "If you think about the nightmare of any woman, that room was the place, just to stay there for 3 minutes already left me scared and if they had to stay there, Lle and Nel could be traumatized, then our mother closed the place and called a construction team to turn that room into a bathroom, so it will change a little the desing of the house. "

"I understand, I think it's best not to touch the subject, but the best thing to do is try to forget and move on."

Ravel nodded. "Drake-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Well that's a question, but you can ask."

"Since I'm a free piece, would it be any problem if I joined your peerage as your bishop?"

I looked at Ravel. "So you want to join my peerage?"

"Not only I, all the girls want and I may have said that you agreed to them yesterday, they already packed their bags, they are at the door,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"They were very happy with that and did not stop talking about it yesterday. They think this cake is to celebrate their entry into their peerage and they think you're going to put the pieces on them after the cake."

"I have to say Ravel, you're very clever, I'm going to love having you as my bishop, but I did not need all of this, I'd agree without any problems and I still agree. Welcome to my peerage Ravel." I said taking the juice to the girls while Ravel brought the slices of cake.

Shortly after the cake, Rias had to go home and I said goodbye to her with a kiss. After that I went back to the living room and saw the ex-peerage of Riser looking at me with expectation. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Follow me." I walked with the girls to the porch.

After reaching the porch, I created a magic circle in my hand from which emerged my board with all my pieces already claimed.

"Time to start. Sit in this Yubelluna chair, after you the others can sit in the order you want." Yubelluna sat in the chair with a happy look on her face.

I took my queen piece and placed her base against Yubelluna's chest. "In the face of my authority as king, I appoint you my queen." The evil piece enters the chest of Yubelluna who was almost jumping with happiness and as soon as she said my queen, she gave me a big hug. "I'm going to get my bags," She said in a rush.

"A long time ago I did not see Yubelluna lively like that," Ravel said.

Soon afterwards it was Mihae who sat down. I took my bishop's piece and laid the foundation on it. "In the face of my authority as king, I appoint you my bishop."

After that I repeated the process to the rest of the girls and the last one to sit down was Ravel who was happy when she became my bishop.

"Drake-sama, are there enough rooms for all of us?" Mihae asked.

"Yes, there are, the girls who are sisters will have to sleep together, either Ni and Li and Lle and Nel, but do not worry that I'm going to do a remodeling and enlargement in this house, I was already planning to do that project tomorrow. "The girls nod in agreement.

"Well let's get the bags, I'll help." I went to the door to help the girls with their bags.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** And that was Chapter 7, I hope you guys liked it, I do not think it was a complete surprise to Riser's ex-peerage join Drake's, but I think I surprised them with more evil pieces and with the addition of Isabella to a different peerage.

I have a question that I would like an answer if possible: You would like to see characters from other universes, such as Bleach and Fairy Tail for example, in Drake's peerage and in future in Rias.

If you like the idea I will define some simple parameters: In Drake's peerage only girls enter, but in the Rias can enter the 2 sexes.

The character may either be found in his own place of origin or in the DxD universe, although to be found in the DxD universe, he would have to have some logic to it.

Drake will be able to travel to other universes in time and recruit girls in these universes, but they have to want to become devils, Captain Unohana is no use, because she would not become a devil, but Lieutenant Matsumoto, I believe she would accept.

You can comment on characters that I will analyze if they could enter, but if you like the idea, I already have an original arc prepared for after the arc of the holy swords that happens now.

If you like the idea, there will be originals arcs at certain times of the fic.

Here is the new list of Drake's peerage:

 **Queen=** Kuroka Toujou

 **Queen=** Yubelluna

 **Queen(** **conquered** **of Riser)=**

 **Bishop=** Valerie Tepes(Sacred Gear= Sephiroth Graal)

 **Bishop=** Raynare

 **Bishop=** Mihae

 **Bishop=** Ravel Phenex

 **Bishop(** **wins from Kuroka** **)=**

 **Bishop** **(** **wins from Kuroka** **)=**

 **Bishop** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Bishop(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Knight=** Kalawarner

 **Knight=** Karlamine

 **Knight=** Siris

 **Knight** =

 **Knight** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Knight** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Rook=** Elmenhilde Karnstein

 **Rook=** Xuelan

 **Rook=**

 **Rook=**

 **Rook** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Rook** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn=** Mittelt

 **Pawn=** Ni

 **Pawn=** Li

 **Pawn=** Lhe

 **Pawn=** Nel

 **Pawn=** Mira

 **Pawn=** Burent

 **Pawn=** Marion

 **Pawn=** Shuriya

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **Pawn** **(** **conquered** **of Riser** **)=**

 **See you and have a good day (or night).**


	8. Chapter 8-The Dragon and the Holy Swords

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter from my fic,in this chapter we will have the beginning of the arc of the sacred swords.

Well, let's go to fanfic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Yes, there are, the girls who are sisters will have to sleep together, either Ni and Li and Lle and Nel, but do not worry that I'm going to do a remodeling and enlargement in this house, I was already planning to do that. project tomorrow. "The girls nod in agreement.

"Well let's get the bags, I'll help." I went to the door to help the girls with their bags.

I was waking up in the morning feeling the body of a woman next to me. "That's weird, I did not sleep with anyone yesterday."

I open my eyes to see Rias sleeping naked beside me and I see her opening her eyes. "Good morning Rias, you could explain why I woke up with you sleeping here, although it's no problem."

"I saw you sleeping peacefully and I decided to accompany you, but I think as your future bride, I can do that," she said with a slight pout.

I laugh. "No problem Rias, if you want, I can do a massage service to accompany."

She lay down at once and waited. I gave another laugh and started the massage.

"That's very good Drake, keep it up. Well there, I had accumulated tension."

"You can notice Rias, you have a lot of tension built up. Does anyone massage you?"

"Only sometimes, but having the man-made massage I love is better and he's still an incredible masseur."

I laughed a little. "Thanks for the compliment." I finish the massage and get up to change clothes followed by Rias, who brought her change of clothes with her.

We had breakfast together with all my peerage.

"Good morning, girls, how did you spend your first night here?"

"Well, one of us had to sleep on the couch, but this is going to be until today, so you can not complain, not to mention that being here is very pleasant," said Yubelluna and the others agreed with her.

I smiled. "Well, I have to get ready for school, let's go girls."

All the girls went to get ready and Ravel looked excited to attend a human school.

As soon as they all went down we went to school.

We arrived at school and were greeted by a crowd who made several comments about the new girls, ninety percent of them positive, which left the girls happy. As soon as we arrived at the entrance, I turned to them.

"Well girls, now I still have something to fear to do is look at the timetables to see what class you are in." I say going up to the table of students.

"We will see. Yubelluna you are in the Rias class. Ravel, Mihae, Him and Nel you are a class of , Karlamine, Marion, Burent and Shuriya you are in Kiba's class and finally Mira and Xuelan you are in my class. Looks like that's it, see you in the break. "I said heading toward my class.

As soon as I got there, I went in with the girls and we sat down, but Mira and Xuelan had to wait outside. As soon as I sat down, the two idiots sat down next to Issei and started talking about Rias, Akeno, Shirone and Asia and I soon turned in their direction and began to emit a sinister aura.

"So it was you two who started this rumor, well it saves me the time to look for the culprit. I'll be direct, you two better remove this rumor or ... well you would not want to know what I did with the last one face that made me angry. "Isis soon understood the point of my comment and shuddered.

"And because we'd remove that stupid comment, I ..." I stopped him from ending the sentence by teleporting him to Antarctica. "Well, one less irritation, will you want to say something bald?"

He shook his head quickly and ran to sit down. I smiled a little and saw that the girls were laughing and Kuroka came up to me. "Where did you send the idiot?" She said smiling.

"Antarctica, he needs to cool his head a little." She almost started laughing after hearing that. "And when are you going to bring him back?"

"In about 3 minutes."

As the teacher entered the class, she said, "Good morning class, today we will have the entrance of two new students, please receive them well." She went towards the door and I brought back ... Matsuda I think that's his name, I never cared to learn the idiot's name.

He appeared in his chair and he looked like a popsicle, his clothes looked frozen and he was looking at me in fear.

Soon Xuelan and Mira entered and introduced themselves, Xuelan as being from China and Mira from sat by the door and Xuelan near the teacher's table and we started the class

"Well, it looks like they do a great job, I have to thank Rias later. Okay, girls, now each of you has your own room, you're just going to have to undo the bags, I'll help and those who are already in fixed rooms too. "We spent the rest of the day packing the girls' bags and belongings and relaxing in the pool.

At night, I was relaxing on the porch. I had a crew take care of an evil Stray Devil when I see Siris and Karlamine coming up to me. "Hello Karlamine, Siris what brings you both to the balcony?"

"We both lost our swords in the fight against Rias' peerage and would like to know, if we do not bother, would you have something to replace?"

I thought a little and smiled, "Well I have two special swords, it took a while to prepare the second one, but the first one is a family ralchie if we can call it a relic. Follow me." We walked to my room and I opened a hidden cabinet that contained 2 swords and showed them to the girls.

Karlamine looked at one of the swords, the katana. "Are they special? I mean, they are very beautiful, but ..."

"Well take any and you'll understand."

Karlamine took one in her hand and her face went from doubt to complete shock. "That's ... how did you get it?"

"Well one of them is from family to another I had a job to get but I have my contacts".

Siris grabbed the western bastard sword and his face went into shock instantly. "You're going to give us Drake-sama."

I nodded. "Of course, I want my peerage to be strong and how I would have the best Knights if they had not equipped with good swords. The saying goes that what makes a swordsman is himself and not his sword and me I agree with that, but I also believe that if you give the best sword to the best swordsman, he or she will be even stronger than if you were equipped with any sword. Then make it my welcome gift."

Thank you, we'll be the best Knight we can be, but I have two doubts, why did not you give one of the two swords to Kalawarner and how can we hold those swords without feeling any pain? ".

"Kalawarner prefers spear to swords, I offered any of them but she did not want to use them, so I kept them waiting for my next Knights and I have to say, you two fit perfectly for those 2 swords. Now you two will not have to using lower swords. They were specially prepared through a ritual so devils can use them. "

"I understand and thank you for them," said Siris and Karlamine, going to the door of the room.

"Ah, girls, do not tell Kalawarner, but I'm in the process of getting a special spear for her, can I count on your help to get her?"

"Of course can Drake-sama, how can we get her?" Asked Siris

"Tomorrow she'll reach the harbor on a ship and we'll go to the docks to get her." They both nodded.

"No problem Drake-san, we'll help with that, but now we're going to train a bit to get used to the new swords," Karlamine said as she and Siris walked out the door.

"That will be interesting, I look forward to seeing the excalibur and see if the power of the fragments can stand my swords." Soon the girls came back from the hunt and it began to rain.

"We came back and the Stray Devil was eliminated", said Yubelluna happy.

"Yes, that inferior being who forsook his master was repulsive and had a deserved end," Elmenhilde said.

"Good work, girls, go get some rest, then dinner's off." I said going to the kitchen.

The next day, we had passed the school and I entered the ORC room as Rias was explaining about the Yuuto.

"The idea was not bad Rias, but he has a dangerous motivation."

Rias, Issei, and Asia looked at me in surprise. "Drake, since when were you there?" Rias asked.

"I came in to talk to you, but I heard about what you were talking about and I decided not to interrupt, it's an interesting source and your motivation is strong, it can cause problems."

"Yeah, I know you can, but I hope it does not cause any." Soon Akeno followed followed by Sona and Tsubaki.

"Good morning Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno." I said and they nodded.

"Glad you're here, Drake, this saves you the time to look for you later. Rias, you and Drake could come to my house, I have an exclusive talk for kings and queens and there we will not be disturbed by anyone."

"It does not seem like a superficial conversation," Rias said.

"Yes, if Sona-chan is so serious, it must be complicated." I said

"Yes, it's complicated."

After that Sona teleported Rias, Akeno, I, Kuroka and Yubelluna to her house and we went to talk in a sauna. All the girls were naked. I asked why Sona, Yubelluna, Akeno and Tsubaki had no problems with this and Akeno said that I did not have any problems,Tukubaki got a little red but said that I would be naked too, so we would be in the same condition, Yubelluna said that she thought the idea was exciting and Sona said if she was my possible mate,then she would have to get used to it.

After all we relaxed in the sauna, Sona started the subject. "This morning, I believe I have seen 2 people related to the church."

"Church?" Akeno asked.

"If Drake informed me correctly, this city is over our domain, so church people can not enter without permission, unless they are illegal," said Yubelluna confused.

"Yes, but they did not look illegal."

"What is their purpose in our territory?" Rias asked.

"They said they wanted to find you Rias", said Sona.

"The church people want to find a devil, that's pretty unusual Sona," I said.

"I agree, it's not common."

"What did you say?" Rias asked.

"I accepted, they will come to your club tomorrow after school, but there is something that intrigued me."

"One of the two girls we talked to had a sacred sword," Tsubaki said, still blushing.

"Sacred sword? What was the sword Nyaa?"

"We could not identify, but she has a strong aura, so she's not a weak one," Sona said.

"I'm sorry Sona and Drake, I'll be back soon, Issei and Asia are in danger," said Rias leaving the sauna.

After Rias left, I stretched out a little. "It seems like we have problems ahead Sona, is your peerage ready for a difficult fight?",

"Always ready and yours?"

"We've had these recent additions, but we're stronger than ever, that'll be fun."

"I hope I do, but I do not expect anyone to die," Sona said.

After that, we stayed for another 5 minutes and then we left.

The next day, after classes, I headed for the meeting. I sat on the siph with Rias while my peerage was behind me and Rias' was behind her. Soon Sona arrived.

"Sona, I did not know you were coming." Said Rias

"Drake said it would be important for me to come, after all I represent this territory together with you 2 and it would be wrong if I did not come."

"I see, well join us then," said Rias pointing to the sofa.

"Thank you," Sona said as she sat down and her peerage was behind her.

"I thank you for accepting this meeting. My name is Xenovia."

"I'm Shidou Irina."

"Shidou? Then you're Japanese?" I asked.

"Yes, I was born and lived in Japan until I was seven," Irina said.

"I was surprised when Sona told me God's servants wanted to meet with a devil. What would that be?"

"I do not think it's a trivial matter. Three of the fragments of excalibur were stolen by a fallen angel."

All in the room were surprised. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Akeno are the ones that were more surprised

"That Excalibur I carry is the sacred sword of destruction, Excalibur Destruction." Said Xenovia showing his sword

"And the one I carry is the sacred sword of pain, Excalibur Mimic," Irina said, showing the ribbon on her arm.

"So what do you want from us?" Rias asked.

"Do you want help from the landowners to find the thief's hiding place?" I asked

"Or do you think we are the thieves?" Sona asked.

"The problem is between us and the fallen angel. It would be disadvantageous to have the devils of this city in the way."

"You talk a lot. Do you think I have any interest in the fallen angel or the holy sword?" Rias asked.

"For devils, holy swords are lethal weapons. Would not it be helpful to have the fallen angel in your possession? After all you already have 3".

"Yes, my girls were fallen angels but they no longer have any relation to them. I have an interest in sacred swords, yes, but I would never steal one to possess it. You are trying to find a relationship where there is none." said preventing Rias from becoming irritated

"If you interfere, we will have no choice but to face them, even though you are sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan

"If you know me at this point, I'll tell you. I have no intention of putting my hands on the fallen angel. The Gremory clan would never perform actions worthy of thieves."

enovia smiled a little and looked at me and Sona.

"The fallen angel does not interest me and I prefer this problem far from our territory. I can say on behalf of the Sitri clan that we would never perpetuate such a vile act", said Sona

"I represent my clan in this land, and the Thundercloud clan never stole anything from anyone. I have an interest in sacred swords, but I would never become a thief to get one and ruin my clan's name." I said

Our answers made Xenovia's smile grow a little wider and even made Irina smile a little. "That's all we needed to hear. We'll report the result of this meeting to the barracks, but we did not think that 2 sisters of maous and a mighty devil were idiots at that point, "said Xenovia.

"So, in short, what you want is that you do not act in your favor or in favor of the enemy," said Rias

"Exactly, in return, we promise it will only cause superficial happenings in the city," said Xenovia.

"Understood" said Rias and I and Sona nodded.

"Sorry if we made you lose time," said Xenovia.

"It was not a waste of time, I had nothing else to do today." I said, which made Xenovia and Irina smile a little. 'I think they found it funny, I see that I still have talent'.

"Since you came here, why do not you take a tea?" Rias offered.

"No, I do not wish to become a friend of a devil. Then with license."

"A pity, Yubelluna makes a great tea," I said and Yubelluna blushed a little.

Xenovia stopped shortly afterwards. 'Did she still stop by Asia or this time it was because of the fallen angels here? '.

Xenovia looked at Asia. "When we went to Hyoudou's house, I thought it was just a coincidence. You're Asia Argento, are not you?"

I positioned myself next to Siris. "Be prepared to interfere if the situation worsens." I said very quietly, but she nodded, indicating that she had heard my request.

"Y-Yes." Said Asia

"And to think you've become a witch here."

"I see, before I became a witch, you were a priestess." "I heard that the desire for power leads to the appearance of fallen angels and devils, but I never thought you would become a devil," said Irina.

"You're wrong, girl and I and my friends are born like fallen, we do not choose how we're going to be born. It's not just the desire for power that can generate fallen or devils," said Raynare

"So it was your mother's fault that made you born," said Xenovia.

That made Raynare angry and I was worried. "My mother may be several things, but guilty she is not, I love her deeply and I am happy to be born even though the conditions where I grew up were not good."

"I-I ..." Asia said in shock.

"Instead of being called a saint, you've become a devil. That's what I call falling." Said Xenovia

I was getting slightly irritated, Xenovia would look good later, but at first she was pretty annoying.

"You two get here." Said Issei before attempting to advance on them before being stopped by Shirone and Mittelt

"Do you still believe in our god?" Xenovia asked, surprising almost everyone in the room.

"She's become a devil Xenovia. There's no way she's ..." Irina said.

"No, even after they have undergone a drastic change, there are some people who keep their faith. I can smell it on her."

"Seriously Asia-chan, even being a devil, do you still believe in our god?" Irina asked curiously.

"It's not a mistake of yours, I always believed." Asia said shedding a few tears

"Then you must follow us now. Unless this is your situation now, the hands of our god must save you. At least you may perish by my hands," said Xenovia to Asia.

Issei tried to go up to Xenovia when she heard this, but Rias interrupted the situation before it got worse.

"Could you stop it now? .I beg you not to disturb my servants," Rias asked politely.

"I'm not disturbing anyone, this is just a simple questioning."

Issei appears in front of Asia. "Did you call Asia as a witch?"

"Now it is an existence that can be called, at least, a witch."

"Do not play with me. You are not an existence that can judge someone that ... has always been alone."

"Priestesses live for the love of god. Love and friendship are feelings that a priestess should not have."

"What are you saying?".

"You're wrong Xenovia, it's only with the convivium that humans can evolve, no one can live on the love of something non-physical. Isolating someone from your feelings is just like enslaving someone with a chain and a whip. What I would not be surprised if church no longer did at the time of religious persecutions, so do not tell me that the church is a saint, she burned innocent women in the judgment of the witches of Salem. "I said looking into her eyes.

"None of you could have noticed the kindness of Asia," said Issei.

"What's your relationship with Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked.

I interrupted Issei, "He's her boyfriend."

Issei and Asia blushed so hard that their faces looked covered with ketchup.

"Ara Ara, I loved seeing this color," Akeno said. What made Asia blush more

"If you try to touch her, I will face you all as enemies," Issei said, still blushing at my comment.

"So you plan to make the whole church your enemy? The devils of today are very persistent."

"Issei, stop ..." Rias said before being interrupted by Kiba.

"Just in time, I'll be your opponent."

"Who are you?".

"I'm a senpai of the two of you."

Rias was worried about Kiba, but we went out anyway.

Before the fight started, I went to Karlamine and Siris and spoke quietly to them. "If the situation gets out of control, I want you two to intervene. You can use the swords, but do not take them out of the sheath." the head.

"Is it okay to fight church people like that all of a sudden?"

I put my hand on Rias' shoulder. "It's okay Rias, it's going to be a controlled fight and if she gets out of control, I have a safety measure ready."

"Do you have a security measure?" "What is this measure?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I'm curious, too."

"You'll see if it's necessary."

"You will receive the punishment from above", said Irina as she transforms Excalibur Mimic

"I'll try to have fun killing you," Xenovia said as she released Excalibur Destruction

Kiba gave a small laugh.

"You are laughing?".

"Yes. There's something about defeating right in front of me." Kiba said activating his sacred gear

"Sword Birth? .Now I remembered. Two survivors of the holy sword plan. With rumors say, there really is a survivor."

"Issei-kun. To think that my childhood friend has become a devil is a horrible joke of fate. And to think that I would have this horrible destiny as the bearer of the sacred sword ... that evil destiny. But thanks to that I can still progress I will judge you with my beautiful Excalibur, "Irina said before advancing against Issei before jumping and screaming Amen.

"Be careful, Issei-san." Cried Asia

"That was dangerous. What an assault this is ?.She's a complete series". Iseei said.

"If she's a series, be serious, too, Issei, I have not spent a whole week training you to lose"

He nodded and Boosted Gear gave another boost.

"Just thinking that I have an obligation to spread his blood, forcing me to cut an old friend. What a cruel fate," Irina said as she blushed.

"Boosted Gear, Asia's Twilight Healing and its Sword Birth are not bad either. The peerage of the maou's sister has several talents." Xenovia told Kiba

"It seems that their equipment is not embellishments either. Within my power, there is also the hatred of my companions who have died so that I could live and I will honor their memories by destroying Excalibur." Kiba said as he began to fight Xenovia.

"He is reluctant to attack but he is also exaggerating in his movements," Akeno said and Tomoe nodded.

"Yuuto can compensate the difference of power with speed, but Issei ...".

Issei blocks the sacred sword with Boosted Gear. "It looks like Excalibur can not hurt Issei there because of Boosted Gear."

"Issei, you're too cheeky to have blocked my blessing for you," Irina said poutingly.

"If I got here I have no choice but to move forward with everything," said Issei before Boosted Gear took another boost.

"Okay Issei, attack with the power you used in the Rating game, if you use your resolve, you can win."

Issei suddenly makes a perverted face. "What ... perverted face is that?" Irina asked clearly confused.

"Be careful please, Issei can destroy the clothes of every girl he touches," Shirone told Irina.

"The clothes?".

"Shirone, why are you giving information to the enemy?"

"You're the enemy of all women," said Shirone with an expressionless face and then looked at Kuroka with a faint smile and Kuroka nodded.

"They revolted ...".

"Of course they would revolt, you're an idiot pervert, even though deep down it's still somebody interesting, there's too much perversion covering it." Issei bows his head in shame

"Why did you create such a despicable technique, Issei-kun? And to think that now it is not only your body that is a devil, but your heart is also enveloped in darkness. God, please forgive this despicable pervert."

"Forget Irina-chan, he's like that since before he became a devil, he's got no salvation."

Irino looked at me and then turned his attention to Issei.

Meanwhile Kiba and Xenovia were in a frenzied fight. Kiba activated his swords of fire and ice and advanced wildly, but they were destroyed in one blow and then Xenovia created a large crater with a blow to the ground.

"Powerful, but not so much as the original. Arthur would feel ashamed of what they did with his mighty sword." I said and Ruruko looked at me

"How do you know what Arthur would feel?" I looked at her.

"My mother knew Arthur still alive, she said he was a mighty warrior and a noble gentleman. He was very proud of his Excalibur and would hate to see her separated in 7 parts." Everyone was surprised by this.

"My Excalibur Destruction is not something I can underestimate," Xenovia said as he removed the sword from the ground.

Issei activates the Boosted Gear Explosion and will wear the Dress Break and I feel like killing him, but I can do that after him ... ".

Irina manages to divert Issei and he hits Shirone and Xuelan.

'Well now I can send him to the moon'.I quickly spread my cloak with magic and cover the two girls.

Kuroka is very angry and the rest of my peerage gets up and starts to thank but is interrupted by a punch of mine in the face plus a kick in the stomach given by Kuroka and Yubelluna combined using Rook force and a punch in the chest given by Shirone and Xuelan together. This combo of blows made him literally take off and disappear on the horizon, probably falling out of town.

"Damn pervert, die at once, I said that if he touched my sister, I would make him fly away. Are you ok Shirone Nyaa?"

"Yes, Drake-san covered me with his cape Nyaa. Thank you Drake Nyaa," Shirone said as he hugged me followed by Xuelan who also hugged me.

"I think you'd better go change in there." I said and they were accompanied by Kuroka

Rias saw the whole scene and only sighed and went to Irina. "I'm sorry for that, Irina-san, Issei became a big pervert after you left Japan and before you became a devil."

"It's okay, this must be heaven's punishment for her wickedness. Thank you for the warning ..." Irina said as Shirone came back dressed

"My name is Shirone Toujou," Shirone said as she waved to Irina who smiled back.

"It looks like your fight was over for major cause Irina, so let's enjoy the other fight." Said Rias

Kiba summons his great sword.

"Big mistake," Kalawarner said.

Kiba advances against Xenovia but is knocked down.

"It's a shame. Your sword is a failure. When you carry a great sword, in addition to your power increase, your position becomes unfavorable to the point of being stopped by short moves. If you can not see this ..." She said.

"Try to get a little stronger before you try to face me." Xenovia told Kiba. "Looks like that's the limit. Are you happy about that, Rias Gremory?"

"Yes, as your master, I thank you that you did not strike my servant with the blade of the holy sword."

"So I'll tell you about what we talked about earlier," Xenovia said before turning around to leave.

"I just want to ask something," said Rias. "The fallen angel who stole the sacred swords was found?"

"The one who led the action was an executive of Grigori: Kokabiel."

"Did you two just chase after him?" I interrupted Rias.

"I did not take you as suicides."

"If our adversary is a fallen angel with a sacred sword, we must be able to at least recover it."

"They are orders from above." A person has already been killed. He entered the city as a priest. "Irina said.

"The person who did this was Freed Sellzen," Kiba said as he got up from the floor.

"That insane priest came back?" Rias asked.

"I ended up finding him unintentionally and he owned an Excalibur."

"Insane priest? .I see, that's it."

"I thank you for sharing this information, but do not get more involved with this case. I'm just leaving," said Xenovia.

"I have to go, tell Issei-kun that I sent a hug and that whenever he wants to be tried for his perversity, I will be available." I had to hold a laugh in that and I see that most of the girls also had they hold theirs, even Sona.

After that, we all left the club except Akeno who went to look for Issei.

"It seems that my security measure was not necessary," I said with a sigh. "I'm going to have to go to the port soon."

"Wait, Kiba, I will not allow you to act contrary to my orders. You are a Knight of my peerage and the Gremory clan."

"I'm sorry Buchou," Kiba said as he closed the door almost in Rias' face, which made me slightly irritated.

Soon after, Akeno returns with Issei fainted. "I found him fainted in a -chan can you heal him?"

"Hai, Akeno-san," Asia said as he began to heal Issei.

Afterwards, we went back to our house, but at 11:50 p.m. I, Karlamine and Sires went out to the docks.

"Is this where your contact will deliver the lance?" Karlamine asked.

"Yes, it's right here, he said he'll deliver it at midnight. The only thing we can do now is wait."

We waited for 10 minutes and soon a crane began to move, removing a container and placing it on the ground, next to us. On the door was written, you can get the object inside the container.

I stepped inside him and got out holding a spear adorned with another and silver.

"Is that the spear?" Asked Siris.

I nodded, "Let's go home." I said forming a magic circle and disappearing into it, but not before nodding toward the crane

As soon as we returned home, I took the spear to my room and was followed by Karlamine and Siris to the door. "Well, I'll prepare the spear tomorrow, thank you for accompanying me, good evening, girls."

"Good evening Drake-san / Drake-sama". They said Karlamine and Siris respectively

The next day, I went to school and when I went back home with the girls, Kuroka came to talk to me.

"Drake Nyaa?"

"Yes, Kuroka?"

"I'm going out for an ice cream with Shirone and Ravel."

"Okay, be careful you three." She nodded and joined Shirone and Ravel at the gate and headed in the opposite direction from ours.

Later, they stood on the porch watching the environment. "They should be looking for Kokabiel now, I think it's time for me to take action." I turn and head toward the room.

"Girls are you listening to me?" I asked and Yubelluna appeared in the room

"What was Drake?"

"Let's patrol the city. Bring all the girls in the basement planning room." I say heading for the basement.

When I arrive, I make a mockup of the city in detail from a hiding place on the floor and soon the girls arrive and are surprised by the model

"Do we have a city model in the war room?" Marion asked.

"Yes, but the focus here is not the mockup but the city. I agreed I would not interfere with the case, but I never said that I could not go out into the city and locate the thief, I just said I would not attack him." I said with a wild smile.

The girls smiled

"Okay, I want you to spread out across the city, any sign of the thief will isolate me by magic circle I come in an instant." I spent the next 5 minutes explaining positioning and patrol routes

"All are dismissed." As soon as I said that, the girls and I went to the porch and they took off to patrol the town. I took off 5 minutes later and arrived at the scene when Kiba, Xenivia and Irina were leaving. on site.

"Kuroka, so you were here?" I said looking at Kuroka

She looked embarrassed. "Shirone asked for my help and I could not resist."

"It's okay, Kuroka, but now I need you and your sister to help me track down Kiba and the will track Kiba, your sister will track Xenovia and I will track down Irina. Here we go".I said quickly as I took off.

Kuroka stretches her wings and takes flight, Shirone sees her do the same but Rias interrupts us.

"Frankly, that's a little worrisome," said Rias.

"Hello Rias, I'd like to stop and talk, but this is not a good time, come on Kuroka, Shirone."

"Where are you going to take Shirone?"

"I need her on loan, I'll give her back in a couple of hours at most." Rias sighed and nodded.

Soon we 3 took off.'Well, I saved Shirone from a pain in the ass, literally, now I just need to save Irina'. We 3 split up in the air, each of us following a person's trail.

I fly for 3 minutes until I see Irina head-on against Kokabiel. He's about to defeat her and capture her.

I bring up 6 wind snakes from my back and have them attack Kokabiel and steer him away from Irina. "Hydra!"

Wind snakes collide with Kokabiel sending him 100 meters away from Irina.

When I get close to Irina, she collapses, but this time it seems only shock, she should wake up soon and will be ready to fight tomorrow.

I look at Kokabiel. "So you're Kokabiel, nice to meet you, but for today I have to say goodbye, someone here needs a break

I made a magic circle and grabbed Irina for an emergency escape. Kokabiel tried to throw some weak light spears at me, but I teleported myself home before they hit.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was chapter 8, in the next chapter we will have the end of the arc of the sacred swords.

In the next chapter we will also have 2 new additions in the peerage, one of them I suppose you can already guess who but the other will take all of surprise

Expect the next chapter with greed

 **See you and have a good day(or night)**


	9. Chapter 9-The School Battle

**Author Notes**

Hello, it's good to see again for another chapter from my fic,in this chapter we will conclude the arc of the sacred swords.

This chapter also has 2 additions to Drake's peerage, one of you may already guess, but the other will catch everyone by surprise

Well, let's go to fanfic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

I look at Kokabiel. "So you're Kokabiel, nice to meet you, but for today I have to say goodbye, someone here needs a break".

I made a magic circle and grabbed Irina for an emergency escape. Kokabiel tried to throw some weak light spears at me, but I teleported myself home before they hit.

As soon as I got home. I went up with Irina, fainted, and put her in an unoccupied room.

I did basic checks to see if she had any physical damage and other than a slight scratch on her leg, she was fine. I sighed in relief and looked at the clock.

'I managed to stop Irina from being hurt, I'm curious to see what result this will result, but for now I'm going to wait for the girls to come back on schedule and Valerie will do a little examination with her sacred gear

I waited for 10 minutes until all the girls came back with Shirone. I climbed the landing area on the roof. "And then girls, any success?"

"We did not get anything, you, Kuroka and Shirone were the ones who came closest. But at least I could fly a little on this beautiful night," Elmenhilde said.

"Correction Elmenhilde, I not only came close, but I found the culprit but I could not try to capture him because I was in an area where I could have generated civilian casualties and Irina was fainted. By the way, Valerie, you can analyze her condition with your sacred gear? ".

Valerie nods and we both go to the room where Irina is while the rest of the girls go into the living room to rest a bit, even though totas were worried about Irina

Valerie came in close to Irina, "She has no cut or you would have called me faster Drake-san. So how's she doing?" Valerie asked.

"I did not take her clothes off, but I walk all over her and I did not feel any wet areas, which means she's not bleeding. I got on the scene and I fired her possible assailant, but she passed out as soon as I arrived."

Valerie nods and brings up her grail that she uses to heal Irina's body from anything he may have. "That should work, now we should expect her to wake up by herself," said Valerie and I agreed.

I went back to the living room and all the girls looked at us. "How is she? Nyaa"

"She's fine Kuroka, he just had a little scratch on his leg, I got there on time."

"Okay, any of you have any information you want to share about the round."

They shook their heads. "Nothing, you were the only one who found anything relevant," said Burent.

"I understand, you did very well girls. Now we're all going to rest and talk to Rias and Sona tomorrow." I turned to Shirone.

"It's too late now Shirone, you can sleep here today," I said and she nodded.

We all went to bed, but I wrote down a little note that I left glued to the back of Irina's door explaining where she was. "This is going to stop her from having a panic attack."

The next day, I was preparing breakfast when I heard steps I did not recognize as those of my girls and soon I saw Irina at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Irina, I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"Yes I slept well. Thank you for saving me, but you're a devil because you ..." I interrupted her by raising her hand.

"I may be a devil, but I am not evil or I want the suffering of the Irina people, I would save you or Xenovia without any hesitation." She blushed with shame. "And Kokabiel, did you capture him?"

"No, with you fainting there, I could not risk it, not to mention that we were in an alley between houses, if we started lining up there, the loss of innocent lives would be too big to risk facing him so I backed off."

"I understand, thank you for saving me. I never thought I would thank a devil, but I'm going to open up an excess this time and I'm sure Xenovia would do the same. But now I have to ..."

"To stay for breakfast, your friend still has not returned and you do not even know when Kokabiel will appear again, so I would advise you to stay here until the evening and we will all help you look for him."

She looks doubtful. "That will give you another glimpse into the devils, something people give the church refuse to see."

She still seems quite in doubt but accepted and sits. Soon after, the rest of the girls goes down and they all start to eat the breakfast. They start talking to Irina and although she is reluctant, she started talking to my peerage and went getting more comfortable as time passed until she was talking normally as if she were not in the middle of devils.

Soon after the girls were getting ready to go to school and as I was ready, I was waiting at the door with Irina. "Irina-san, if you want, you can use the video game to entertain or read a book from my library, but I recommend that you do not leave the city without having someone to help you, at least for now it's dangerous to walk alone ". She seemed to protest, but sighed when she gave up and agreed to stay at my house while I went to school.

"Okay, I'll stay, but as soon as you arrive, we'll look for Kokabiel and Xenovia." I nodded and went to school with the girls while Irina came into my house

"I arrived in the room while I listened to the idiots talk about Rias and Akeno's breasts. I got close and when Issei saw me coming, he stopped what he was going to say

"What did Issei,give up on the idea?"

I smiled, "No, he probably prefers to protect his life." They immediately froze in fear

I sighed a little, "Relax, I'm not going to kill you." I grabbed them by the gown of the shirt and threw the 2 out the window. As soon as the whole class realized what I did, they started to applaud and I bowed to them by the palms.

After class I went to the ORC club and came in when Rias was speaking and I heard the phrase that Kiba was with two good fighters and I decided to interrupt Rias.

"Wrong Rias, Irina is in my house."

"Why is she there?"

"Kokabiel almost attacked her, I stopped her but she passed out and I had to take her home, I said that as soon as we got back home, we were going to look for Kokabiel."

Rias smiled, "I asked to send our Familiars to look for signs of Kokabiel or Freed and ..." She was interrupted by a communication from her Familiar.

"My rFamiliar found the trail of Freed, come on." She said opening a magic circle and her peerage went with her. As soon as she left, I turned to Yubelluna

"Yubelluna, go from the magic circle to the house and then teleport with Irina to my location and ask her to bring the cloth on my bed." Yubelluna nodded and teleported. After that, I opened a magic circle to follow Rias

I and my peerage appeared in the area where Rias and Sona with their complete peerages were. Soon after Yubelluna appeared with Irina holding the package

I went to Irina and got the package. "Thank you Irina, as you are unarmed at the moment, I took this simple katana for you to use with a weapon, it was reinforced with magic so it will not break easily." Irina thanked and picked up the katana

I picked up the package and went to Kalawarner. "Kalawarner, you said you'd rather fight with spears than swords so I got your own spear. Meet Gae Bulg, the spear of death crimson." I said showing the spear made of gold and silver with crimson details.

Kalawarner stared in wonder at the beautiful spear and took it in his hand. "I feel great power in it, is it a sacred spear?"

"No, it's a demon spear. She's very powerful and has great powers, you have not even practiced with her yet, but I think it's good for you to keep her just for precaution." She nodded and then put the spear on her back and then give me a big hug. "Thanks for the gift, I'll take good care of her and destroy yours enemies with her too."

I laugh a little. "I know you will."

I looked at Rias and Sona and they were surprised with the spear, but before they could say anything, we heard the voice of Freed and felt the aura of an Excalibur

"Good morning, filthy little devils. It seems my faithful gathered here today."

"Freed". Said Issei angrily and everyone prepared to blow him off the face of the earth

"You turned into devil trash Asia-chan. I did not expect that from you. Are you happy with your new shit life?"

"If you want to attack, I have no problem eliminating you, but you do not have to offend either." I said smiling a little

Rias, Sona and I formed magical circles and pointed to Freed. "Last words?". I said.

"Yes, I have some things to say to the kings of this city."

"You can talk, we're listening," Sona said.

"My boss asked me to tell him that he wants to talk to you," he said looking up where Kokabiel was.

"It's the fallen angel," Shirone said.

"And he's got five pairs of wings, he's in the cadre class".Said Sona

"He is also the people who threatened us with death if we did not fulfill our mission here." Mittelt continued

"And he was the head of Dohnaseek." Finished Kalawarner

"I would say it's a pleasure, daughter of the Gremory clan, daughter of the Sitri clan and son of the Thundercloud clan. My name is Kokabiel."

"Good morning, fallen angel of the cadre class. You already know our name, but I am Rias Gremory and this is my friend ...".

"Sona Sitri", said Sona

"And my lover...".

"Drake Thundercloud". I said

"You really are a beauty as they say, a pity that you are compromised. You have the same spirit as your brother's queen has, you can see it in her eyes."

"So, what do you expect us to find here?"

"I was thinking of taking control of the whole city from its main point that would be the Kuou academy."

"So that's your plan? I thought it would be something more complex."

"Sometimes the simpler plans are better Drake, but I'm also surprised by the simplicity of the plan," Sona said and I nodded.

"If I do this, your brothers and sisters will be forced to intervene. Am I wrong?"

"If you do, the war between the three powers will begin again."

"I thought that if I stole the Excalibur, that would be a very interesting joke, but only two little girls and other weak exorcists came. It was boring above normal." Irina clenched her fist of anger at being considered weak

"So your final plan was ..." I started.

"The beginning of a war." Rias finished as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Exactly. I was dying of boredom after the end of the first war. Even Azazel and Shemhazai did not want a new war."

"Azazel and Shemhazai? .I have heard these names before," said Issei.

"Azazel, the general of fallen angels."

"And Shemhazai is Grigori's second in command." I finished.

"They were not only against this, but he also began to study sacred gears."

"So you plan to have sacred gears besides the Excaliburs?" Asked Issei.

"Of course he has no interest in sacred gears, Issei."

"Exactly, they do not even have the function of weapons, especially this Boosted Gear in the hand of a mere human."I realized that this comment made Ddraig very angry.

"Azazel may be interested in them, but his willingness to study and collect them is very strange."

"I will not let you call them collection," Issei said angrily.

"Devils, angels and fallen are in perfect balance at the moment. In that case, we just have to break one of them".

"You really are a lunatic by wars". They said Rias and Sona together

"That's why I'm doing this. If we use the institution where Lucifer and Leviathan's sisters are integrated right now, waves of magic will not be uncommon in this area and I can take advantage of that chaos. It will be the perfect battleground."

"He's insane," Saji said.

"Put insane on this Saji, he went beyond the bounds of madness." I said

Freed began to laugh insanely: "His madness is what makes him incredible. It makes my blood vibrate with joy. He gave me some goodies to make the most of it." He said showing 4 Excaliburs

"My Excalibur Mimic!". Irina said angrily.

"Yeah, that was his latest addition and I do not even need to say I can use all of them. I'm the best." Freed laughed wildly.

"Let's take part in a good war". Kokabiel shouted before throwing a shower of light spears at all of us.

Gasper activated his power and stopped them all in the air. "T-These spears will not hit us," Gasper said using his maximum courage to say that.

"Interesting, but that does not mean they can not explode," Kokabiel said as he detonated the spears creating an explosion that obscured the view. When the smoke subsided, they were no longer there. "

"Where did they go?" Tsubasa asked.

"To Kuou academy Nyaa". Said Kuroka

"Does he really plan to dominate the school?" Asked Issei.

"No, he said it would be the center of something, so it will be something more specific. Just taking school is not enough."

"It means ..." Rias said.

"An fallen angel from his class could obliterate the whole city". Said Sona.

"It will certainly be an impressive explosion, although I do not want to see the show."

"Do not fuck with me, damn fallen angel, I will not let you do what you want with the city". Issei shouted.

"Great words Issei, but they would be better said in front of Kokabiel instead of looking at nothing." I said and Issei nodded a little embarrassed.

"We're going to the academy." Rias said as a pillar of light rose from the school.

We got close to the school. "Now let's erect a barrier around the school to stop the destruction out of it," said Sona.

"There is no need for you to stay out of the fight, Sona, I prepared for a fight at school and prepared a powerful barrier that only I, Kuroka or Yubelluna could activate." I slammed my fist on the floor in front of the school entrance and a magic circle appeared on the floor beneath my hand. Soon several other arcs appeared and a barrier that seemed to be liquid surrounded the school.

"How can you create a magical barrier of this size Drake-san?" Asked Asia

"My clan is an expert on 2 things: Elemental control and magical preparation. It took me a while to prepare this barrier, but give me some time and I can prepare anything".I said before smiling

"Give me 1 hour and I'm good, give me 1 day and I'm great, give me 1 month and I'm invincible." I said the famous phrase of a great movie, changing it a bit to fit in the situation

"Where did Xenovia go?" Asked Issei.

"No news from Kiba either?" Saji asked.

"None." Akeno said.

"But I think he's fine," Issei said and Shirone agreed.

"It's not too late to call your brother Rias," said Sona.

"Until you Sona, you're not going to call your sister, either."

"Good point". Said Rias

"I think we'd rather take care of the situation ourselves," Sona said smiling.

I nodded and said something but Akeno interrupted me. "I contacted Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama."

"What the hell did you do Akeno?" Rias asked before I put my hand on her shoulder making her calm down and sigh.

"There's nothing to be done now, but let's talk about your insubordination later Akeno."

Akeno bowed to Rias. "Sure Rias-sama. Their arrival forecast is in 1 hour."

"Well it looks like we have to destroy Kokabiel in an hour at the most, no problem, I'm even better under pressure," I said with a wild smile.

"Let's go in through the front door and then we'll split up and enter the courtyard so that Kokabiel is surrounded," Sona said, Rias and I agreed.

We and our peerages went through the main gate. Rias was by the main entrance, I went to the right and Sona was on the left.

"We'll soon fight a mighty fallen angel, so do not neglect it for a second, this will be the greatest fight some of you have ever fought so be prepared." I said and each of them prepared, including Irina who came with my peerage.

"The school territory is the enemy zone, you can hold promotion my pawns." Each one nodded and did the promotion I had recommended as we walked toward school. Mittelt made the promotion to queen. Ni, Li , Marion, Burent and Shuriya did promotion to Rook and Nel, Lle and Mira did promotion to Knight.

Soon we arrived in the courtyard and saw the beautiful light show happening there.

"What the hell do you guys think, we're doing a little experiment with the Excaliburs," Kokabiel said as he sat on his flying throne.

"So the Maous will come?" He asked.

"In the place of our brothers and sisters, we ourselves will destroy you," said Rias.

Kokabiel formed a powerful spear of light and made her hit the gym, blowing him out leaving Sona irritated

"Whatever, just do not get in my way."

"Just when I came here. Because you do not play with my pet," Kokabiel said as he fired a lightning bolt from the chair on the ground and Cerbeus stepped out of the open hole with a magic circle as a pillar of fire came out of the hole

"Cerberus?" Said Rias Surprise.

"The beast guardian of the gates of the underworld". Sona also said surprise

I turned toward my peerage at Rias and Sona's. "Okay, so I want you to take care of cerberus while the kings and queens here are going to face Kokabiel." I said as I opened up my 2 pairs of wings

Rias and Sona nodded and also spread their wings, followed by Akeno, Tsubaki, Kuroka and Yubelluna.

"The bishops take control while we can erase that view of existence," I said quickly.

All the bishops who are in the place nodded.

While our fight was beginning, a pair of eyes looked at the situation hidden in a thicket with surprise.

I took off towards Kokabiel followed by Rias, Sona and our queens. I was the first to get near Kokabiel and said.

"Kokabiel, you threatened some of my death warts and you're going to pay for it." I concentrated electricity on my hands forming on my fingers. " **Dragon Claw!** " I tried to hit him, but he swerved and I cut off the throne 6 slices that fell to the ground.

"That passed by I have ..." He was interrupted by Kuroka looking behind him, "You're not too fast Nyaa," she said as she kicked her back and dropped him into the pool area

Sona froze the water soon after and Rias began to bombard the area with the power of destruction followed by Yubelluna with his blasts and Akeno with his thunder.

Kokabiel came out wet and angry from the pool. "You're not bad but ..." I interposed him again appearing in front of him and delivering many punches infused with fire. " **Flame Boxing!** " and Kuroka gave a guillotine kick imbued with Senjutsu in him that made him spit some blood.

He stopped falling toward the ground with his wings spread, but Sona threw the pool water into him in the form of destructive heavy rain. " **Rain of Destruction!** "

Kokabiel protected himself by using his wings and then released a wave of sacred power that took us away from him. "Die at once small insects", Kokabiel said as he sent a shower of light spears

I created a revolving shield around us that repelled all the spears to the side of the patio. " **Water Revolt!** "

The pair of eyes watching the battle looked surprised as it happened, but they were shocked when the wearer of those eyes was struck by the rebound of one of the spears of light well into the stomach, which made the bearer to his knees.

Returning to the battle, Yubelluna began to generate powerful explosions around Kokabiel that destabilized him, this allowed Kuroka to approach and deliver a double kick reinforced with senjutsu in his stomach, causing him to spit blood.

"Damn inferior beings ..." He was going to speak more when he realized that the sword was complete. "It looks like it was finally complete."

Valper smiled, "I think you'd better run away, this town will turn to dust in 20 minutes".

I smiled. "So we just have to defeat Kokabiel and we win."

"Yes, but it will not be easy." Sona said

"The easy is not fun Sona, besides we together can defeat the imbecile". I said smiling and coming back to attack Kokabiel.

I re-formed my electric claws and went to the short combat with Kokabiel. He created 2 thin light spears and started to fight me.

"You can not beat me, little devil."

"I can and I will but I believe you deserve a kick now." I said as I bowed and Shirone hit a douple kick reinforced with senjutsu in his face and I could hear the breaking of bones.

Kokabiel hit the tower and her bell rang. When he emerged from the hole, his nose was completely broken and when he spoke, his voice was horrible.

"Naughty little cat, you'll pay for it." He created a large spear of light and threw it towards Shirone but Siris appeared in front of her and cut the spear in half

Kokabiel looked at the sword in shock. "A devil wearing a sacred sword and that aura, what sword is that?"

"Well Kokabiel, have you heard the legend of Arthur?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, I've read it, but what about this sword ..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence, "But that can not be Excalibur, it was separated into 7 pieces."

"Truth and Arthur must be turning in the grave for this, but Arthur did not have a single sword. He had Excalubur, the sword of the lake, but he also had another sword. A sword that could crown a king, the sword of the stone , meet Clarent, a sword comparable to the original Excalibur. "I said smiling fiercely

Valper was surprised. "The sword of the stone equivalent to the original Excalibur, this is incredible, how did you get it?"

"It was my mother's gift from Arthur himself, and it is she who will bring it to ruin." I said and the sword began to emit a powerful sacred aura that made even the air tremble.

Siris advanced against Kokabiel and began to deliver powerful blows that he tried to block with his spears of light, but they would break as soon as the sword touched them.

While Siris attacked Kokabiel with all the power she had, I turned to Issei. "Issei, use the Gift in Akeno and Sona, I have an idea that can work." He nodded.

Suddenly I heard a scream and turned my gaze back to Kokabiel. He had hit Siris who fell on the roof of the school, but she was not hit for free; I saw that she cut off Kokabiel's arm at the elbow.

While our battle was taking place, another battle began. Kiba went to Valper.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the sacred sword's birth plan, and I came to take your life away from my companions whom you killed. I was able to survive as a devil port all this time and now I have a chance to kill you." Kiba advancing against Valper

"I'll take revenge on you for the girl having cut off my arm."Kokabiel said, creating a spear of light in his hand and firing at Kiba,but Kokabiel was out of reaction when she stopped in the middle of the air.

"My spear of light has stopped." He said in surprise and I looked at Gasper.

Kiba approaches Valper but Freed does not repulse with the incomplete Excalibur. "That's my gift to you, use it well Freed" .Did Kokabiel

"This is my new Excalibur-chan, thank you. Now who will we cut first?" Freed said madly.

"I heard that a survivor had escaped alone, but to have turned into a devil was beyond my expectations. I am grateful to you, your sacrifices have enabled the success of my plan." Valper said

"Success?" Asked Kiba.

"You could not wield the sacred swords so we made a decision, we just had to withdraw the will from the participants and when that was done perfectly, we collected that will and sealed it, until the last drop," Valper said as he showed the vial

"I loved to see everyone dying in constant suffering. When I remember this, I feel very excited to kill someone." Freed said as he advanced against Asia and Issei, but Karlamine appeared in the front and blocked the blow with a silver blade katana

"Sorry, but I'll have to crush your will to kill."

"That sword, how did she stop my Excalibur?"

"Did you really think the Clarent was the only holy sword with the same level as the original Excalibur?"

Rias looked at me, "So that katana is also ...".

"Yes Rias, this katana is the sword removed from Yamata no Oroshi body, meet Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, another sacred sword with the same power as the original Excalibur." Everyone was surprised by this

"How do you get these weapons? If I recall correctly, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a japanese treasure." Asked Sona

"Yes, she is, but nothing prevents me from using her, it is preferable to leave her in a museum, not to mention that the exposed Kusanagi is just a copy, this is the real one." I said smiling

Irina was shocked to see Kusanagi and was even more shocked at Valper's will

"Heretics. While I was giving orders, they still had the courage to challenge me. It is certainly Michael's thing. There was no other destiny for them than death"

"So there was no reason anyone to kill everyone ... so why?" Kiba asked angrily.

"They were all ingredients of a secondary plan. Maybe someday we need a replacement." He said with a shrug.

"We believed we would die for a greater purpose, but even so still ... were we treated as ingredients?"

All the girls looked sad, especially Irina and Xenovia, while Kokabiel was smiling

Valper threw his will in front of Kiba. "If you want, you can stay, this is no longer useful."

"Valper Galilei, you destroyed with your research, only out of ambition and played with various human lives for your pleasure." Next to Kiba appeared figures of light in humanoid form

"That's ..." Asia said.

"Exactly what it seems to be. That is the will to live of those who were dead that through this crystallized force, could appear in this world." Said Rias

"I always thought of you, I always thought if it was okay to be the only one to survive. There were also others like me who had dreams and hopes. There were also others who wanted to live. Only I, to live a calm life, is everything okay? "Kiba asked as pure power emanated from him and one of the humanoid figure grabbed his shirt and as they disappeared into light, they spoke

"It's okay, if we unite, we'll rise again. Accept us, we're not afraid, even if it's without a god. Even though God is not looking at us, our thinking will always be ..."

"Same". Finished Kiba

The power emanating from Kiba increased a lot after that and I heard Ddraig talking, we all heard.

"The Knight got retrieve the memories and wishes of his fallen comrades and make them return to this world. He absorbed them and reached the Balance Breaker."

Kiba got his Balance Breaker?". He said surprise Rias with the affirmationd and Ddraig

"My companions never wanted me to seek revenge. They did not get mad about it, but I can not let the evil that lies in my front walk freely on the Earth. For all my fallen comrades, I will not fail." Kiba said with the conviction to kill a god

Valer called Freed who jumped in front of Kiba, but Karlamine appeared in front of Kiba. "You are my opponent Freed." She said as she collide her sword against Freed's sword. "Go ahead and finish with this monster Kiba, I'll finish with this" Said she talking about Freed

Kiba pointed the sword at Valper and deposited her and lifted her to the sky. "Like all my friends whose souls suffered. I will call for them, which we could not express in those days, Our memories and desires and with my friends, I I will become the sword of hope. "Light and darkness swaddled the sword and created their Balance Breaker

"Sword of Betrayal, I will accept the sword that balances justice and evil."

"The demon sacred sword. This is impossible. There is no way to unite 2 opposing sides in a single entity. This is just an illusion." Valper said with fear

Xenovia and Siris appear next to Kiba and Karlamine moves away from Freed when Xenovia speaks

"Knight of Rias Gremory, the remnants of her companions still reside in this world?" She asks

"That's the way I want to think"

"Then destroy the Excalibur who caused so much suffering to his companions."

"Is it okay I destroy it?"

"Yes, that sword no longer has the right to call itself sacred, it's an aimless sword." Xenovia said, stretching her arm to the side and summoning Durandal

"As her name says, she is a sword even more powerful than the original Excalibur," said Sona.

"This is impossible, according to my research, there is no user for Durandal." Valper said scared and even Kokabiel was impregnated

"I am different from Kiba and Irina, I am one of the few with the true lineage of Heaven."

"True lineage?. You are saying that you are a born carrier of Durandal?" Valper asked in shock.

"This sword will destroy everything even without my command, she will not even think of who her user wants to destroy."

"I do not care about that," Freed said when attacking with the incomplete Excalibur,but its tip is destroyed with a Durandal swing

"This sacred sword without purpose is not an adversary worthy of my Durandal," she said, attacking Freed, but he activates Excalibur's speed and escapes the coup only to be attacked by Kiba

"With this sword, our memories and desires, I destroy your sword" Kiba shouted as he destroyed Excalibur

"I can not believe I'm going to lose to a fucking devil," Freed said as he felt the cut on his shoulder.

"My companions, have you seen? With our power I destroyed Excalibur."

"Now I understand, with the presence of the sword that brings good and evil, not only the Maous, but the god himself ..." He was going to continue the phrase when a spear of light hit his stomach, launched by Kokabiel himself

But as soon as he was hit, he teleported himself. "Valper, running away like that, I expected a better ally," said Kokabiel.

"Well, now that you're out of Excalibur, it will be your end, Kokabiel." I said and then looked at Issei. "Do Issei." He nodded, spread his wings and used the Gift to increase the powers of Sona and Akeno

"Right Sona, create a real ocean here." She smiled and created a large volume of water over Kuou academy

"DROWN FOREVER IN THIS INFINITE OCEAN." **GREAT FLOOD!** ".Sona shouted as he launched this powerful attack on Kokabiel.

"This attack is dangerous because you think I'm going to get him," Kokabiel said, but in trying to deflect, he could not move. "Why can not I move?"

"Because even your spear, you're also stuck in time. Good job Gasper-kun." Said Valerie and Gasper blushed with praise

Soon the water hit Kokabiel and he screamed in pain. "This water is very hot and I feel like she's cutting me, how is that possible?"

"Sona had her powers doubled 15 times, she has the level of an ultimate-class devil, just like Akeno, we have a shock to deal with." I said flying high and Akeno smiled and then followed me

"Let's launch an electric attack worthy of the god of thunder." I reached out for Akeno to squeeze it and we 2 started releasing electricity strong enough to fill the sky over Kuou and surrounding areas with pure electric energy.

We pointed our hands together in the direction of the sphere of water that Sona created and we said together. "RECEIVE THE STORM DRAGON WRATH." **THUNDER DRAGON ROAR CANNON!** ".We fired a huge Eastern-style dragon, made of electricity in the water sphere, and when the two attacks collided, Kokabiel's cry of pure pain could be heard from within the attack.

As soon as the attack was over, we saw Kokabiel almost dead still flying in the air. His wings were roasted and featherless and his body exuded a strong scent of burnt, not to mention that he must have used all his magic to reduce damage to a platform where he could survive.

"How ..." He coughs blood. "How did you manage to beat me?"

"You're not the most powerful Kokabiel, your arrogance caused you to fall."

"Even Barakiel does not have such powerful thunder, you must be proud of Barakiel's daughter, you are very powerful."

"Do not put me on the same level as him," Akeno said. She was going to attack him again, but I held her hand

"Who is Barakiel?" Asked Issei.

"One of the leaders of fallen angels, he is known as The Lightning. They say he is the master of lightning." Xenovia

"Who would have thought you had become a devil. You 3 have very interesting peerages Gremory Rias, Sona Sitri and Drake Thundercloud. The dragon Welsh, the remains of the sacred sword design, Vitra the dragon prison, the daughter of Barakiel and other talents , I am impregnated. "

"But what I am most certain of is that church members can fight like this even after losing their boss."

"What?" Xenovia asked.

"What is Kokabiel talking about?" Rias asked.

"How do we lose our boss?" Irina asked.

"I did not mean to, forget it."

"Answer Kokabiel," shouted Xenovia.

"I tried to start a war and then I lost, so I do not need to make a secret. It was not only the 4 maous who died in the last great war, god also died." He said while spitting more blood

"I-It can not be ..." Xenovia said in shock.

"Is god dead? You can not be serious. I've never heard of it."Said Rias

"God can not be dead, you're lying," said Irina falling to the floor in disbelief.

"Almost nobody can know. In that war, the devils lost their 4 maous and many powerful devils and the fallen angels and normal angels did not do much better. Angels find it impossible to give birth to pure blood beings now and I bet on the side hell, it's almost the same, am I right? "

"All factions have lost so many numbers that they have been forced to transform humans to continue to exist. The only ones who know this are the leaders of each faction and its strongest members. In the case of the angels, it is the Seraphins, in case of fallens,are the elite of grigori and in the case of the devils, they are the ultimate-class devils. You have an ultimate-class devil here, he can confirm. "

Xenovia fell on the floor in shock. "It's a lie. It can not be true. Drake says he's lying." Xenovia asked me.

"I can not deny the truth, God is really dead."

Rias and Sona were surprised "Since when did you know Drake?" Sona asked.

"And why did not you tell us?" Rias asked.

I sighed, "I could not, only ultimate-class devils might know about that." I saw that Asia was going to faint and I landed next to her and I grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "If God does not exist anymore, how can there still be miracles?" She asked me.

"The archangel Michael is controlling the system, he can not control as well as God could and that's why sometimes miracles do not happen." I squeezed her shoulder a little to keep her from fainting. "But only because God is dead, does not mean that the world is over. He has been dead for a long time and the world keeps turning as always, people are born and die as always and miracles still happen, the only thing that has changed is that the whole religion is based a lie, but it's not like he did not exist, he really existed and he was so good when the texts say. "

I sighed. "Each person should draw their own conclusions about this, beyond me, my peerage knows and each one of them was as shocked as the rest of you, but each of them took the time to draw conclusions about it. that I can say ". I got up and looked at Kokabiel

Irina was on her knees, looking at the cross around her neck. "So the whole religion is based on lies?"

"Well, not all, I've expressed myself wrong. Some parts are wrong and some are half right, but some are completely right, especially what it says as god was, but some like the snake in the garden of Eden was just one false tale created to explain the absence of god in the world. "

My words calmed the 3 slightly, enough so they did not faint

"There has been a decrease in the number of believers and with the person who took care of the light and darkness is gone, it is no surprise that the sword of betrayal can exist."

Issei went to proclaim his dream, but I interrupted him. "Well, it seems like your end Kokabiel, some last word before you die?"

"I do not have any, all have already been said, I'm already dead, but my body still does not understand." He said coughing more blood

"You have the right to kill me kings of Kuou." He said losing his support and falling to the ground.

"Goodbye Kokabiel, you were fun to confront, I can admit," I said as I pointed to a magic circle for him followed by Rias and Sona

Soon his heart stopped beating and nodding, we 3 fired destructive magic and giving a dignified burial to someone who even faced God, even if he was lunatic, at least in the end, he became lucid the enough to die quietly.

Soon after that, we all see a light come from the sky and hit the my barrier, but as I knew he would come from above, I reinforced that part, so he looked like a fly hitting a glass and I have to say that every fan of DxD would fall on the floor with so much laughter in the scene, but then he gave another blow that broke the barrier

"I see you killed Kokabiel, so I do not need to carry his body. Who made this barrier?" Vali asked when landing on the ground.

"I myself and I have to say that breaking my barrier in 2 strokes is imprecive, I extended my hand to him .Drake Thundercloud." I said introducing myself

He looked at me for 30 seconds before shaking my hand. "Vali," he said.

"Nice to meet you Vali. So he's Albion? Pleasure to meet you Albion."

"It's a pleasure to meet another powerful dragon and it's good to see you Ddraig."

"Same here. How have you been, Albion?"

"Good and you?".

"I'm living."

"Well, I have to go, and I thank the girl with Kusanagi for not killing the crazy priest, he'll be useful to extract information." He said grabbing Freed and flying, but not before turning to Issei.

"Get stronger and then we will fight."

After that, Issei and Kiba make a touch of broder and then Kiba bows to Rias

"Buchou, I betrayed all members of the club than this, I cheated on you, my savior. I have no words that can express my guilt and I do not know how to apologize," said Kiba guilty carved in the face

"You have come back to us are already more than enough excuses. Do not let the feelings of your companions be wasted."

"I swear once more that I, Kiba Yuuto, as Knight of Rias Gremory, will protect you and those you hold in your heart while I am alive and destroy all your enemies with my new Balance Breaker."

Rias goes to Kiba and hugs him, but then gets up and forms a magic circle in his hand. "But now, it's time for punishment for being so selfish, a thousand magic slaps." She said smiling.

Soon afterwards Asia raises her hand and Rias looks at her. "Yes, Asia?"

"I-I'm going to the bathroom, do not go home without me." She said as she ran to the bathroom outside the school building

"It seems like the school was a mess, but at least Sona raised her power to a new level and Akeno and I created a very powerful combination attack. So it was a good day or night, but you understood" . They nodded and I realize that Xenovia and Irina are looking at us but soon we are interrupted by a cry from Asia

"What was that?" Asked Issei and he was going to start running toward the scream when I interrupted him

"Asia is in danger, I ..." I interrupted him.

"She's in the bathroom at night, he must have seen a cockroach, since I do not feel any magical presence coming from that direction, except Asia of course." Issei blushes and goes in the direction of Asia's cry, though he went much more quietly not to enter the bathroom while she was wearing it.

I sigh. "That idiot is still going into the ladies' room while Sona is wearing it."

"I've already apologized Rias, because if he does, I'll kill him at once." Rias sighed and made a faint facepalm before turning to Kiba. "Your punishment will start as soon as we get home." Kiba swallowed , but he would accept punishment as a knight, fortunately she forgot about Shirone's punishment, unintentionally or purposely not to get upset with Kuroka, since I believe Kuroka believes that only she can discipline her sister, since she is the oldest, but I would have to ask her to confirm this.

Soon after we heard Issei call Rias and she looks skeptical at the little grove and I start laughing. "Wait a minute, or he can not kill a cockroach because he has taken them or he has found a giant cockroach. Any of the alternatives is enough funny ".

Rias sighs while everyone laughs, including Xenovia, even if she's a light laugh.

Sona looks at me. "Drake, you can tell Rias that I've stopped the arrival of Sirzechs and my sister before they both appear in Ramb's dresses." She said as she opened a magic circle

"Sirzechs dressed Rambo and his sister coming as a battle-inspired mahou shoujo probably, but seeing Sirzechs Rambo dress would be pretty funny, until you would have to admit it.".Everyone started to hold their laughter imagining this scene.

Soon after, she comes out with the magic circle and I look at Shirone who had a tear showing her bra. "Shirone, you saw you need another sweater."

She nods and I see Issei coming in. "Where's Sona?"

"She left to prevent Rias' brother from appearing dressed as Rambo." Issei must have imagined the scene as he made a facepalm

"I agree, it would be ridiculous, though funny, but I would not want to see Grayfia's reaction later."I said

"Now I do not understand anything else, have they discovered underwear from Rias and Sona that were stolen by the perverts?" Asked Burent.

"It's possible, you will know, but if you have any of mine, they will pay," said Ravel pouting

Soon Issei came back running almost breathless. "Rias asked to call you Drake, it's urgent."

I nodded and ran after Issei. Soon we got close to the restrooms and I saw the source of the comos lying with a hole in the stomach, was Aika Kiryuu.

"Now I see the source of the cry."

"Drake-san, you can bring her back to life turning her into a devil with Rias made with me," Asked Asia quickly.

If time has not passed, yes." I reached for her. "It can still be revived, we have 2 minutes on the clock

"Why did not you try to revive her Rias?"

"I tried, but I only had one Rook piece and she is not compatible with Rook, the only piece that is for her is a pawn, but I do not have any left over and since Sona left, I had to ask Issei to call you"

"Drake-san, I know you want strong devils in your peerage, but open an excess to Aika, please?" He asked Asia with his eyes almost shedding tears.

"Calm Asia, I'll do it, do not worry." I took my pawn piece and placed it on her chest

"Listen to me, Aika Kiryuu. From now on we will follow together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Be happy to be a devil, walk the earth like one and make my family as my Pawn."The piece entered her chest and the wound began to close behind the rising and falling of her breast

Asia sighed happily after that. "Thank you Drake-san, Aika will be a good devil."

I smiled. "Relax Asia, I was going to do it anyway, do not worry. But now I also have to go, I'll take the sleeping beauty here to my house. Rias you can call Aika's parent and tell her is sleeping in your house today? "Rias nods as I lift Aika in a bride style and take her to where they were my peerage.

As soon as I leave the forest, everyone sees me carrying Aika and they approach in surprise. "Who is she?"

"Aika Kiryuu, a student here, Kokabiel piercing her stomach, probably before we arrived, to be atoning or something, we'll find out more after she wakes up, but for now we're going against a fallen cadre class is not easy" . I said opening a magic circle and all my peerage approached me and we teleported home

I put Aika in bed and went to sleep

The next day, I woke up to the doorbell. I got up, lay down a little, and went to the door. "I'm coming," I said sleepily in my face.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Rias, Xenovia and Irina at the door. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"It's Saturday, so I was not expecting visitors so early, but you can come in, I did not prepare breakfast, but I have some cinnamon cookies if you can."

The three shake their heads and go in. They grab a cookie and sit on the couch. "Good morning, Drake, I came to you on a Saturday night because of a request."

"Do you have a request for me?"

"No, but Irina has. Go ahead, Irina." Rias said encouraging Irina

"I wonder if you would accept me in your peerage?" Irina said with apprehension in her voice.

"Well, I do not have any problems but I'd like an explanation why this?" I asked for a Knight piece to appear in my hand

"After I discovered that God died, I went into shock, but his words yesterday helped me, moreover, in finding out about God's death, I was considered a heretic, just like Xenovia, so Xenovia came up with this idea of becoming devils and I agreed after a little thought. I could not forget the way they looked at us as soon as we told them about it, so we came here even though we did not have the Excaliburs."

As soon as she finished speaking, Karlamine and Siris went down the stairs followed by the rest of my peerage

"Good morning, girls, I assume you heard everything?"

Elmenhilde nods and Karlamine says, "Is Xenovia going to join us as well?"

"No, she's already joined my peerage".Said Rias smiling.

"No problem Rias." I said and pointed to the larger sofa. "You can lie down there Irina, I'll do the ritual." She nods and sits down on the couch. I put the Knight piece on her chest

"Listen to me, Irina Shidou. From now on we will follow together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Be happy to be a devil, walk the earth like one and make my family as my Knight."

"Thanks Drake-san, I appreciate it, I took all my clothes that I had in the church and I'm going to choose a room." I nodded and Rooks from my peerage were helping her with the luggage

I turned around and saw Xenovia looking at Siris. "Now that I am also a devil, we can make a fight between Durandal and Clarent, after all his sword, that of Kiba and Kusanagi are worthy opponents to my sword."

Siris smiles and nods. "This fight will be the most interesting of my life."

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was chapter 9. I think you were waiting for Irina, but I must have surprised you with Aika. She is someone who has a lot of potential and she will have a sacred gear, but she only later acquires it and is an existing, only which I think could be best harnessed. Aika already has the personality of a devil, so why not turn her into a devil

In the next chapter, we will have the beginning of the arc of the three factions or an original arc, depending on the clergy of the answers in chapter 7 and 8

A small spoiler is that the arc will involve Valper Galilei and books

Now let's update the Drake peerage:

 **King=** Drake Thundercloud

 **Queen=** Kuroka Toujou

 **Queen=** Yubelluna

 **Queen=**

 **Bishop=** Valerie Tepes(Sacred Gear=Sephiroth Graal)

 **Bishop=** Raynare

 **Bishop=** Mihae

 **Bishop=** Ravel Phenex

 **Bishop=**

 **Bishop=**

 **Bishop=**

 **Bishop=**

 **Knight=** Kalawarner(Demon Lance=Gae Bulg)

 **Knight=** Karlamine(Sacred Sword=Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)

 **Knight=** Siris(Sacred Sword=Clarent)

 **Knight=** Irina Shidou

 **Knight=**

 **Knight=**

 **Rook=** Elmenhilde Karnstein

 **Rook=** Xuelan

 **Rook=**

 **Rook=**

 **Rook=**

 **Rook=**

 **Pawn=** Mittelt

 **Pawn=** Ni

 **Pawn=** Li

 **Pawn=** Lhe

 **Pawn=** Nel

 **Pawn=** Mira

 **Pawn=** Burent

 **Pawn=** Marion

 **Pawn=** Shuriya

 **Pawn=** Aika Kiryuu

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

 **Pawn=**

And Rias Peerage:

 **King=** Rias Gremory

 **Queen=** Akeno Himejima

 **Bishop=** Gasper Vladi(Sacred Gear=Forbidden Balor View)

 **Bishop=** Asia Argento(Sacred Gear=Twilight Healing)

 **Knight=** Kiba Yuuto(Sacred Gear=Sword Birth)

 **Knight=** Xenovia Quarta

 **Rook=** Shirone Toujou

 **Rook=**

 **Pawn(x8)=** Issei Hyoudou(Sacred Gear=Boosted Gear)

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	10. Chapter 10-The Dragon Vs the Demons

**Author Notes**

Hello, welcome to my 10th chapter of my fic, in this chapter happens my original mini arc, it can wrap this and maybe the next chapter, depending on my creativity and prepare for the union of two very strong people in Drake's peerage

Well, let's go to fanfic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

I turned around and saw Xenovia looking at Siris. "Now that I am also a devil, we can make a fight between Durandal and Clarent, after all his sword, that of Kiba and Kusanagi are worthy opponents to my sword."

Siris smiles and nods. "This fight will be the most interesting of my life."

The next day I got up in the morning I went towards the kitchen, but I stopped when I saw Irina watching television

"Good morning Irina, how was your first night like a devil?"

"Oh, I had not seen you, Drake-san, it was different, I never thought I'd turn out to be a devil, but at the same time, I never thought God was dead, so I'll get used to it."

"I see, I'm glad to hear this, tell me what you're going to want for breakfast?"

"I do not know, surprise me." Irina smiled a little.

I laughed a little. "I've always been good at surprising."

After all the others woke up and had breakfast, I heard noises in the room where Aika was and when I opened the door, I saw her stroking her stomach where she had a hole before

"Your stomach has fully recovered, do not worry," I said.

"D-Drake, what happened yesterday, I saw ..." I know what you saw and I'll explain everything to you today as the day goes on, but to be brief, I'm half a devil and a half dragon and how you died, I've revived you and now you're such a devil as Asia for example. "I gave a brief explanation

"Is Asia-chan a devil too?"

"Yes, she is, well I'll explain from the beginning, but in the meantime, I think you'd better switch to school, it's Friday and we still have class".

Aika removed the rags from her shirt and stayed in her skirt and bra in the room while she took the clothes

I went on to explain to Aika the whole history of the world, the true story and only ended when we arrived at school

"I did not know the world was so big ... it's beyond my craziest imagination and now I'm in this world." She sighed. "But even if I did not plan this, I'd rather become a devil than die, so I thank Drake. "She said giving a happy smile

"No problem, Aika-chan." I turned to the girls. "Well, we'll meet with the ORC after class." Everyone nodded without exception.

After class, we arrived at Orc and I opened the door and entered, seeing Issei surprised when Xenovia shows his wings

"There's no need to be so surprised Issei, it's not like it's a bombshell revelation, it just means you have a new partner in the peerage."

"Drake-san, how's Aika?" Asked Asia.

"See for yourself." I said entering and revealing Aika behind me.

"H-Hello Asia." Said Aika hesitantly.

"Good thing you're okay Aika-san," said Asia as she hugged Aika who responded to the embrace with an even deeper one

Issei was surprised to see Irina there. "Irina, do not tell me you too ..."

"Issei-kun, now I'm a devil of the Drake-sama peerage, so we're going to be living together like we used to be." Issei smiled after that.

It seems like each of us got some more interesting pieces, not Rias-chan. "I said giving her a light kiss

She answered the kiss before she spoke. "It's true, now all it takes is one Rook piece for me to complete my peerage, and you?"

"I'm missing: 1 Queen, 4 Bishops, 2 Knights, 4 Rooks and 14 Pawns." I said

"You're still a long way from completing your peerage, but it's already very strong the way it is."

"Truth." I smiled and sat down followed by the rest of my peerage.

"Is it all right for you two to become devils?" Asked Issei

"Yes, after we discovered that God was dead, our life was already." After saying that, Xenovia started talking to herself until she made a wish to God and her head pulsed causing pain to her.

"I also have no problem with that, I'm just on one side that I thought I would never be, but I noticed that the church is wrong about the heck. After living with several, I could notice that most of the things they talk about it's just to scare us and it's not true, "Irina said, smiling slightly.

"I should apologize to you Argento Asia. God is dead, the compassion and salvation that I have spoken have only existed a long time. Then forgive me for everything I said. You can beat me if it makes you feel better" .

I gave a small laugh. "Asia would not hit almost anyone."

"I ceased to be a respected bearer of the sacred sword and became a heretic who discovered the greatest of taboos. They all changed the way they looked at me and Irina, we looked like monsters in their eyes and you must have been through the same thing."

"Xenovia-san, I'm happy with the life I have. I may be a devil now, but I've found someone special and made several friends. I'm happy as I am now." I said Asia smiling and blushing a little at the special person

Xenovia looked a little surprised but then smiled. "I see. I want you to help me in an thing Asia."

"Do you want my help?".

"Can you show the school to me and Irina any time?"

"Sure." Happy Asia said while Irina also smiled.

"I would also like to face you again Kiba, bearer of the demonic sacred sword."

"I would be more than happy to face you again in combat."

After that, I went home with the girls, but not before Akeno came and talked to me. "Drake-san, could you teach me magic preparation in your time, liver?"

"Do you want to learn magic preparation?"

"Yes, please," she said as she bent over to me.

"No problem, how do you feel about doing this tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?"

"It would be perfect, thank you," she said before I disappeared into the magic circle.

As soon as I got home, each of the girls went to do something and I went to the porch to read a little until Irina sat in a chair on the porch while I was sitting on the porch.

"Yes, Irina?"

"I have a doubt".

"You can talk," I said.

"Every knight has a special weapon: Clarent, Gae Bulg and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, although I still can not believe you got the last one, I still wonder if I'll have any special weapons as well?".

"Yes, all my knights will have special weapons and for you I am thinking of a specific sword and a shield."

"I've never used a shield before and it would not disrupt the speed of a knight?"

"Well, it may disrupt some of the maneuvers, but it will not disturb the speed itself, do not worry and besides that, despite the title of knight, I will never go using a shield and this will take a lot of surprise opponents"

"What are the sowrd and shield that I'm going to use?"

"Oh, I will not say, it's a secret, but I'll start looking for my alternatives and I'll start with the shield, after all you have a normal katana to use until your special sword arrives, so it's good that I get the shield first you get used to wearing a shield. "I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I used one and it's going to be strange at first, but I might like it, at least I hope so." She said getting up and going back to the room watching TV

'Well now I have some ideas for interesting shields, I just have to see if there are any of my options that I can get easily. Well I can worry about that tomorrow, for now I'm going to relax'.

The next day I started looking for the shield for Irina through my contacts and went to school.

As soon as we arrive at the ORC I hear Rias speak. "Do not play, the fallen angels have invaded our territory more than once and then say that?"

"They say what Rias?" I asked coming in and leaning against her desk.

"Oh Drake, I was going to tell you, but the fallen angels said there's going to be a meeting between the three factions here in Kuou."

I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, that's sure to be agitated, do they have any predictions for when?"

"In a week, next Saturday, after the day of watching the children." Said Rias

"The battle against Kokabiel involved the 3 factions, so the 3 are in high evidence now," said Xenovia before taking a sip of tea.

Akeno served tea for everyone while Rias sat down. "Yes, although no one expected us to defeat Kokabiel and now we and our peerages are the subject of the moment in the underworld, though no one knows of any of our peerages yet, they speculate who might be and what his powers are all the time. "

"That I did not know. We'll introduce our peerages to them someday."

"Now I'm more worried about Azazel, Issei has been visiting him for some time without knowing it was him, what do you think, Drake?"

"Well I have 2 opinions, the first is that Azazel is interested in Boosted Gear and wants to study it a bit and the second is that Issei needs to improve his magical sensing, after all not to notice that someone by his side is a supreme fallen angel, the leader no less, is simply pathetic. "

Issei bows his head in shame. "I'm going to improve my magic sensor."

"Well we have a club tarfa today, so follow me." We followed Rias to the school pool that was very dirty

"Why does ORC have to clean it up?" Xenovia asked.

"Usually this is the task of the student council, but they were overwhelmed by the incident with Kokabiel and asked to do this."

"No problem Rias, but we're going to win something with that, are not we?" I asked

"Yes, after we clean it, we'll be able to use it."

"Okay, that's really good, in my house I have a big tub, but it's not a pool, I need to build one, but at least that covers up in the meantime."

Issei began to make a vicious face and I shoved him into the water. Shirone held up the laughter.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, now let's clean it up, I want to enjoy the sun."

I shifted and left the locker room waiting for the rest of them to leave, not to mention that the women's locker room was crowded

I soon saw Issei coming out of the locker room with his arm changing form. Soon after Rias left and saw the arm of Issei

"It seems that Issei can not stand the power of a dragon, so his arm goes out of control, it seems that Issei must have the extra power extracted from him or himself extract."

"How would he draw his own power?" Nel asked.

"Well he can unload the power on something or fight a bit to get that extra power," I said and Rias nodded.

"Yes or Akeno can extract his power, she's an expert on that."

"True, then there are 3 options, well we can go the easy way, I do not want this to take too long. Akeno help Issei to take the excess power in the meantime, let's clean the pool".Said Rias

We spent the next 10 minutes cleaning the pool completely and soon after that Akeno filled her with water magic."

Now we can swim," Rias said before looking at me. "Drake, how's my bikini?"

"White meets you Rias, it's strange, but it looks good on you."

"Thanks". Said Rias blushing

"Ara Ara, so you were very confident today for being the first time Drake sees you in a bikini, is not Buchou?"

"A-And you Akeno?" Rias said as he stammered.

"Maybe," she said smiling.

"Issei-san, I've traded myself too." Asia said to Issei

"You were very good, all the old masi brothers would be delighted," said Issei happily.

I feel someone grab my arm and when I look, I see Shirone showing me his swimsuit.

"It looked great on you Shirone, accentuates your curves." She gave a small smile and blushed a little

"Thank you, Nyaa."

I see Kuroka smiling seeing her sister blush and then she comes to show me her bikini

"Black on black, it looks perfect on you, Kuroka."

"Black on black?, I have to use that phrase more Nyaa"

My other arm is grabbed and I see Ravel in a pretty blue revealing outfit

"It matches your eyes Ravel." She blushed a lot and gave me a quick hug before jumping into the pool. As soon as she hit the water she let out a lot of steam wrap around her before she relaxed.

When a Phenex blush, they really get warm and touch each other in water, it cools them and I have to say that it is quite interesting to see

Soon after the girls started to show me their bikinis of different models and colors and I always said a different compliment, always looking for something that stood out and then we started to enjoy the pool

"I needed it." I said floating in the pool. The girls were all around the pool and Issei was having an overdose of bikinis

"Drake, love, can you pass sunscreen on me?" He asked Rias as he let go of the back of the bikini

"Sure." I said and started putting sunscreen on her while doing a massage at the same time

"This is perfect love, your massage is from another world"

"Thank you Rias, I like to leave all my mates at will. That reminds me, would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Is this a date?" She said smiling.

"Yes." I said

"Of course I'd like to go, I've never been to a zoo."

"I thought you had already gone in at least 1, well it will be fun then."

" Can you pass the sunscreen up front too?"

I looked sideways. Kiba was swimming and Issei was talking to Asia and Irina. I turned back to Rias. "Sure, my dear."

Rias turned around and I started to move the bearer in her, starting in the stomach, until I felt Akeno sticking in my back

"It's unfair that it's only with Buchou Drake-kun." I blushed a little

"Well you can lie down and I'll step into you Akeno, do not worry," I said as I continued to spend in Rias who was enjoying the massage in the breasts. Akeno soon lay down and let go of the bikini top for me to go over her

"Honey, this is very good, carry on, do not stop." Rias said while moaning slightly of pleasure and happiness

"Sure." I said spreading sunscreen on her legs.

As soon as I finished with Rias, I went towards Akeno and started to put the sunscreen on the back along with the massage.

"You're right Rias, your future husband's massage is incredibly good," Akeno said as he relaxed.

"Of course it is, I would not lie about it. Thank you Drake, I was in need of this massage."

"No problem Rias". I said giving a wink to her that made her blush

Akeno turned and I started to move past the front, starting from the stomach and then moving on to the breasts

Meanwhile, all the girls were in the water or relaxing outside of it except Xenovia

As soon as I finished putting sunscreen on Akeno, I got up. "I'm going to look for Xenovia, I'll be right back"

I went to look for her and found her coming out of the ladies' locker room and soon Ravel had come to my side.

"Ravel?"

"You left and I decided to see , you look great," she told me before speaking to Xenovia.

"Thank you, this is the first time I wear a bikini, so I took some time to put it on"

"It was good in you Xenovia, it combines with your come and enjoy the pool"

"Well I was thinking about some things after what happened in the last few days."

"What was Xenovia-san?" Ravel asked.

"The first thing is where did Valper Galilei go?" He disappeared when Kokabiel hit that spear on him, is he still alive? "

"It is possible, it was a wound in the stomach and Valper is a doctor, even if he is a madman, so it is possible that he is alive. I will try to discover his where abouts, since such an evil being should not remain alive." I said and the two nodded.

"And the second thing is that I want your child."

I blinked about 10 times and Ravel blushed a lot. "If Drake is going to have a baby with Xenovia ...".

"It may be Xenovia, I have no problem with that, but it's still too early to think about children, not to mention that if I were to start children, I would start with Rias."

"I see, but I want you to keep that in mind, okay?"

I nodded and looked at Ravel who was sighing but was still blushing

"Looks like you have to jump in the pool again Ravel." She nodded.

After the pool, each of us went home.

As soon as I got home, I checked if they had already found the Irina shield and what surprised me is that yes, they are only waiting for me to send the request to send him.

'Well now only the sword is missing.' I sent the request for the shield and sent the request to look for a specific sword that I think combines with Irina better than the Joyeuse that she can later

The next day I wake up with Kuroka in my bed. I decide to scratch behind her ears.

"Nyaa, this is good, do not stop, this is a great awakening," Kuroka said as his tails swayed with happiness.

"Good morning to you too Kuroka, what will you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and a good fresh milk Nyaa".

"Okay, I'll prepare," I said as I got out of bed and went to the kitchen while Kukoka stood stretching like a cat does when he woke up

Soon after, she left my room and sat on one of the benches in the kitchen. "You go to the zoo with Rias today, do not you?"

"Yes, and I want you and Yubelluna to take care of the house and the girls, if an order arrives today, it's something for Irina, so leave it in my room."

"Ok Nyaa," she said before I gave her some milk.

After breakfast, I went out and met Rias in front of the school. "Hi Rias, it's good to see you," I said giving her a kiss.

We were walking to the zoo. Arriving there, we went to see the elephants that Rias was enchanted

"This is the first time I see elephants live, they are beautiful." She said happily

We went to see the giraffes and then the lions before we saw the crocodiles. And it was a great day before the zoo reached a 10 minute close

Rias pouted, "I was enjoying seeing the animals, can we see the cheetahs before we leave?"

"Of course Rias, they are on the way to the very exit." We walked to the cheetah enclosure, but in front of it, we saw what could be said as a male nekomata, who appeared to be a nekomata cheetah, the only visible difference is that he had black spots around his eyes

At the time, I realize that Rias was tense and interested looking at him and he smelled the air, turns to us and smiles. "It took you longer to show up so I predicted."

"You predicted our arrival? Interesting, but now I'm curious, what do you want with us?"

"I, nothing, but unfortunately I came here to kill you both."

"Interesting, but I like to do this outside the zoo so do not hurt the animals if you do not mind, of course"

"I do not care, I can kill you anywhere" He says heading for the zoo, with me and Rias following him a certain distance.

As soon as we got to the nearest place without people it was the ground where that abandoned church was where the fallen angels had their base

"I hope you do not have any complaints about that place," I said.

"Not Drake Thundercloud, I have no complaints."

"You know my name but I do not know your name and your goal of trying to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you because I have to do this, as for my name, I'm Jackal." He said with a fierce smile

It was at this time that I recognized him and was in shock. 'As he is here, he is a demon from the universe of Fairy Tail, I came here when I died and he could have done the same, but why he wants to kill me.' I smiled at him and assumed a fighting stance. "That will be interesting"

My skin is covered with scales to protect me from Jackal's explosions, if it's the same as that of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Jachal's hands and forearms turn black.

We stared at each other and began to circle, always keeping our eye on the other until Jackal made the first move advancing and delivering a sequence of punches with me blocking most of them.

As soon as he pulled away a little and I advanced and began to deliver powerful punches and kicks that made him fly until he hit the church.

She ran off through the hole he made and threw me into a pew of the church I'd splintered. Log then he made a powerful punch that broke my defense, followed by a sequence in the face ending up grabbing my neck with the tail and throwing me in the church

'He has not yet activated his curse and is using only physical combat, I promise that I will be able to stop him before he activates his curse'.I created super concentrated air blades and I threw against him. " **Aerial Reaper!** ".

He swerved and beckoned, then magic circles of his curse appeared on my scales and soon after I exploded.

I felt the force of the explosion and even with my scales, the total explosion was enough to hurt me, even if only a little

"So that's what these magical circles do, interesting then I just need to attack you from afar." I created a mini-tornado between my hands and threw it at Jackal who simply blew it out before I could reach him.

"It does not look as easy as I thought."

"I'm not easy to be defeated, my curse is the blast, although I'm suspicious of you being whole."

I looked at myself and my clothes were destroyed, but my skin had very little damage to it. "The scales of a dragon are hard to destroy."

"You're not a dragon."

"I am half dragon, my father is a dragon and my mother a devil."

"I understand, my outbursts may not hurt you much yet, but they will get much stronger." He said with a laugh

"Why do you want to kill us both?"

"My motives are just mine, but it's not like I have a choice."

'No choice?'

"What do you mean, no choice? Someone you arrested is being threatened?"

"No. I do not feel like killing you, but I have no choice in that matter."

He stepped up against me and began to deliver blows that I blocked and then I struck out blows that he blocked. He soon pulled away and made me explode, sending me flying to the church

"I'll give it to you, your blasts are very powerful and annoying." I gathered fire and air inside my closed mouth and how much he tried to leap into me inside the church, I released " **Dragon Flame!** "

He turned a fireball when he hit the wall behind the church. Everything was covered in smoke from the rubble until he appeared holding the stone cross and hit me on the wall with it.

"Okay, now I know how the tennis balls feel and it's not cool." I wrapped my fists in the wind and ran toward him screaming and he did the same. We fired our punches at the same time and when they collided , the church shook.

The blows that Jackal waved exploded as he finished the blow and mine cut his skin like blades of wind. We turned away and looked at each other.

"Well, this battle will be harder than I thought, so now LES'T SEE WHO TURNS TO GROUND BEEF FIRST." I screamed and stepped up against him

"Yes, I expected a battle like that against that fire dragon, but now I'm finally going to fight a real dragon and I'll be able to test my power," he said as he roared and moved forward against me too.

He blew out a flyer followed by a rotating kick, I blocked the two and created stakes from the ground to pierce it. " **Earth Sword!** " He blew the stakes and wrapped his tail around my neck.

"I do not feel like killing you, but I can not deny that order."

"Why?" I asked.

"The idiot has my book and all of the nine demon gates, but he only free me and no one else so far, but he plans to control us all," he said as he began to tighten his tail

I smiled a little before releasing electricity that started and electrocuted it through the tail. "No one can hold me for long". It began to tighten stronger until it was sent flying by a sphere of power of destruction

I looked to the side and Rias was there looking at where she sent Jackal, but soon Jackal came out through the hole. "It hurt, your power is very good, what's your name?"

"Rias Gremory". She said

"Interesting, nice to meet you Rias Gremory, I've been ordered to kill you too, but he's the priority," he said pointing at me.

"You said do not do it, but what if we give you that choice?"

"That is impossible, for that you would have to have the book and it is out of your reach." Rias was very confused by this while I looked with a little sympathy for Jackal.

'Yes, Jackal may have almost destroyed Fairy Tail, but he is no longer there and by the looks of it, he is no longer forced to follow Zeref, perhaps because he is in another universe now, so with free will, he can begin again in this world , where the supernatural is very active. Although I would not release some other members of the 9 gates, there are about 4 that I could release as I see they can change or not.

I get up and wrap myself in the fire. " **Hell Boost!** " Soon afterwards I advance in Jackal and I make some powerful blows while Jackal makes the curses explode.

I feel a magic circle appear outside the church and soon after I feel Yubelluna and Kuroka appearing from him.

Soon after, they enter the church and Kuroka approaches the tacar Jackal until I jump back and stand in front of her

"Drake, I was going to get a sneak attack Nyaa."

"I probably would, but then you would pay the price." I turned to her and Yubelluna. "Whatever he touches or touches him, becomes a living explosive, so it's not good to touch him."

"So why do not you make far-off attacks on him?" Yubelluna asked.

"He deviates from them and can cancel them with his explosive attacks, he is a very difficult enemy to confront, but I can withstand the explosions because of the dragon scales of my partial transformation, but I am still taking damage."

Jackal looks at the new people who have arrived. "Interesting, so you have a girls harem?"

"More or less, my peerage can be considered my harem because there are some girls that are in my relationship, but there are some who are not, so it does not rank well as a harem, my peerage has a category the part that I have not yet named".

He laughed a little. "You're more interesting than I thought."

"Are you a nekomata?" Asked Kuroka curiously.

"I think it could be called that, even though I'm a demon."

"A demon nekomata? This is different Nyaa."

Jackal looks up at the sky before turning back to look at us. "I have to go now, we'll see each other again next time. Valper sends her regards," he said as he formed a large magical circle on the ground.

I quickly understood what he was going to do and used my wings to protect the girls. Soon the whole church exploded.

I flapped my wings, scattering the debris over them and watching the demolished church. "Well, at least we spared the demolition work." I laughed a little.

"That guy is dangerous and can come back anytime."

"Yes and he will not be alone next time. But the real problem is that he was doing it against his will and it's all Valper Galilei's fault."

"Is Valper still alive? .I thought Kokabiel's spear had killed him," Yubelluna said.

"He's alive and it's going to cause problems, and the worst of it is we have less than 7 days to figure this out before the 3-party meeting happens. It will be a disaster if he's still alive by then." I said and the girls agreed.

After that, we returned to our respective homes, but not before I kissed Rias. "At least our meeting was not a problem, we were going to go home even after leaving the zoo," I said before smiling.

"Yes, he had the sense of waiting, that's something I'm going to have to thank him for not having defeated Valper."

I opened a magic circle and disappeared inside him with my queens accompanying me.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** And that was the first part of my original arc and the 9 gates of hell will appear and cause chaos. Drake said he would release 4 of them if they had any form of redemption, my question is: What are the members he would release? , besides Jackal obviously

In this chapter there was no change in Drake's peerage

From the next update of the peerage, we will count on the Rias list too, after all it will not continue as a high-class devil forever.

 **See you and have a good day (or night).**


	11. Chapter 11-The Demons attack

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to the second part of my original arc, I hope I have taken you by surprise on who would be the beings that would appear in this arc

Well let's proceed to fanfic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"Yes, he had the sense of waiting, that's something I'm going to have to thank him for not having defeated Valper."

I opened a magic circle and disappeared inside him with my queens accompanying me.

As soon as I got home, I saw all my peerage waiting in the room and as soon as I got in they got up and gave me a group hug

"You scared us by not arriving at the time you had said," Mira said with a worried face.

"I'm sorry, but I had a confrontation with someone who will be a problem."

"Who?" Xuelan asked.

"His name is Jackal, a demon nokomata."

"So the demons exist, too?" Aika asked.

"Yes, although they are rare." Yubelluna said

"Well girls, I'm tired of the fight and I'm going to rest my room a little, Yubelluna and Kuroka can explain the situation and later I'll explain what I missed in explaining them. I said smiling and walking into my room.

As soon as I walked in I sat on my bed to relax a bit and then would do the magical preparation on Irina's shield

Meanwhile, in the living room the girls sat on the couches and armchairs.

"So you can explain what happens?" Asked Ravel.

"A Nekomata demon was trying to kill Drake and Rias by orders from Valper Galilei." Said Yubelluna

"Valper again". Irina sighed. "I thought and I wanted Kokabiel's spear to have killed him."

"We all wanted that. Valper is an idiot," Mittelt said.

"We all think he's an idiot, but that will not help him defeat him," said Raynare.

"I do not believe there are people working for Valper who are not crazy," said Kalawarner.

"It looks like he was not doing it of his own free will," said Yubelluna.

"I knew, no one would work with Valper willingly." Irina said.

"Girls, how about a shopping session tomorrow, Nyaa?"

"Sure Kuroka, it's going to be fun, besides that I was wanting to buy a night dress," Ravel said.

"Why a night dress?" Mihae asked.

"Because I do not have any and besides that we may need for night parties in the underworld." Ravel replied

"So I need one too. I do not have any dress to go out at night," Aika said.

"That's why I suggested shopping tomorrow, Irina and Aika need to buy more clothes for social events and some of us need some more clothes to renovate the wardrobe."

"Yes, after all, we are the Drake-sama pieces and everything we do reflects on it," Siris said.

"Okay, girls, let's get ready for tomorrow," Valerie said, getting up, followed by the other girls.

The next day, I got up early to make breakfast and when I went downstairs, I saw Rias waiting for me in the living room.

"Good morning Rias, I did not expect to see you here so soon, what brings you here?" I asked.

"The girls called me yesterday and they called me to go shopping with them today, the rest of the girls from my peerage should be here soon". Rias said smiling and giving me a good morning kiss I answered.

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang and I went to open the door. As soon as I opened the door, I see Akeno, Asia, Shirone and Xenovia.

"Good morning, girls, come on in." I walked in and soon they followed.

"Good morning, Rias-san." Said Asia smiling

"Good morning, Asia". Rias replied

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I see the girls coming down ready to go shopping. "Good morning, Nyaa."

"Good morning Kuroka, I see that you are already preparing to go to the mall."I said

"Yes, you have no problem with that, right?" Shuriya asked.

"No, just do not separate into groups smaller than 3,after all we do not know if Valper will try to attack you, not to mention that Jackal is not the only demon he controls."

"We're not going to spread out much, girls like to shop in groups anyway." Said Akeno smiling

The girls went out the door and I went to the balcony to relax a little and see them coming out of my field of vision. They wave to me before they go and I sit in a chair to relax, but I have a bad feeling about shopping .

Meanwhile, the girls came to the mall and went straight to the clothing stores.

"I need to go to the dressing room, who's going with me?" Ravel asked and then Xuelan and Shirone raised their hands.

"Are you going to buy a dress Shirone? Nyaa" Kuroka asked as he looked at some scarves

"I do not have any pretty dresses and I'm going to look for a cat-themed one." Said she making cat pose

"My sister is getting bold, Nyaa." Said Kuroka whose comment made Shirone blush

While the girls looked at the prices and styles of the clothes, a shadow looked at them, "These girls will receive the forces of nature and they will perish"

I was relaxing on the porch when I saw Jackal standing on the other side of the street. "Great, I can not rest in my own house."

I spread my wings and flew to the front of my house.

"Jackal, did you come to attack me in front of my house?"

"No, I came to tell you that your girls are going to be attacked."

"I understand, but if you can get some doubts. Why did you come and tell me?"

"Nothing kept me from telling you and I do not like being controlled."

"Are you doing this against your will?"

"Yes, I and another devil think in the same way. We've been used before by somebody else and we get tired of it."

"So you mean two of you do not want to be controlled?"

"Three of us, another just wants to be in peace and wanted to leave but Valper prevented her from going."

"I see, but why did you come and warn me about all this?"

"Once I found a fire dragon slayer and I was amazed at his power, but facing a real dragon is another level. I respect his power and would like to face you one-on-one with our maximum power but for I need to get rid of that idiot. "

"A fire dragon slayer? This can be a problem."

"He is powerful, I would like to see you and him struggling to see who is the most powerful, after you have faced me of course."

'Me versus Natsu?. That would certainly be an interesting fight, even though I believe he can not beat me'

"That would be an interesting fight, well I'll tell the girls, which one of your teammates will attack them?"

"His name is Tempester."

"I thank Jackal." I said coming up back to my balcony and opened a magical circle of communication

"Yubelluna, how are you?"

Back at the mall, Yubelluna opens the circle discreetly. "Drake, we're fine, why?"

"Jackal showed up here and warned that Valper planned an attack on you guys, has nothing happened so far?"

Yubelluna looks sideways. "Nothing, we're buying langeries right now."

"Is anyone away from you?",

"They're not all close, the furthest from us and Nel who's getting some panties, but she's in my line of sight."

"I understand, let Kuroka and Rias know about it and be on your guard, bye, Yubelluna."

As soon as the circle closed Yubelluna turned around and went to Kuroka who was putting on some socks

"Yubelluna, what did you think, were you okay? Nyaa," she said, showing her legs.

"They were, but that's not what I came here for, Drake called through the magic circle and warned that a Valper attack could happen against us."

"While we're shopping? .Now he exaggerated," Kuroka said angrily.

"I'll warn Rias and you warn Akeno and we'll meet here," said Yubelluna and Kuroka agreed.

I went to Rias. "Rias-san, Drake called."

"What did he want?" She asked, trying a leg strap.

"He wanted to let us know that Valper planned an attack on us here."

"Seriously, will he attack us here?" Rias said in surprise.

"Yes, Kuroka has already gone to warn Akeno and after that, let's get together in the socks session."

"I see, I ..." Rias and Yubelluna felt a slight breeze begin to blow inside the mall. Soon they turned and looked at the other store floor on the other side of the central span and saw a boy with blond hair and fur brunette looking at them. They could feel his power.

"So that's what we're going to face? He does not look as dangerous as the Jackal, but appearances can fool you." Rias said and then Akeno and Kuroka arrived

"Judging by the wind, he must have power over the wind," Ravel said as he reached the small group gathered near the entrance.

The boy raised his right arm and pointed to Rias before the wind began to slowly increase.

Akeno turned and ran to a wall, triggering the fire alarm, causing all the people to start running.

As soon as the floor was clear, the boy sent a powerful typhoon toward the girls.

Each of them jumped sideways to avoid the typhoon that devastated the empty store

"This guy is dangerous. How can we face him?" Nel asked as she stood behind a concrete column

"We have to get closer, so we can narrow down his scope and we can find out some more information about him," said Rias and the girls agreed.

"I think we'd better stand by while the Knights are approaching." Said Kuroka

Rias and Akeno began to disappear power from the destruction and lightning in him while Shirone, Kuroka, Xuelan and Elmenhilde approached by 3 passages suspended

As they approached, Kuroka decided to attack first and talk later when he wrapped his fists with Senjutsu and advanced against him

"Little bottom cat, bend over to the top cat." He said

"I do not even bow to my king, why would I bow to a stranger?"

"If you do not bow down, I'll destroy you."

"You can not destroy me," Kuroka said as he tried to hit him with his fists blocked by windblown barriers.

Elmenhilde tried to hit him from behind, but he erected windblown barriers behind him to stop it

"You will not get over me little bat."

"Maybe not, but she will," Elmenhilde said as she ducked down as Raynare threw spears of light at his enemy.

"Pathetic". He said while creating a tornado around himself as a complete barrier

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"My name is Tempester and I'm here to kill as many of you as I can." He said as he advanced against Rias and struck her in the stomach that was fortunately blocked by Akeno using his Rook force

"You're not going to hit my king," she said as she tossed Tempester into a toy store

He stood up quickly and faced Shirone who was going to hit his face. " **Hell Burn!** ". He said as a wall of fire enveloped him and damaged Shirone's arm before a wind-imbued fist struck her through a wall

"Shirone! You'll pay for it." Said Kuroka advancing against Tempester.

Tempester lifted his hand and fired a blast of electricity that hit Kuroka, causing her to scream in pain. "Attacking me like that will take you to ruin faster ..." He did not finish the sentence as a blast sent him flying toward him. to a wall, courtesy of Yubelluna

"We have to regroup and think of a strategy. Follow me Kuroka." Said Yubelluna leaving the store quickly and being followed by Kuroka

All the girls regrouped in an erotic store downstairs.

"Why did we have to come to this store?" Valerie asked, blushing.

"It's the only one with dark glasses and this may prevent it for some time, but now defeating it is our priority."

"Okay, and how are we going to beat him?" Shuriya asked.

"Girls, are you with the sacred swords?"

Karlamine, Siris and Kalawarner shook their heads but Xenovia confirmed, "Durandal is always in that portable space."

"Okay, so Durandal will be the key to defeating Tempester. My plan is this ..." Rias said, telling his plan to the girls.

Meanwhile. Timpester left the toy store and started looking for them on the third floor, but then came down to the second when he could not find them.

As he descended, he spotted Ravel in the open field, near the central fountain.

"So you've decided to take me out in the open, that just saves me the trouble of looking for you." He said as he approached Ravel.

"I'm not going to face you alone." After she finished the sentence,Xuelan and Elmenhilde surrounded him.

"Three against one, that's no problem for me."

"We'll see," said Xuelan, advancing against him.

She and Temperster began to exchange fast blows and Ravel began to support by throwing out bursts of fire that were destroying the clothes of Tempester

"You can not hurt me with !" He said creating a heavy rain inside the mall

Elmenhilde joined the fight and they began to press Tempester while a small laugh was heard

"You fell into our trap easier than the original plan," Ravel said before they all heard lightning begin to pop up inside the mall.

Akuro saw the rain that Tempester created and smiled. "Ara ara, it seems you helped us, do not you agree Kuroka?" She asked as she held Kuroka's hand

"Yes Nyaa," she replied as she condensed Senjutsu into Akeno's lightning.

Tempester looked up and saw a large blue ray close to hitting him

"Get our combined lightning, Blue Thunder!" The girls screamed as the lightning struck Tempester

Tempester screamed in pain as he was electrocuted while he was wet from the rain he created himself

"That I give, I'll admit, but it will not stop me." He said raising his hand and banging her on the ground, creating an earthquake.

The girls fell to the ground as the earth shook and the ground cracked as Tempester looked at them and smiled

As soon as the earth stopped shaking, Rias appeared on the second floor and began to send balls of destruction power against him, but he blocked them with wind barriers

"My brains may be numb but I can still use my curse."

Rias smiled and pointed to the ceiling. As soon as Tempester looked up Shirone, Li and Ni fell on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"That will not work," he shouted as he created a blast of fire that sent the three flying, causing them to collide with walls

Tempester began to rise when Rias began to laugh. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Princess Gremory?"

"Your defeat." She said simply

The ground shook slightly before Durandal stepped out of the ground just below Tempester and punched him in the chest.

He stared at the blade in his chest with absolute shock. "I lost ..." he said in shock before spitting blood.

Rias approached him. "We defeated you, now you owe us an explanation"

"I owe nothing ..." he said but was interrupted by Xenovia twisting the blade in his chest, causing even more pain and making him spit more blood

"I do not need to know much about you, just where is Valper's base?"

"Why should I tell you this?"

"Because there is no more reason for you to hide it, we're going to kill Valper and free those who deserve your control."

"I did not ..." He was going to talk, but he spat more blood than before.

"If you do not say, I can make your death worse, so tell me," said Rias grabbing Tempester by the neck.

"In an abandoned temple, I do not know the exact location". He said as Rias tightened his neck.

Rias let go of her hand. "Thank you, girls, we have to report this to Drake so we can defeat Valper once and for all." Rias said as he opened a magic circle where they all entered.

I just prepared Irina's shield and I just received the sword she will use. I put the sword in my room and when I came back to the room I saw the magic circle of the Rias appearing on the floor and she, along with mine peerage, appeared of him. I saw that some of them had damages in the clothes when Mira ran and gave me a hug

"I imagine Valper has carried out his attack."

"Yes, he did, but we defeated the boy he sent to kill us," Ravel said smiling.

"Very well Ravel." I said caressing her head, making her blush a lot. I soon turned to Rias who also gave me a hug, but this was followed by a kiss

"Thank you for calling and being warned about the attack, if you had not, we could have suffered far more damage."

"It's not me you want to thank, but Jackal, by the way, what was the name of the guy who attacked you?"

"His name was Tempester Drake-sama." Said Siris

"If you are here, then he has lost and for the few damages you have suffered you have used a team tactic."

"Yes, Nyaa." Kuroka said as she rubbed herself against me.

"Good job. Besides that I want to say that your sword has arrived and Irina just needs to prepare it, so tomorrow it will be ready for you to use"

"Really? .Legal," she said jumping in place. "I'll finally have my own single sword like you, Xenovia."

"It seems so," Xenovia replied.

"But your shield is ready." I said and handed her a closed package

"Thank you!" She said as she quickly opened the package and saw a silver shield with a gold dragon carved from the front.

"Know El Drag n, the shield that belonged to El Cid. This shield is very powerful and has several utilities besides to protect itself. I will explain these properties later today, but it is good for you to start getting used to it."

"I will." She said putting the shield on her arm and going to the training basement. The rest of the girls spread around the house to rest from the afternoon of shopping and the battle they had while I and Rias sat on the couch

"Drake, do you know any abandoned temples?"

"Not that I remember, why?"

"We extracted Valper's location from Tempester, but his description was vague"

"I see, well we can search the internet to know this, I have a computer," I said, getting up and going to my private library

As soon as we got there, I sat down at the computer and began searching for abandoned temples near Kuou

"It looks like there are 2 of them, one of them is a Shinto, and it's close to the city limits and another is a Buddhist temple farther from the city, either location can be a good hiding place."

"True, but no church person would hide in a Shinto temple, so that's where he should be."

"I agree, though we can not rule out the other temple, that's our biggest bet. Tomorrow, as soon as I finish preparing Irina's sword, we're going to break into that place and kill Valper once and for all."

Rias nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "And as soon as we're done with it, I think it's time ..."

"On time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rias leaned against my back and gave a small bite in my ear. "Ah, that time, no problem." I said smiling and giving her a kiss that was promptly reciprocated.

As soon as Rias left, Irina rushed in. "Drake, are you going to teach me how to use this shield?"

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and followed her to the basement.

The next day at 5 pm, I was in our training basement with Irina. I held a sword wrapped in a black cloth.

"It was finally done, I took all night but I completed it in record time," I said, handing the package over to her.

Irina opened the package quietly and when the cloth opened, she saw a green saber with silver guard. When she uncoiled she saw Celtic runes on the blade

"She's beautiful," Irina said reverently.

"Know Flagarach, known as the shredder and the answerer, no one can lie or move if it is against the throat of its enemies and allows the user to command the wind at will." I said and Irina smiled

"Can she do all that?" "How is she compared to Excalibur or Durandal?" She asked quickly.

"She does not equate both in strength, but she is a more technical sword than brute force like Durandal, which is why I chose this sword for you. You are not a power fighter, but a technical swordsman "I said smiling.

Irina smiled and placed her sword in the small portable dimension I taught to my knights last night.

"How much time do I have to tread with her before we invade Valper's base?"

I looked at my wristwatch. "About 2 hours, then we have no time to lose," I said and my other knights, along with Kiba and Xenovia went downstairs

"I've gathered all the knights who will take part in this operation to do some joint training. Now let's begin." I said taking the katana I used before Irina

It was 7:30 PM when 2 peerages approached an abandoned temple.

"Do you really think they're here?" Issei asked

"I'm almost sure Issei, but if they're not here, we have the other likely location."

We entered the temple area and one of them prepared for combat. Everything was quiet and the only things that were heard were our footsteps and crickets

"Is not it too quiet for anyone?" Asked Asia.

"No, it's too quiet, that's right. Separate from the courtyard, but do not enter any building yet." I said to us we began to spread.

I could smell a different smell in the air, but I did not know who it was, I was just sure it was not Jackal's

I felt that the fighting would begin and I wrapped my fist in the wind and soon it happened to the first combat. A mixture of porcupine and octopus, which could only be be Ezel, jumped from the second floor of the largest building and struck his arms toward Siris

"Hahahahah, you will not survive this little girl," he said laughing and pushing his 4 arms

Irina was moving to attack him by throwing bursts of biting wind, while his arms split the wind easily. He glared at Irina.

"You're a wind user. I hate wind users," he said, advancing against her at full speed.

Irina began to block her wild swings with her sword, but Ezel was getting faster.

"How does my sacred sword not cut your arms off?" Irina asked confused.

"That's the power of my curse, my demonic swords are my limbs, and your little sword can not lock them forever."

"We'll see". Irina said smiling and began to deflect the blows instead of blocking them.

Raynare was going to help fight Ezel, but another demon came from the buildings. Keyes the Bishop of Darkness.

"You can not help your friend, for first you will have to go through me."

Kalawarner used his enhanced speed to get closer to Exel and deliver a powerful blow with Gae Bulg. The spear punctured his skin and entered a little in the muscle, before splitting into many thorns that ripped through the flesh.

Ezel almost felt no pain, judging by his reaction and turned, striking Kalawarner, who swerved his wings slightly.

"That passed by big, but you still have not hit me, my spear yet ..." Her sentence finally ended when she began to dodge his attacks

"My name is Exel, one of the 9 demonic gates. You can not beat me"

"Never ever tell Ezel," Irina shouted, slapping her back, creating a small cut

"Is that all you can do? This is pathetic, I'm going to show you what real power is," Ezel said as he crossed his arms

" **Onimaru!** " He shouted and launched a cross-energy blast that hit Irian and made her collide with one of the smaller buildings. The building was cut in half.

Meanwhile, Jackal appears to fight against Me and Rias, but he is not alone, this time Kyouka and Seilah are together with him

"Jackal, how good it is to see you again, I see you brought some friends to the party. Could I know the names of the ladies?" I said smiling a little

"My name is Kyouka and this is Seilah and we have to kill you before Valper releases Mard Geer."

"I must suppose that Mard is the boss among you and I can imagine it would be bad if he was released." I said

'If he is released,they will have problems'.

Kuroka, Yubelluna and Akeno joined us and we stared at each other, waiting for another to make the first move. Meanwhile Xenovia joined the fight against Ezel and all the bishops and towers joined against Keyes which was supported by the arrival of Torafuzar and Franmalth

"How much will your souls be worth?" Franmalth asked Ravel

"As it goes, souls have no price."

"In the face of my power, they have and I will discover the price of yours after killing you."

Ravel started laughing, "You can not kill me."

Suddenly in front of Shuriya, Tempester appeared in his Etherious Form and struck her with the fist reinforced with fire.

She collided with a building and spat blood.

"You're going to pay me," he shouted and stepped up against the present pawns.

Our battle also began with Jackal throwing his blasts against me and I spat fire at him.

We broke up. I was against Jackal, Kuroka and Rias were against Kyouka and Akeno and Yubelluna against Seilah

"Looks like it's just me and you again Jackal."

"True, but this time I will not hold it," he said as he advanced against me. I did the same and where we collided, the ground broke.

I combed punches with him at high speed, mine had sharp winds around them and theirs exploded at the contact.

Kuroka advanced against Kyouka, but she used her claws to block the attack and then exploded the sphere of power of Rias' destruction with her curse. "Your hair reminds me of someone."

"Who?". Asked Rias

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, but for now the only thing you'll hear is the funeral song."

The battle against Seilah was the most one-sided of all. She simply used her curse to stop the two queens from attacking and hurt them with her.

"The power of the two of you is impressive, but it simply is not a power that can fight mine. Only two people can resist my power and you are not them."

"Who are they then?" Yubelluna asked.

"One of them is a girl with white hair called Mirajane and the other person is my mate."

"Do you have mates?"

"Yes, female demons have a single partner in life, he's our mate."

"And did you find yours?" Akeno asked curiously

"Neither I nor Kyouka have found them but we have hopes of finding."

"So why do you fight with us? We could just stop this fight and help you find your romantic peers."

"It is not so simple, we abdicate those who carry our books and we can not disobey them, but if it is a consolation, I would not want to fight against a species similar to mine and I feel we could do well in other situations."

"Where are these books?" Akeno asked

"Next to Valper, he would not keep them anywhere else." Answered Seilah

"I see". Said Yubelluna as he sent a magic signal to his king.

I received the signal with the conversation between Yubelluna and Akeno with Seilah and I had an idea. I sent a magic signal to Mira and Aika.

The two turned away from the fight against Tempester and approached me. "What was Drake?" Asked Mira.

"I have a request for you two. Find Valper, kill him and get the books he carries. Destroy all of them, except Quen has the name of Jackal, Kyouka and Seilah on the cover, the rest is to be destroyed and not open what Mard Geer has written on the cover. "

"No problem, you can trust us," Aika said quickly.

"I'll create a distraction so you can get out. Get ready."

Jackal was staring at us as he waited for the fighting to start again until I advanced against him at great speed

"Finally, did you delay, any special reason?"

"No, it was just a necessary change of tactics." I punched him in the face, but he swerved and my fist hit the ground. " **Earth Colapse!** "

The ground cracked completely and two golens of sand left the ground and attacked Jackal

"That will not stop me." I uploaded his curse and launched a gust of wind that exploded the golens creating a large cloud of sand.

Mira and Aika disappeared into one of the buildings while the dust subsided. 'They succeeded, now we just need to distract the demons until they succeed in their missions'.

As soon as the dust subsided, I created a great tornado and launched it against Jackal

Meanwhile, Mira and Aika were walking down the abandoned hallways of the temple

"How are we going to find Valper?" Aika asked.

"I do not know, in luck I guess" Mira replied as she walked with her steel staff ready

They walked until they felt an evil aura coming from the floor. "He must be here, it's a secret passage, but how do we get to her?" Mira asked herself.

Aika looks to the right side and sees a nearby door and goes towards her. "Maybe the entrance is behind that door."

"It's possible, but I can not guarantee anything," Mira said, moving to the door and opening it.

The room looks empty, there is only one old table, one dirty carpet and a bookcase with 3 books. Mira goes to the bookshelf and removes all the books and throws them to the ground while Aika goes to the carpet and removes it from the place, but nothing is activated or found

"There's only one table left, but I do not think ..." She goes to the old table and pulls the only drawer in it and soon a clatter of gears is heard and a trapdoor opens onto the hall floor in front of the door

"Personal tip, semrpe look everything before doubting". Said Mira scratching his head

"Now come on, we have to reach Valper and destroy the books". Aika said down the stairs quickly followed by Mira.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was chapter 11, in the next chapter, we will have the end of this arc and we will return to the canon, temporarily

Before I say goodbye and go write the next chapter, I would like to thank all those who read and those who accompany this will come after that this, then wait to see.

 **See you and have a good day (or night).**


	12. Chapter 12-The Demons Final Battle

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to the final part of my original DxD arc, in the author's notes at the end of the chapter I will answer some questions.

But for now, let's go to fanfic.

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

Aika was hurrying down the steps when a concussion shook the floor and she almost fell down the stairs, being saved by Mira.

"Thank you Mira, if it were not for you, I would get hurt."

"No problem, it looks like the fight has started to heat up, so we have to do the same."

Soon the two of them started down the stairs. Meanwhile, on the surface, the fighting intensified. Ezel had lost an arm, but was still fighting well against the swordsmen girls.

You fight exceptionally well for girls, of course," Ezel said.

"We rip off one of your arms and you keep laughing ... you're weird." Said Kalawarner

"Say what you want, but if that little wound is all you can do, then you're already dead."

"I'll rip off your other arm then." Xenovia said in advancing against Ezel

" **Juzumaru!** " Ezel screamed as he threw a sharper cross sharper than the previous one, but the attack was blocked by Durandal and Flagarach in an x

" **Sword Birth!** ". Kiba shouted as he created many swords that struck Ezel and pierced him in several places.

"Yeah, that's a little stronger, but ...". He said as he broke the swords with his tentacles, "... it's not enough."

Kiba smiled, "I never thought it would hurt you, but it serves as a good distraction ..." He said as Karlamine rushed forward against Ezel's back hoping to give the final blow, but he was blocked by one of his tentacles

"Too slow your ..." He did not finish the sentence when he felt Kalawarner's spear piercing his throat

"Something to say now idiot," Kalawarner asked as Gae's thorns opened and turned Ezel's throat into patchworks.

While this was happening, Keyes was pressured by the bishops, especially Valerie and Gasper, who used magic that could hit ethereal enemies.

"Awesome, your attacks are powerful, but my magic is even more of you. **Malefic Star!** " Said Keyes while casting a wave of black magic from his scepter

Gasper stop the wave in the air with his sacred gear and Raynare begins to throw spears of light against Keyes, but they pass through his body as if he were a ghost.

Meanwhile, the rooks started their fight against Torafuzar and Franmalth.

"Let's find out how much their souls are worth. I'm going to use a form that I could master after intense training, contemplate my strongest form." He said when engaging in smoke

"Doing your smoke shows with always Franmalth, that's pathetic, I'll show real power Swin forever in the ocean of darkness. **Black Tide!** "

Soon the temple site began to slowly fill with black water. The rooks looked around while the water was at the ankles.

"This water does not smell good." Shirone said as she covered her nose

"I agree, we're going to defeat this quick guy, before the water rises all over the battlefield." Xuelan said and the other girls nodded and advanced against Torafuzar.

The smoke faded and a red-haired girl intercepted Shirone. "You will not get to Torafuzar."

"You're that devil."

"Yes, I am Franmalth, this is just an image that I can take."

"I see, I'm going to destroy you." Shirone struck with the senjutsu-reinforced fist, but Franmalth blocked it.

"This is my strongest skin, senjutsu does not work against me".He said while exchanging punches with Shirone.

Xuelan and Elmenhilde came to Torafuzar and began to fight against him, but his punches did not do much against him.

"My skin is as hard as diamond, its weak punches will not damage me." Torafusar said smiling

"We're going to destroy your skin, no matter what it takes," Xuelan said as he struck his hard skin.

Next to this fight, another one began with Tempester in his etherious form exchanging blows with Marion and Burent who had promoted to rook

"You're going to pay me for almost killing me." He said, throwing a blast of wind against the two who threw them against a wall

"We did not even fight you." Nel said

"So you do not have to make us pay." Said Lle

"Maybe I do not have it, but I still have to kill you ..." He was interrupted by Ni and Li who started punching and kicking Senjutsu, but they were doing little damage to him.

Turning attention to other battles, Rias was casting spheres of power from the destruction against Kyouka when she could while Kuroka was swiping at her.

"I'm impressed, you're an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. It's been a long time since I've fight someone so good." Kyouka said happy.

"I can say the same, Nyaa, you're a good fighter."

Nearby, Akeno and Yubelluna were suffering damage from Seilah, but they inflicted almost no damage on her

"You are good fighters, but you can not get over my macro ..." It is interrupted by two major releases of power.

'One of these energies is Jackal's, but the other.' She thought as she blushed a little

Further afield, in a central courtyard of meditation. Jackal and Drake were exchanging blows, with each collision, the ground trembled with the power

"You're powerful Jackal, I have a proposition for you," I said smiling as I breathed a little

"I'm listening." He answered.

"Once we're done with Valper, none of you deserving to survive has room to stay, so I'll offer a place on my peerage to Kyouka and Seilah."

"I understand, if they do, they'll be half devils / half demons. That should be interesting, but what about me?"

"You are a case in point, in my peerage only girls enter, but I have an interesting place where you can stay, but you will have to wait for this battle to find out."

"I understand, I'll wait, but for now let's get back to our fight, I'm loving it."

"No problem, I'm loving it, too."

"What do you think we use all our power?" Jackal asked.

"No problem." I said as the fire enveloped me and large clouds of smoke enveloped Jackal

" **Max Dragon Transformation!** " I screamed.

The first to emerge in its most powerful form was me. I had the appearance of a humanoid dragon with golden scales with silver edges, large wings resembling the night sky, two horns bent forward on the head, and a prehensile tail.

Soon after, Jackal also appeared in his etherious form that looks like a werewolf

"Let's see who will become ground beef first, is what you said the first time we fought, and now I can not help but agree more, Let's see who's the most powerful of us." He shouted as he advanced against me

"I can not help but agree. Come with everything you have," I said as I spread my wings and flew at him.

We both collided, unleashing a big explosion that destroyed the entire floor.

In the basement, Aika and Mira finally reaches a pair of black doors while the whole floor shakes with the above power releases.

"Looks like they're getting excited about it upstairs, we have to run Aika," Mira said as she opened the doors.

Inside the room were magical monitors that showed the fierce fighting on the outside and in the middle of the room was Valper with a book in his hand

"Destroy them my demons, perform my revenge," Valper said as he looked through the monitors.

"It seems he has not noticed us yet, let's finish him off." Aika whispered and then began to crouch down in the direction of Valper

Valper stood up and began to celebrate when Tempester sent Nel against a wall violently with a blast of fire

Mira got angry and grabbed her new wooden-iron baton and stood right behind Valper.

"You bastard, die." She said and smacked Valper behind his head causing him to fall on the fainting floor.

As soon as Valper fell to the ground, Aika ran up to him and cast a fire spell on him and pierced his heart with a knife

Mira grabbed the books and separated those whom Drake asked for, throwing the rest into the fire of the fireplace.

As the fire began to burn the books, the results began to be noticed on the battlefield.

Tempester launched a barrage of wind against the present pawns but they disappeared midway and soon afterwards Tempester fell to his knees.

"What's happening to me". He asked himself as he gasped.

"Your death," Lle said as he struck his arm with his chainsaw, beheading him

"This will teach you not to bite my sister." She said and then ran to where her sister had crashed

Ezel Etherious Form was striking at Durandal, but when his arm hit the blade, he went limp.

"How did you cut my arm?" He said as he screamed in pain.

"I do not know, but I'll enjoy it." She said and quickly thrust the sword into Ezel's chest, followed by Syris who split him in half with his Clarent

"Die at once," Karlamine said quietly as he took some time to breathe.

Keyes was using his ethereal body to protect the spears of the bishops, but soon his body became solid and the spears and blows of the bishops began to hit his body

"That should not ... be possible", he said as he fell defeated covered with spears and burns

"Now he enjoys a hedgehog" Asia said and Raynare laughed.

Franmalth saw that Keyes was defeated and tried to flee, but Gasper paralyzed him in time. "You will not escape". He said and Valerie smiled

'You're getting pretty brave Gasper'.He thought and blushed.

Soon afterwards Kalawarner launched Gae Bulg into Franmalth, piercing his eye and killing him when the thorns opened

Torafusar seeing that his companions were falling one by one created a great black wave and the rooks punched the wave, destroying it before it could fall on them, but Torafusar had disappeared

"Looks like one of them escaped," Shirone said.

"Let's inform Drake as soon as his fight ends." Xuelan said and they all agreed.

Mira and Aika appeared from the building and ran to where the kings and rainahs were fighting.

Meanwhile, Jackal and I were exchanging punches in a destroyed area.

"You're the most powerful person I've ever faced in one-on-one Jakcal, I'm impressed."

"I say the same. I think we're going to have to use our stronger blows." He snarled and I nodded, but at that moment Aika appeared carrying a book and Jackal stopped when he saw which book was.

"So that was your plan, I have to say it was interesting, now you have control over me girl." He said as he returned to normal, followed by me

"So I can tell you to dance tango?"

"Technically yes, but I do not know how to tango, so I can not do what I do not know how to do."

Aika pouted and handed me the book. As soon as I picked it up, I walked over to Jackal and handed it to him.

"This book is you, at least for now, so you deserve to be with him"

Jacal took the book and gave a small smile

"You know if you give me this book, I'll be able to do what I want, right?"

"I know, but you have not heard my proposal yet, but I'd rather do it with the other king around. Follow me Jackal." I said and he followed me toward where Rias was.

So we got there, we saw Mira holding the books, but as soon as she saw her she ran to me and gave me the books

I stroked her head. "Good work, Mira."

She blushed with the compliment and I went to Seilah and Kyouka and I extended the books to them. Kyouka was going to talk but I interrupted her

"It's your books, so you deserve to be with them." I said and they picked up the books

"We appreciate it." They said it together after picking up the books.

"I made a proposal to Jackal and I need to do it for you now. Do not you guys in place to go, what do you guys think of joining my peerage". I said to surprised at this and Kyouka was shocked

"We fight against you and yet you ..." I again interrupted Kyouka

"It was not you who fought with us, you were only tools used by Valper and I know that as soon as you did not have any use for him, he would discard why I gave back the books that belong to you 3, I do not I want you to be tools, but to be self-will. So what do you two tell me? "I asked as I held out both hands.

Seilah took my hand immediately and nodded. "I'll join you mate."

"I'm know mate?" I asked and Seilah agreed before explaining to me about how mates for demons works

"I see, we'll talk about this later at home," I said as I remained with my hand extended to Kyouka who looked surprised at Seilah before shaking my hand.

"If you have no problem with that, Seilah, I do not have it either, but you better treat us well." She said to me

"Do not worry, I'm not like other devils who treat their peerages as servants or whatever rubbish, my peerage is my family, the exception of somebody casually, where they are more than that." I said pointing to Seilah who was clinging my arm is as if the world is going to end.

"Right, but what about me?" Jackal asked.

"I thought you already noticed. You can not enter my peerage, but nothing prevents you from entering the Rias peerage." Jackal and Rias were surprised and looked at each other before and looked at me.

"Rias still has a tower left over." I said apra jackal and deposited in turn to Rias. "Your Etherious Form was strong enough to fight me from equal to equal"

"I believe you can greatly strengthen my girl's peerage and at the same time earn a place to stay," I said, and after thinking a little Jackal nodded, then I looked at Rias

"I did not expect it, but I have nothing against." She smiled and made her final rook appear while I made two rook pieces appear

"They will all be reincarnated with Rook pieces." Akeno asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, from what I've seen, Seilah has the power to control objects and people so if we mix it up with uam rook's restiveness and her own resistance, she'll be almost impossible to fall, and Kyouka can use her curse along with her new strength to cause even more damage. They are two very strong combinations and as soon as I have the complete apronrama of their powers, I will know what other points this specific reincarnation will bring, but for as long as they will be shall start? "I asked and the These people nodded.

"Okay, now lie down on the floor I'm going to start." I said. Seilah and Kyouka lay on the floor and I placed the evil pieces between her breasts and Rias placed her rook on Jackal's chest

Listen to me, Seilah and Kyouka, from now on we will follow together, we will fight together, we will bleed together, we will win together. Rejoice to become devils, walk the earth as one and become my family as my rooks." I cast my conjuration and the evil pieces went into their chests

Rias made his own conjuration and turned Jackal into his new rook. "Now I believe we should go home and rest, let's talk again tomorrow, Rias." I said and kissed her, before opening a teleportation circle, but Before I could enter the circle, Elmenhilde approached me.

"Drake?"

"Yes Elmenhilde?"

"One of the demons escaped." She spoke and looked at the sorry floor.

I took her shoulder and then kissed her forehead. "No problem, we'll meet him later, who was he?"

"Torafusar"

"We're going to locate him the other day, but for now, let's rest." I said and grabbed Elmenhilde in the arms and entered the circle

"Wait ae, I wanna get caught like that," Kuroka said before running to me.

"I want to, too." She said without emotion in her voice and clung to my arm.

"I think we'd better get going before I can not the circle girls." I asked and they all came in and we teleported ourselves home.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** Well, this was our 12th chapter, I apologize for the delay in the post of this chapter, but at least it came and it came with some news, besides some answers that you asked me in the reviews

Now the Rias peerage is complete and earlier than the Canon, besides Jackal being a very powerful rook and his curse makes him practically untouchable, but do not worry who likes Rossweisse, she will still appear

And they forget that Torafusar is gone, he will appear in the future, they can be sure.

One people expressed confusion about who is in Drake's harem. Well, the simplest ones to see are Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Rias and Seilah, but Yubelluna, Raynare, Xuelan, Mira and Aika are also in it, just have not made their move yet, although 3 of them will make your move soon

Akeno and Xenovia I have not decided yet and the other girls are still open

And for those who have spoken of gramatic errors, I am correcting them in these new chapters and it is quite possible that I go back and correct the old ones as well

Now we will be back to follow the Canon, but at the suggestion of a supporter, I started to prepare a new arc OC that I am sure you will like and the little spoiler this time is a single word: **dust**.

Now below is the list of the peerage of Drake:

King=Drake Thundercloud

Queen=Kuroka Toujou

Queen=Yubelluna

Queen=

Bishop=Valerie Tepes **(Sacred Gear=Sephiroth Graal)**

Bishop=Raynare

Bishop=Mihae

Bishop=Ravel Phenex

Bishop=

Bishop=

Bishop=

Bishop=

Knight=Kalawarner **(Demon Lance=Gae Bulg)**

Knight=Karlamine **(Sacred Sword=Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi)**

Knight=Siris **(Sacred Sword=Clarent)**

Knight=Irina Shidou **(Sacred Sword=Fragarach)(Sacred Shield=El Dragón)**

Knight=

Knight=

Rook=Elmenhilde Karnstein

Rook=Xuelan

Rook=Seilah

Rook=Kyouka

Rook=

Rook=

Pawn=Mittelt

Pawn=Ni

Pawn=Li

Pawn=Lhe

Pawn=Nel

Pawn=Mira

Pawn=Burent

Pawn=Marion

Pawn=Shuriya

Pawn=Aika Kiryuu

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

Pawn=

And now the peerage of Rias:

King=Rias Gremory

Queen=Akeno Himejima

Bishop=Gasper Vladi **(Sacred Gear=Forbidden Balor View)**

Bishop=Asia Argento **(Sacred Gear=Twilight Healing)**

Knight=Kiba Yuuto **(Sacred Gear=Sword Birth)**

Knight=Xenovia Quarta **(Sacred Sword=Durandal)**

Rook=Shirone Toujou

Rook=Jackal

Pawn **(x8)** =Issei Hyoudou **(Sacred Gear=Boosted Gear)**

 **See you and have a good day (or night).**


	13. Chapter 13-The Dragon's Nighttime Fun

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my 13th chapter, now we go back to the Canon, but soon we'll have another interesting OC arc

In this chapter we will have two lemons and tips from a third later

Well, let's go to fanfic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

"I want to, too." She said without emotion in her voice and clung to my arm.

"I think we'd better get going before I can not the circle girls." I asked and they all came in and we teleported ourselves home.

As soon as we got home, the girls broke off from me a little

"I love your displays of affection, but I think we'd better go to our rooms, today was a tiring day and Sirzechs will come tomorrow to discuss some matters." I said, I said good night to everyone and I went into my room

I lay down on my bed and picked up a book to read. After about 10 minutes, I hear the door open and when I lift my field of vision, I see Seilah at the door

"Hello, Seilah, what brings you here?" I asked as I placed a bookmark on my book and placed it on the table where the lamp is.

"I came for you." She said and moved closer to the bed.

"I?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Once a demon finds his mate, they establish carnal intercourse as soon as possible." She said and took off her kimono and was only in pink panties. Her breasts looked perfect and had light tattoos on them that left them with an appearance wild

"Well this is ..." I was going to speak but a magic circle appeared and Rias left him just from in red langerie. She saw Seilah and then looked at me

"I came to finish what we started that day". She said.

"Well, I guess that's fine," I said and took off my shirt.

Rias and Seilah approached me, one on each side of the bed, and they climbed into bed, but when we were about to start the fun, Elmenhilde appeared in the room in his bat form and returned to normal.

"You try to get out in front of him with him, is not it fair, right Kuroka?" She asked and Kuroka entered the room on the porch wearing a black and purple langerie.

"Okay Nyaa, we also deserve some time with him." She said as she and Elmenhilde climbed on the bed

'The bed is almost at maximum capacity, it only fits one person. Well at least this extra space will allow some movement, because I'm sure I'll need it.'

"Okay girls, I think we can get started." I said as I stroked Rias and Seilah's breasts and kissed Kuroka's

"As a matter of fact, she can go first but I'll go second." Elmenhilde said and I nodded.

Rias approached me and we began to exchange a warm kiss while the other girls stroked to prepare for their own moments

"I've been waiting for this moment since you defeated Riser, but the situations always messed up but now, for a while, you're all mine." She said and started to gasp slightly as I sucked on one of her breasts

I held Rias by the waist and lifted her up, then laid her down on the mattress and started kissing her, starting at the neck and slowly lowering down her breasts and stomach.

The other girls had lust in their eyes as they watched and Seilah began to caress her pussy as sexual fluids dribbled down her legs

As I lowered my kisses to the bottom of Rias' stomach, she smiled before opening her legs, giving me the sight of her pink and wet pussy.

I gave a slight smile and began to kiss her thighs as she slowly descended to my target. Rias was getting more and more aroused as my kisses approached her most intimate zone

I gave a light kiss to that place that made her pant lightly and then began to stroke the spot with my tongue. With each lick, she gave a little happy groan and the other girls became more excited.

'I think it's time for the main event'.I thought as I stood up and positioned my manhood against Rias hot pussy.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Rias just nodded, since she was drowned in pleasure, so I began to quietly insert my manhood into her.

Kuroka walked over to Rias' head and lay down beside her. "So, what do you think?" She asked giving a cherish smile

"It's ... perfect, I feel incredible," she said as she took a few breaths as my penis touched her hymen.

"It may hurt a little, but the pain lasts little." Elmenhilde said and Seilah listened intently to the explanation to prepare for her own moment

I braced myself and punctured her hymen quickly to prevent unnecessary pain. Rias grimaced in pain, but I began to kiss her to distract her from the pain.

I waited for a few minutes until Rias seemed more comfortable, but I waited for her to make some movement.

Rias had already felt worse pain before, but never pain consented.'I hope she passes soon.' She thought as the pain slowly left.

After about four minutes, she lightly moved her hip and the only thing she felt was a slight numbness and a surge of pleasure. "Y-You can move now," she said and Drake nodded.

I began to move slowly inside Rias, making her smile with every thrust. "I expected you to be tight, but that's surprising, you're almost as tight as Elmenhilde in her first time."

The only response I received was a glad groan of Rias and a victorious smile from Elmenhilde

I kept stocking Rias for about 3 minutes and soon after I lay down and she started to ride my manhood.

"Until you're skilled at it, where did you learn?" Elmenhilde asked.

"I ... I saw videos," Rias said, gasping as he rides vigorously.

After a few minutes, I felt I was close and Rias ...

"Drake, I'm very close, let's go together." She said and accelerated her movements, with me doing the same. Soon I felt Rias come, giving a great groan, and I came along, filling her with cum

"T-This is a-amazing. I got full." She said and fell back on the mattress with a satisfied smile on her face.

'Looks like Rias was satisfied, now there's only three more left, and I have to find out who's at the door this time.' I thought as I concentrated on the door and felt who was behind her by the electric pulses of her brain

'So it's you three Aika, Akeno, and Mira. Probably the two are taking tips in the future and Akeno must be picking up blackmail stuff, she loves it.' I held my chuckle when I felt my penis being wrapped by something wet and so I looked down, I saw Elmenhilde doing a blowjob.

"The crimson princess had her turn, now it's mine." She said though she could not understand very well because she had a tube of flesh in her mouth

"I thought your parents taught you not to talk with your mouth full Nyaa." Kuroka said and Elmenhilde rolled his eyes as he continued to give me a blowjob

I stood erect again in a very short time, and Elmenhilde positioned himself and descended on my manhood, riding fiercely. "That's what I've been waiting for, it's been a long time since we've done this"

"And you wanted to repeat it." I said with a small smile as I took advantage of the tight pussy of Elmenhilde

Seilah was quiet all the time, just watching as Kuroka was giving her cat stretches, though the two were feeling excited rubbing themselves

After a few minutes, I was close to my second release and by Elmenhilde's face, she was there too. "I'm close to Elmenhilde, let's do this together." I said and we both accelerated the pace until Elmenhilde came and I came in followed

As soon as we finished, she fell on the bed next to Rias who was stroking one of her breasts and Kuroka soon came up to my penis and started licking as only a cat would do.

"My turn Nyaa" she said as she turned towards me and I soon understood as she wanted, I knelt on the bed and punched Kuroka from behind, as animals do

"Yes, Nyaa, that's how I prefer it." She said as she answered my movements with theirs in perfect synchrony

The room filled with meek and soft moans. "Keep it up, Drake, I'm very close, I want you to come to my kitty." Kuroka said with a look of ecstasy and increased the pace

Kuroka soon let out a great meow when she came and purred as she lay on the bed to rest for a bit and then Seilah grabbed my arm and we began to exchange kisses

"It took me a long time to find my mate and now I'm a complete demon". She said as she handed me a handjob as soon as my manhood stood erect, she lay down and started a wild footjob.

"What do you think?" Seilah asked.

"It's ... perfect." I said between breaths

"Then it's only going to get better, I want you inside me." She told him to spread her legs, giving me a glimpse of her pink pussy with black tattoos around.

"What did you think? She's ready for you," Seilah said blushing.

"It's perfect." I said and began to insert my manhood into it, but found no resistance on the way and lifted an eyebrow

"Demons do not have hymen, you can go with everything from the beginning." She smiled and began to moan when I accelerated the pace, the thrusts

We kissed as Kuroka caressed her belly, Rias was caressing herself and Elmenhilde was staring at the ceiling with a happy smile on her face.

We spent another 5 minutes and we changed positions every minute until Seilah and I kissed intensely. "I'm close my love, let's go together". She said and after 1 minute, she came and I filled her in.

"You can have a few minutes of rest, but then we go to a second round." She said as she smiled and the rest of the girls nodded and I resumed waving my hand.

I looked at Kuroka and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stroking your belly?"

"We are not trying puppies now but I am thinking of the future. I will want three puppies and at least two of them have to be girls the other can be boy or girl Nyaa".Kuroka said happily

I'm going to want a girl and a boy," Elmenhilde said.

Rias did a thinking pose before looking at me. "I do not care about sex, but I wish the first one was a boy"

"The first?" I asked.

"I intend to have two and the second I hope it's a girl, I want a girl to be able to teach about her powers and girlish things."

"I never thought about it, but now that I have a mate, I have to start thinking about it, but Kyouka told me that she expects her first to be a girl, I'd like a boy first, I guess." Seilah was thinking with her own

"We can decide about it after marriages, but I'll be more than happy to have children with all of you," I said smiling.

"When are the weddings going to be?" Kuroka asked.

"As soon as Rias graduates from Kuou Academy and yours will be after that if you do not have a problem."

"Are not we going to do all the marriages together?" Seilah asked.

"I considered it, but the decision is between you, I do as you wish"

"I think we can decide this when we are closer to the date, but for now, let's go to the second round." Rias said and approached me.

Meanwhile in a nearby room, two bats enter through the window and become Valerie and Gasper

Gasper looked around the room and then looked in the direction of Val and "Val, y-you me ..." He was interrupted when Valerie threw herself at him and began to give him a passionate kiss on him.

"V-Valerie, what ...?" He was interrupted again as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed into it.

"I- I've decided it's our time, I'm excited, so let's make it a burst tonight." She said as she took off her nightgown and was just in her panties

Gasper seemed to faint, but Valerie gave him another kiss. "You can not faint yet Gasper, you have to make me feel good first." She said and took off Gasper's pajama pants, leaving him in her panties too

"I'll get my first one and you'll take yours afterwards." Valerie said and stood up followed by Gasper. Valerie took off her pink panties and Gasper blushed a lot.

"What do you think, Gasper? She is beautiful?" Valerie asked, and Gasper nodded absently.

The two were praying a lot, but Gasper also took off his panties and his penis was erect

"It's very cute," Valerie said as she knelt down and began stroking Gasper's penis with her cheeks.

Gasper began to moan softly when Valerie began to lick his manhood. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Gasper, so let's enjoy it together." She stood up and positioned herself over Gasper.

Gasper looked almost mesmerized as Valerie descended and his penis went into her. He felt a small barrier blocking the final entrance.

"Prepare Gasper and do not move." She said and went down, breaking the hymen.

Gasper quickly hugged her when she saw the grimace of pain. "C-calm Valerie"

"I'll ... be okay, just ... give me some time." She waited for a few minutes before starting to move quietly.

Gasper began to combine his movement with hers, although it was pure instinct. Soon the two were moaning

"How are you ... Feeling Gasper?"

"Very ... well Valerie ... and you?"

"Amazing".

After a few minutes, Valerie began to accelerate the pace and Gasper responded.

"Valerie, I'm feeling weird ..." He said and blushed.

"You're close to cum, let's do this together, I'll speed up and when you feel I've released, you release yours." She said and he nodded.

Soon Gasper felt her release and responded by giving her own release.

What they did not know was that their orgasm attracted the attention of a certain cat who was watching the end of the door

"That was intense Nyaa." The two were surprised at this and turned to the door, seeing a naked Kuroka looking at them and smiling

"Kuroka, were not you at your own session?" Valerie asked as she stood up from Gasper's lap who hid behind her, although she was blushing a lot seeing Kuroka naked

"Yes, I am, but Elmenhilde just started her second time and because of her rook's resistance, it takes a while to come. You're teaching Gasper about the pleasures of life, on the other hand."

"Yes, I waited a long time, and finally Gasper and I came together as intimately as possible, besides our children, but I'm not in a hurry for that."

"I can understand that feeling, I also felt it in the first time with Drake. Well, good luck you two, I have to go back before Elmenhilde finishes and Seilah steal my place." She said leaving the door, but she came back quickly ...

"But just to report, a child of you two would be very cute Nyaa." She said and ran, leaving behind two people fainting from blushing.

The next day, I and Rias were walking to school together holding hands, Seilah was holding my other hand, Kuroka was walking next to me, taking turns with Seilah and Elmenhilde walked from the other side, taking turns with Rias. The other girls knew what happened and they were a little bit away to give some alone time to the couples

They all had one satizfeito smile on his face, but not the only ramso so Valerie and Gasper were holding hands and Valerie had a passion to look while Gasper had a look tired, although the two were smiling

Rias was very surprised to hear it yesterday, but she was happy for both of them and that made her want another turn with me, which made me tired.

'I hope I do not have to fight anyone today, because I do not think I would win.' As soon as we arrived at school, I was greeted with host s looks as always and we went to classes.

I was walking with Rias and Kuroka since our classes were close and Akeno met us in the middle of the hallway

"Good morning Drake, Kuroka, Rias-sama ... Rias, why do you have that dreamy look on your face? If you do not mind answering"

"I'll tell you later Akeno, go to class now. Bye love, I'll see you later at the club, bye, Kuroka too." She said as she walked down the hall and Akeno followed with a curious face.

After class, we all sat down at the ORC. Akeno looked at me in surprise and tinah a mischievous smile on his face as she came up to me.

"So Rias had a fun night, I was very surprised when she told you and by the way she said, you are excellent in bed."

"T-Thanks Akeno, I only do what is natural, the girls are the ones who did the most part."

"True, but without you, they would only be lesbians, but tell me, what was the order?"

"Um, I think this is classified information."

"Rias already told me she was the first one." Akeno said and I rolled my eyes.

Issei was staring at me in surprise and Shirone was packing hard while Kuroka was telling her what happened last night.

Shirone came up to me with a flushed face and gave me a positive hand. I blushed and Akeno started to laugh.

Everyone in the room felt the opening of a magic circle and Sirzechs left him with Grayfia right behind him

"Looks like everyone's agitated today, is it a party?" She asked, smiling.

"Brother." Rias and I spoke in surprise at the same time and then we looked at each other while the rest of the room knelt, except Irina, Seilah, Kyouka, Aika, Asia, Xenovia and Jackal.

"I'm glad to see new faces here. Rivers, I heard you got some new parts, I'd like to pair them with me." He asked with a smile as Grayfia looked at the new faces

"Of course my brother. This is Asia, my bishop, she has the twilight healing, which can heal us and can cause damage to enemies too, this is Xenovia, my Knight, she is the Durandal carrier and an excellent swordsman and this one is Jackal, my rook and latest piece, he's a demon nekomata who owns the curse of the blast. "

"You've put together a few more interesting Rias pieces, a girl with healing powers, the Durandal bearer and a demon with great power. Her peerage has gained a leap of power and by what I see her has also increased Drake."

I took his soft hint. "Yes. This is Irina, the bearer of Flagarach and shield El Drag n, Seilah is a demon with the power of command and Kyouka is also a demon, but his power is a power-up, to sum up, Already Aika is an interesting girl that I have saved and has a lot of untapped potential. "

"This is very interesting and I would like to take the time to get to know you better, but I came to a personal conversation."

"A personal conversation with whom brother?" Rias asked.

"You and Drake, of course. I know what happened yesterday." He said and we both blushed as much as Rias' hair. Elmenhilde blushed almost as much as we did, already Seilah and Kuroka only blushed a little.

"How do you know that?" Rias asked and Sirzechs smiled, "Grayfia was going to talk to you at my request, but she came back with a very interesting tale." He said and Rias blushed even more.

Most of the people in the room understood and were blushing.

"Okay, that'll be an interesting conversation, but I do not think you came for that, am I?"

"No, this academy will be the meeting place for the three powers." He said and everyone in the room was surprised.

Soon after, everyone returned to their respective homes and only those involved in the night fun and Shirone stayed, since she returns with her sister.

"I'm glad you're happy, Rias. Your wedding has already been marked, but this time it's a wedding you want to attend. Besides ..." He says and makes a serious face as we wait to see what he will say, but ...

"I expect nephews in the future". He says and we all fall to the ground, even Grayfia almost falls by surprise before hitting the head of Sirzechs

Rias was blushing and by her face, she was imagining herself carrying a baby in her arms, because her smile was almost maternal.

"Drake, can I sleep in your hoke house?" Sirzechs asked.

"Of course, I have several rooms left. I think there's one of them that has a double bed." I said giving a mischievous smile that made Grayfia blush and Sirzechs also smiled.

"I appreciate that, this will be very helpful," he says and Grayfia blushes more.

After that, we all returned home and went to sleep peacefully, although at night I woke up and heard groans as I passed the door where Sirzechs and Grayfia were sleeping.

'By the way, they're having fun, after all with Grayfia's stiff personality, they should not have too much fun as a couple.'

The next day I was going to school with the rest of the girls, but I felt the apparition of Vali nearby.

"I'll be back soon, girls." I said and teleported myself to the bridge.

I arrived there as soon as Vali made a "threat" to Rias and sat down on the side of the bridge.

"I do not care who you are, but I would not threaten my girl if you were Vali." I said giving a predatory smile as Vali turned his attention to me

"One of the biggest culprits in Kokabiel's death, Drake Thundercloud, is a pleasure to meet you," he said with an arrogant smile.

"I say the same. What brings you here, Vali?" I asked.

"I just came here to formally introduce myself to the Sekiryuutei officially. I have no intention of fighting now, even if facing you in battle would be exciting," he said leaving.

I gave a little sigh, "I think we were lucky to have some judgment in the head, otherwise a fight could escalate right here." I said and approached Rias, giving her a kiss.

Rias grabbed my mother and noticed that she was shaking a little, so I leaned her against my chest and let her calm down before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We can talk about this later, before our peerage gets annoyed that I teleported myself without them." I said and walked hand in hand with Rias to school. Shirone grabbed my arm and let out a small Nyaa as she sighed of relief.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** That was chapter 13 personal. I apologize for staying some time without posting, but now I came back with full force.

In this chapter we had an important lemon, besides a lemon that I promised some time and light tips of a lemon.

Also, on Drake's short list of Harem, I forgot to put Shirone and Ravel as girls who like him but have not made a big move yet.

A phrase from this chapter, spoken by Drake, will have much importance in a future Arc OC that I am preparing, but that does not have to be with the arc of the word dust. It is another arc that will replace the Arc of Romania that will have a shocking revelation that will catch all by surprise.

I would also like to thank you for the 103 followers and 84 favorites, besides of course most of the 22 reviews, I'm very happy that you accompany me and know that I have other fics with some chapters already written that will one day come out and I invite you to read these new works, when I post them.

One last information is that my second mini-arc oc will happen after the meeting of the three powers

In addition Torafusar will appear more forward and will have an impact on the plot

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	14. Chapter14-The Battle of the Dragons

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my 14th chapter. In it we will have the meeting of the three factions, plus an extra group, and perhaps the unveiling of my new OC Arc.

First of all, I would like to advise that Chapters 1 through 7 have been edited, as requested by many of you

No more delay, we go to the fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

Rias grabbed my hand and noticed that she was shaking a little, so I leaned her against my chest and let her calm down before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We can talk about this later, before our peerage gets annoyed that I teleported myself without them." I said and walked hand in hand with Rias to school. Shirone grabbed my arm and let out a small Nyaa as she sighed of relief.

I gave Rias a farewell kiss before entering the room.

As soon as I sat down, I decided to think.

'The 3 factions are close, I will have to face Albion and Vali in this fight and it will be interesting. I just hope I can win the fight ...'.

Issei took a double punch from the two idiots when he entered the class and this interrupted my thoughts

'At least they had the sense to look before punching. Jackal is in Kiba's class, but if it was he who got in, they would be blown up.' I thought with a faint smile as I imagined the scene.

I felt a presence beside me and she touched my shoulder. I looked at the reflection in the window and saw who it was.

"Yes Xenovia?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I have a question. We can not have children, but can I copulate with you after the meeting of the three factions?" She asked quietly.

"I do not see any problems in that." I gave her a nice smile and she went to sit in her chair next to mine.

When it came to molding clay, I was deciding what to sculpt.

'I do not want to make a sculpture of Rias, that would be to imitate Issei, which is something I do not like to do, so maybe ...' I gave a nice smile and began to sculpt.

After a few minutes, I managed to create a perfect copy of Kuroka in Nekomata form, even though she was in her clothes.

'Too bad I do not have any more clay, I would create my entire peerage with her, but I hope this expresses what I want to say to them'.I thought with a sigh

Soon the whole class was seeing the sculpture of Issei, but this time it was a sculpture of naked Asia, but they also came to see my sculpture of Kuroka and were surprised while Kuroka looked at it from every possible angle before looking at me.

"She was amazing Nyaa, did you make her for me?" Kuroka said giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Yes it was for you but it represents all the girls I love and if I had more clay now I would do my full peerage and Rias too," I said with a small smile.

We left the class together and soon we saw several kids going to the gym and talking about a magical girl.

"Looks like Serafall decided to show up, that'll be interesting. I'll tell you the gym girls." I said and they nodded.

As soon as we arrived, we saw Serafall taking pictures in his cosou mahou shoujo and I laughed as I approached

"It looks like you're very excited as always, is not it ..." I was about to finish, but Saji came and sent all the guys taking pictures away before turning to Serafall.

"Are you related to any students here?" She asked and while Serafall nodded, I made a facepalm and went up on the stage

"Stop being embarrassed like that Saji, I thought Sona told her who she was to you". I said and turned to Serafall, but jumped on top of me.

"Drake, it's good to see you again. I heard your engagement to Rias was announced, can I be a godmother of the Rias wedding?"

"Sure Serafall, I have no problem with that, but generally to be godmother is asked for the bride," I said and Sera looked at Rias with puppy eyes.

"S-Sure Serafall-sama, you can be one of the godmother." Rias said in surprise and Sona came in at that moment looking for Saji, but upon seeing her sister, ran to embrace her and Sera returned.

"Sona-chan, you said that today was the day of observation and I came as I promised and I brought the mahou shoujo costume for you to try on." Sera smiled and Sona blushed a little and nodded.

"I also brought your Rias-tan" .Sera said handing a bag to Rias

"Your mahou shoujo guardian costume will be ready soon, Drake, you'll love it. Besides that, Sona told me about the possibility of her being another of your mates and I totally approve, now it's up to you, Sona-chan." Serafall is over and Sona blushes

"I came here to get to know your Drake peerage and those I do not know about your Rias-chan, besides those I do not know about your Sona-chan."

"Okay, but you better do it at my place tonight." I said and Sera pouted, but nodded.

We were heading towards the main hall of the school where Sirzechs was, but when we got there, we saw Zeoticus talking to Issei's parents, if I remember correctly.

"Dad, I did not know you were here." Rias said surprise and hugged her father.

"It's my daughter's day of observation, of course I was coming." He said and looked at me.

"Drake, it's good to see you again. I've already talked to your parents and we're happy with the engagement. You can call me dad." He said smiling and hugged me

"Thank you d-dad". I said in surprise and I answered the hug

"This kind gentleman invited me to his house to watch videos." Zeoticus said pointing to Issei's father and Rias was already embarrassed.

As soon as Zeoticus and Rias went with Issei, Asia and their parents, I turned to Serafall.

"Looks like Rias will only be able to show his peerage tomorrow, but you can still come meet mine." I said and turned to Sona

"You can bring the pieces that your sister does not know Sona too," I said, smiling.

Right after school, we got home and went to the room. Sasafall and Sona sat on the couch while I was standing.

"Well Sera, you said you want to know my peerage, but did I introduce you?" I asked and she denied

"Well I think we can start with the Queens. These are my two Queens Kuroka Toujou and Yubelluna." I said and they entered the room in the said order and bowed to Serafall

I hoped Sera would say something, but when I saw that she wanted to meet them all, I continued.

"These are my Bishops Valerie Tepes, Raynare, Mihae and Ravel Phenex" They also went in order and bowed

"Now will be my Knights Kalawarner, Karlamine, Siris and Irina Shidou."

"Now will be my Rooks Elmenhilde Karnstein, Xuelan, Seilah and Kyouka."

"And finally my Pawns Mittelt, Ni, Li, Lhe, Nel, Mira, Burent, Marion, Shuriya and Aika Kiryuu," I finished and all my peerage was now in the room.

"I'm impressed Drake-san, you've put together a powerful and very beautiful peerage, which one do you have a romantic relationship with?"

"Kuroka, Elmenhilde and Seilah, besides Rias, but there are other girls that I know can be my mates, like Sona, for example or that I know she has an interest in me, like Xenovia, for example." I said doing Sona Blush and smile Serafall

"Okay, now Sona-chan, introduce me to your pieces." Serafall said and clapped her hands in joy.

Sona stood up as I and my peerage sat down.

"I do not have many pieces that you do not know about sister except for my younger Pawns Saji Genshirou and Nimura Ruruko." Sona said as they came in and bowed to Serafall

"I'm glad you're closer to completing your peerage, though with the extra pieces on the way ..." Serafall would speak more, but stopped.

Sona raised an eyebrow. "What extra pieces, sister?"

Serafall would shake his head and say something, but I also raised an eyebrow at her.

Serafall sighed. "Rias and my sister increased their powers to a great extent after you returned Drake, so much so that Sona reached the ultimate level-class when boosted by Boosted Gear and Rias was already too strong for a high-class but now you can, thanks to the new additions in her peerage, are close to an ultimate-class and thanks to the great increase of power and incredible feats, the maous then deciding on a promotion for Sona and Rias for Ultimate-class and Akeno for middle-class. "Serafall said surprising everyone in the room, even me, though the most shocked was Sona.

"So we're both going to become ultimate-class and Akeno is going to become middle-class?"

"The promotion of Akeno and Rias has already been confirmed, but yours is in the final stages of approval, has passed through the hands of the maous who approved unanimously." Sera said and was embraced by Sona, but after surpassing the surprise, hugged back .

"In addition, the extra-piece system has already gone through the testing phase with Drake and will be introduced to the two of you for the final test that will last a month before being introduced to the rest of the ultimate-class devils."

"When will this promotion be?" Sona asked, still surprised by the promotion.

"As soon as the meeting of the three factions is over, but I do not want you to tell neither, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I blew it, at least for Sona." She said pouting

"No problem Sera, neither of us will say anything." I said and felt a magic circle opening in the hallway

"I'll see who it is." Xuelan said going into the hallway while I went to get some coffee in the kitchen.

As soon as Xuelan arrived in the hallway, she saw the magic circle of the Gremory family and waited to see who was coming out of it.

Soon she saw Rias gramoru come out of the circle with a few tears in her eyes.

"Are you well Rias? What happened?" Xuelan asked worriedly.

"My dad was interested in watching videos of me and ...".

"He's embarrassing you, I can understand that. If you're looking for Drake, he's in the kitchen." She said and led Rias down the hall to the kitchen.

I had just put the coffee in the mugs when I saw Xuelan with Rias entering the kitchen

I was going to take it when I saw little tears in her eyes and I soon ran to hug her and kissed her forehead as she laid her head on my chest.

"The beating of your heart always calms me Drake." She said in peace.

"Why were you crying Rias?"

"My dad liked to watch videos about me and made me uncomfortable, so I teleported myself with magic circle to where you were."

"I see, you can stay as long as you want, besides, Serafall is here." I said smiling and when she calmed down, I took her into the living room.

As soon as we got there, Sona noticed that Rias had shed some tears recently approached her to talk.

Meanwhile, my peerage was watching television and talking to Saji and Nimura and I sat next to Serafall.

"I think you rented a hotel, but if you want you can sleep here Sera and you two also Rias and Sona." I said and all three nodded as Rias sat on my lap and Sona on my other side to watch some program that Kuroka likes.

The next day I was climbing the temple stairs because Akeno sent me a magic circle message to find her here.

'I do not usually use swords in combat, but I can open an exception for this. A dragon slayer sword can make life easier in some situations and except for a few moments, Issei has never used Ascalon well, so at least I can use her better than him'

"Thank you for coming so quickly Drake-kun." Akeno said as he appeared in his miko clothes

"I was surprised when you called me so fast, but I came as soon as I could, but why did you call me here?" I asked as we climbed the stairs

As we got close to the entrance, I looked at the entrance portal and passed it.

"I can assume we're protected here, I think I should bring the girls for a ride, many of them never seen a shinto temple and it would be a cool ride."

"It's a good idea Drake-kun, but for now we have someone else to meet." She said smiling and a light appeared in the sky and Michael appeared in bright golden light.

"It's nice to meet you Drake Thundercloud, you're called benevolent in Heaven and I was curious to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet the leader of the angels, but I believe you did not come here just to meet me."

"You're correct, let's go in, we have some business to discuss," he said as he walked into the main building followed by me and Akeno

As soon as we entered, a frightening sensation made my spine shiver and soon Ascalon appeared floating in the air

"By its shape I deduce that this is Ascalon, you have a very dangerous sword in hand, I've been looking for it for some time."

"Were you looking for Ascalon?" Michael asked in surprise.

"Yes, after all there are not many dragon slayer swords, so I always keep an eye on them all to prevent being used against me."

"I see, but I was thinking of giving it to you."

"Any reason to do this all of a sudden?"

"Actually there are. I want to create a connection between the Underworld and Heaven and I would like to give it to someone who has a relationship with the underworld, but who is not totally involved in it and you are a hybrid, with the underworld. "

"It makes sense, I think, but this blade is dangerous for me, even just to have it close to me, and it makes me shiver."

"True, but is not Ame-no-Murakumo a dragon slayer either?" Akeno asked and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I did my research," she said, smiling.

"Yes, it also makes me shiver, but it is much smaller, since it was prepared by me to be handled by devils and dragons."

"Do not worry, Ascalon was prepared by myself as you taught me." Akeno said and I nodded.

Ascalon floated up to me and I grabbed his handle. I felt a little shiver, but I bent to Michael anyway.

"Thank you Michael-san."

"You're welcome, I have to go now and ..." He was going to finish the sentence, but I interrupted him

"If you do not mind Michael, I have a favor to ask."

"Unfortunately, I'm out of time since the conference will start soon, but we can talk after it," he said and I nodded before he disappeared into golden light

Soon after, I and Akeno sat down and she served me her famous tea.

"Akeno, I was really surprised when Kokabiel said that you were related to Baraqiel, so that's where your lightning power comes from."

"Yes, Baraqiel related to a miko from a certain shrine and I was born. She saved Baraqiel, who had fainted because of wounds, and fell in love with him." She said, stood up and showed her fallen angel wings along with them devil

"I hated these fallen wings, so I met Rias and I became a devil, but what came out of that was a hated creature with devil and fallen angel wings, that's what I thought, but something changed my vision."

"Something?" I asked.

"Actually, someone would be more precise, and that someone is you," she said looking at me.

"You recruited Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt with no problem for your peerage, even though they were fallen angels before that and even have a relationship with Raynare, although she said that you have not romantically linked yet. I would like to ask how you can love a fallen angel? "

I got up and grabbed Akeno's shoulders. "Love is complicated, whether it's romantic or parental, you just follow the flow and see what happens. Each person is a different person, you are yourself, that's what I could say. "I said with a smile

"That's killing words." She said and threw herself at me.

I grabbed her before she could knock me to the floor and held her while she calmed down. I decided to sit with her half lying on my lap.

"I'd like to know more about what happened in your past if you do not mind course." I asked and she nodded before telling me how her mother died and what happened next.

"Well, it sounds like your family is an idiot, but I did not understand why you blame your dad for it."

"He was not there to protect my mother and me." Akeno said, but before she could exalt herself I placed my hand on her head.

"Sometimes people have to leave for some reason, but only because he was not there that day, does not mean that he does not love you or your mother. Any father who cares about his children would destroy whole mountains to protect them and I think your mother would say the same. "

"How do you know what she would say and why he did not protect us when he needed it?"

"Sometimes it's impossible to beat the distance, even if I could not have saved you if I were on the other side of the planet without teleporting. If you blame someone, you should blame the people who carry the last name you have. her mother to know what she would say, but I can find out. "

"How?" She asked curiously in her eyes.

"After the meeting of the three factions I will show you, it takes some preparation but by then, I have everything ready". I said and she reluctantly nodded, but after a little smiled and gave a kiss to my face.

"I think we'll have more to talk about in addition, in private." She said and Rias came in and smiled.

"The meeting will start in a few minutes, so let's get ready." She said and we both stood up and nodded before following her.

As soon as we returned to the ORC, the school was closed with a powerful force field as we wandered into the conference room

"This is going to be a very important meeting girls, I also heard that vampires will also appear."

"Seriously, I did not know that when you heard Drake." Rias asked surprise

"Today before arriving at the sanctuary, Carmilla sent me a message about her arrival. She said the idea of ?attending the meeting was sudden, but they will come." I said and Elmenhilde smiled

Soon we entered the door of a room larger than the one used in the Canon and leaned against the wall. As soon as we all entered Sirzechs began the presentations.

"I would like to introduce my sister Rias Gremory, her fiance Drake Thundercloud and the sister of Serafall Sona Sitri. They eliminated the threat of Kokabiel within a few days and prevented the emergence of an evil demon."

"I thank you guys, it was a beautiful job." Michael said

"I'm sorry that someone on my side has caused problems for you." Azazel said arrogantly and I rolled my eyes while Issei complained.

Soon a portal of darkness appeared in the room and Carmilla left him followed by two armored vampires and sat down in the last vacant chair

"Now that all the participants are together, we can begin."

For the next hour, the leaders passed documents between them and we passed reports on what happened in this city for everyone. "Serafesa smiled at the combination used against Kokabiel and Azazel himself was surprised as Vali looked at me with interest

"I would like to ask what is the opinion of the leader of the fallen angels about these incidents?" Sirzechs asked Azazel.

"I do not have much to say. Kokabiel has caused this incident on its own without my knowledge," Azazel replied.

"So you mean you have no control over what your subordinates do?" Serafall asked.

"Wrong, I let him act freely, but I do not think he knew I was in the city and would have stopped him if necessary, after all, this is a great city."

"I wish you would not change the subject, please" .Sirzechs politely asked

"I sent the Hakuryuukou to look after him, but it was not necessary, since his family and the dragon king took care of him."

"The problem being solved is not the issue, the problem itself is the issue. Kokabiel showed dissatisfaction with his side." Michael said

"Yes, he was discontented with the end of the war, I, on the other hand, have no interest in any war. Besides that, for all I know, you also had some problems."

"This has nothing to do with this meeting"

"Possibly not, but let's go to what matters and make the peace treaty. That resolution will bring balance to the world," he said.

Azazel asked for the opinion of Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei and after giving them, a magic circle appeared beneath Gasper and made him disappear, but it sucked Irina and Aika together.

As soon as the circle closed, Valerie went where he was and then looked at me. "What happened to Drake?" She asked worriedly.

"I do not know Val, but I smell problems and a dragon's nose never misses." I said and covered my arm with my scales

Soon the time stopped thanks to the ability of Gasper, but few of the room stayed stopped in the time, mainly the peerage of Sona, although she and Tsubaki still can move

"Gasper's ability was activated, but why can we still move Nyaa?" Ni asked.

"Some of us are powerful enough to withstand unintentional activation of the Forbidden Balor View, others have sacred swords, and others were touching either of the other two cases. The only ones that stood still in time were Shuriya,Lhe, and Nel." I said and hugged Val rie.

"It's going to be okay Val, we're going to rescue Gasper and the other girls, but now I need you to release the ones that are stuck in time." I asked and she nodded as she activated her Sephiroth Graal and released the three

Soon the school shook and magicians began to appear making Serafall pout. "Mages attacking a Majouko is a lack of education" She said and I laugh

"Well, it looks like we'll have to tell them that," I said and looked at Rias who was furious.

"We can not stand still, Gasper-kun is releasing his power, but if they make him release his power without restraint, even the maous will fall into paralysis."

"The only movement I can think of is replacement, but we do not have any spare parts in any part of the school and ..." She was going to keep talking, but I interrupted her

"That's not true, my evil pieces board is in the ORC, so it's possible to do the replacement for one of my remaining Rooks. I'll save him Rias, you can count on me." I said and opened the magic circle.

"Girls, while I'm gone, you'll be over my bride's boss. Good luck Rias." I said and did the replacement for the ORC

"I have to go back quickly and make some sense in Leviathan's heiress, she's on an even higher level than I can put in my peerage, but nothing prevents me from making her see the reason."

As soon as I left the room and Vali flew to the sky, Katerea appeared.

"What are you doing here Katerea-chan?" Serafall asked worriedly.

"I came to change the world a little and bring some destruction together." She said and launched an explosive magic that detonated the whole room.

Meanwhile, I arrived in front of the place where Gasper and the girls were and exploded the door.

'I think that was a bit overdone, but I can fix it later.'

As soon as I entered, I saw Gasper, Irina and Aika fangs and some hooded wizards.

"I believe private jail is a crime and I came here to apply the punishment. Hand them in peacefully and I'll let you go. If you refuse ..." I did not finish the sentence to create a dramatic effect against them.

They look at me. "Why do you think we'd give it to you?"

"Simple, if you do not release them I will be annoyed and you will not like to see me angry."

Meanwhile, in the center of the explosion, all are protected by a barrier created by the maous, as they descend to the ground.

"This is a barrier powerful enough to withstand a blow from a Maou-Class. I'm impressed." She said and gave a little giggle

"What do you mean, Katerea?" Sona asked worriedly.

"Do you know her Sona Nyaa?" Li asked.

"She's mine and Serafall cousin"

"I just want to turn this conference upside down Sona and then I will take my rightful place as Leviathan"

"So you plan to dominate this world?" Michael asked.

"Exactly, no one needs a balance between heaven and hell. We will improve this world and change it dramatically."

At the Orc, I saw Gasper feeling pain as he felt the power crash between Katerea and Azazel.

"Kill me Drake, I ..." He would continue to speak but I interrupted by raising a hand

"I liked your determination Gasper, but killing you will make Valerie sad, besides, I'm not going to kill someone I trained. You on the other hand ..."

She put a knife on Gasper's neck as I bit my finger. As soon as the others placed Aika and Irina on the neck, I poured some blood on Gasper's face.

As soon as he licked the blood, his power was released from the wizards' control and he released the girls from the prison, before turning me into several bats and beginning to attack the magicians.

"If you mess with a vampire, get ready to be bitten." I told her to watch Gasper defeat them and return to normal

"Excellent control of your Gasper power." I said and stroked his head, making him blush very slightly.

"Now let's join the battlefield." Aika said and headed for the door

"I agree, but I think we should wait a bit before joining the fight." I said and followed Aika

"Why should we wait?" Irina asked following me, followed by Gasper, who was quiet.

"The girl who is fighting Azazel is Katerea Leviathan, so she has a maou level, but I do not believe she's leading this attack alone, we'll wait on the edge of the fight until he reveals himself." I said as we headed in the direction of combat calmly.

As soon as we got to the edge of combat, we saw Azazel activate the Balance Breaker from Down Fall Dragon Fall Dragon Another Armor

'Even if it's artificial, I have to say it's awesome'.I thought and looked at Katerea

"Now I have another question, should I save Katerea or not? If I save her from her own madness, she and Serafall may end up hitting, but even then I will not be able to put her in my peerage and probably will not be able to save her from prison. But how could I stop her from self-destructing ... 'I stopped thinking and looked at Gasper.

"Gasper, I need you to use your Forbidden Balor View to stop Katerea in time." I said and pointed to the match where Azazel had already cut her body

Gasper nodded and braced himself.

As soon as Katerea started stretching her arms, I gave a signal and Gasper activated his power.

In the sky, Katerea was preparing to stretch her arms and blow Azazel along with her, but she simply stopped moving

"You were not going to make another Katerea Leviathan attack?" Azazel asked confused.

Katerea would make a rhetoric, but could not move and fell near the school gym, still in the view of Gasper.

Soon after, Vali made his betrayal against Azazel and the two began to talk

"Let me ask a little question Vali" .Azazel said as he spread his wings and fly to the same level as Vali.

"Our second in command, Shemhazai, has uncovered a group gathering dangerous people. They are called Khaos Brigade, are not they? And whoever is gathering them is the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis"

"The dragon of infinity?" Irina asked for me and I nodded.

"I joined with Ophis, but both of us have no interest in this world. The people who wanted to take advantage of our power came together on their own." Vali said and I called Ascalon and spread my wings in preparation for the fight.

"I thought you had allied with Katerea since they both had the throne stolen from you." Azazel said leaving everyone confused.

"My full name is Vali Lucifer. I have the blood of the original maou Lucifer, although it is a hybrid between him and a human woman."

"Despite having the blood of the previous maou and being half human, still managed the Vanishing Dragon. Its existence can be described as a joke."

"Or maybe the word miracle exists because of me." Vali said and released 4 pairs of devil's wings

"He will be the most powerful Hakuryuukou that ever existed and will exist in the future," Azazel said playfully.

"Do not you think the future is tragic Hyoudou Issei? .I have inherited the blood of the strongest devil that ever existed, besides the power of the white dragon and you are an ordinary human being turned into a devil. In simple words, beyond your Boosted Gear, you have nothing. You're so annoying that it makes me want to sleep. "

"Even if we were rivasi for our Sacred Gears, the difference between us is greater than the difference between heaven and earth, perhaps it is even greater than that."

"So what?" Issei asked angrily.

"I had an idea, so tell me what you think of it. I'll turn you into an avenger by killing your parents. If they're killed by me, they'll probably be happier than living a life without emotion."

"I'll kill you bastard. Because my parents have to die because of their will." He screamed and activated the Welsh Dragon Over Booster

"See Albion, his power has increased absurdly." Vali said

"The Sacred Gears respond to powerful feelings and draw their strength from them."

"You are correct Albion, through our feelings, our power can rise to infinity," I said, appearing behind him and surprising Vali by striking with my Ascalon on the back of the armor making Albion let out a roar of pain and move away of me.

"Beware Vali, that blade is a dragon slayer. She can easily damage the armor and if you combine her power with her we may have a problem."

"You already have a problem", said Issei appearing behind Vali and firing a kick against Vali's back.

"I did not think about fighting tag against Vali, but I think it's valid, for the menso this Dragon Transformation!" I screamed and wrapped myself in flames and soon appeared in my perfect half dragon shape

"Now I also have armor." I said and I advanced against Vali followed by Issei, who was surrounded by a red aura

Vali wrapped himself in a white aura and collided against us. The impact generated made the sky itself tremble

Vali punched me in the face that sent me some distance from the bout, but he was punched by Issei who made him collide with the gym that exploded when Issei sent a dragon shot into the building

Vali emerged from the rubble unscathed and I approached and began to release power from the darkness, concentrating on Ascalon. "Every dragon gets a title after it has become strong and I am no different Vali". I said

"What would your title be then?" He asked.

"Disaster Dragon". I said smiling and wrapped Ascalon with sheer darkness

"Disappear in the darkness. **Moonless Sky Slayer!** ", I shouted casting a wave of pure darkness against Vali

"That will not touch me. **Half Dimension!** " The armor said as my blow disappeared from the front and appeared on his back before a van disappears into space.

"What happened?" Vali asked as she looked where my blow was.

"Your Half Dimendion and my Moonless Sky Slayer are blows that affect space, so I can tell they mutually annulled or my blow was sent to another dimension," I said.

'I hope you do not do anything important, but counting on my luck ...' I thought as Issei advanced against Vali

Issei collided with Vali, but was sent to the ground after Vali absorbed his power and began to release the extra power accumulated by the wings.

"What is this?" Issei asked.

"Albion is releasing the extra power by the wings and in doing so, he is always in maximum power." Ddraig replied

Vali launched two spheres of energy, one against Rias and the other against blocked the one that went against Asia with the body and I cut that which went against Rias with Ascalon

Issei collided against Vali and began to transfer his power to him as I flew to his back and cut the two wings off, making Albion scream in pain.

Soon Vali's armor overwhelmed and when Issei struck the mid-chest gem, the armor dismounted whole, making Vali fall to the ground, since his wings were cut, but soon he regenerated the armor and wings, even though they were half-full size than before.

"What happened Albion?" Vali asked worried.

"My wings will take time to regenerate completely, I did everything possible for you to continue flying, I said that injuries with a dragon slayer weapon would damage that armor.

Vali extended his 4 pairs of devil's wings to remain stable in the sky while Issei took the gem that fell from Vali's armor and began to absorb it with his armor.

"It looks like Issei's going to need some help on this." I thought and gathered some of my power into my fist and pitched it against Issei.

As soon as my energy sphere collided with him, the cries of pain stopped and Ddraig's armor now had several white pieces and blue jewels in the armor, instead of only the gauntlet of the left hand

" **Boosted Dividing-Vanishing Gear** , what do you think of this name Vali?" I asked, flipping a fierce smile.

In the two of us we advanced against Vali and began a melee fight, delivering powerful blows and sword cuts that were destroying his armor, although he also struck off blows that damaged Issei's armor and left wounds on my scales

"You two fighting together are incredibly powerful, I think I can show you the Juggernaut Drive." He said and started to sing, although Albion was warning him otherwise.

"What is Juggernaut Drive?" Issei asked me.

"It is a power beyond balance breaker, but only certain sacred gears can reach this state, it is also a berserker mode, where the user loses control of his own body. Boosted Gear can also do the Juggernaut Drive, but I recommend you to never activate that power. "I said and walked away when Bikou came in.

As soon as he landed on the ground, he began to talk to Vali about fighting with the northern gods

"Who are you?" Issei asked angrily as I pointed to Ascalon for him.

"Apparently his name is Bikou, as Vali said." I said to Issei and turned to him

"You came here to support Vali, because if you go, then I'll be your opponent," I said, emanating an aura of lightning.

Azazel approached us. "You are correct Drake, your name is Bikou and he is the descendant of the victorious combatant of Buddha."

"Oh, now I was excited," I said with a feral smile.

"Who?" Issei asked confused.

"Simply summing up for you, he's a descendant of Son Goku, the monkey from Journey to the West." Azazel sighed

"I am different from my ancestor, because I live as I want." Bikou said laughing

"In short you're a rebellious son who needs a good spanking." I said and we were staring at each other.

He moved his staff and I spread my wings to advance against him, but he put the end of the staff on the ground and began to enter the ground, but not before Vali said we would fight again.

As soon as they left, Issei collapsed on the floor of exhaustion and I put a knee on the floor. The girls soon approached and Rias along with Kuroka hugged me while Asia and Irina hugged Issei

The other girls around us smiled as I got up and gave Rias a big kiss.

As soon as I finished the kiss, Elmenhilde jumped on my neck and started kissing me.

In the middle of the kiss, I looked back and saw a small line to kiss me, but I went to Michael to avoid having to give more kisses now.

"Michael, I still have that request that I said I would make as soon as the meeting was called."

"If I can help, I will," he said with a small gentle smile.

"I'd like to ask you to allow Irina, Xenovia, and Asia to pray." I said with a slight curl to Michael

Michael was surprised, but then he smiled, "Irina, Asia and Xenovia?"

"Yes?" The three asked

"Let me ask you something. God is absent and will you still pray?"

"Yes, even if God is not present, I want to pray." Asia said

"I feel the same way. I'm grateful to God and you, Michael." Xenovia continued

"Even if God is no longer alive, I will be praying for his soul, so my prayer is still valid." Irina finished speaking

"I do not see problem three devils do not get hurt when they pray." Michael said showing his benevolence

Xenovia, Asia and Irina thanked, but felt the headache

"First I have to go back to headquarters and change the system, but tomorrow you will be able to pray at will." Michael said smiling

"Well, I think we can finish the day now, I want to take a shower and take a cat nap on your lap Nyaa." Kuroka said to me and Ni, Li and Shirone nodded, though Shirone was blushing a lot

Soon everyone was going to their respective magic circles when Yubelluna touched my shoulder and I turned to her

"Yes Yubelluna?" I asked.

"You said earlier that your attack went to another dimension, you mean the size of where Seilah and Kyouka came from?"

"Well I said that he could have gone to another dimension or mutually canceled with Vali's attack, but in case he went to another dimension, he may have gone to the dimension where they came from or to another completely different dimension, because you ask?".

"I was only worried if that attack hit someone or something important. I hope I did not hit anything." She said as she entered the magic circle

'Me too'.I thought as I entered the magic circle

Meanwhile, on a cloudy day, a fissure in space appears in the sky and a black tide comes out of the fissure and heads towards an abandoned tower with a black object on top

The black wave hits the object releasing a breaking glass sound and then a great roar that shakes the earth is heard

The black form opens wings similar to those of bats, with red membrane and flies towards the fissure.

 **_Chapter End_**

 **A/N=** This was the end of chapter 14.

I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but some things have slowed me down

In the next chapter, we will have the beginning of the second original arc and it will be even more exciting than the first

For the guest who asked, Isabella is not in the harem or the peerage, she's in the peerage of Riser's brother, I'm sorry if I was not clear enough

And taking advantage of that, I'd like to say that the girls will only be considered from the harem when they make some move. So the romantic pairs are like this at the moment, but any new changes will be added to this short list

Drake: **Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Rias, Seilah and Xenovia**

Issei: **Asia**

Gasper: **Valerie**

Xenovia is only on the list because she asked to have a baby with Drake and I believe this can be counted as a movement

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	15. Chapter 15-The Dragon Crosses Dimensions

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to chapter 15 of my fic DxD, in this chapter we will enter my second OC arc

The first arc was called Devil x Demon and this second arc is called Dust. So be prepared for lots of action and a very interesting dimensional journey.

Now we go to the fic

 **_Retrospective of the last chapter_**

Meanwhile,in another world,on a cloudy day, a fissure in space appears in the sky and a black tide comes out of the fissure and heads towards an abandoned tower with a black object on top

The black wave hits the object releasing a breaking glass sound and then a great roar that shakes the earth is heard

The black form opens wings similar to those of bats, with red membrane and flies towards the fissure.

Return to our world, after the battle in the meeting of the three factions, me and my peerage returned to our house and went to sleep.

The next day I opened my eyes and looked around to see Rias lying on my bed, naked, clinging to me with a smile on her face

'You look like an angel when you sleep in Rias, although I do not know if this can be considered a compliment or not'.I thought while smiling and trying to get up, but Rias clung to me even more and I went back to bed

Soon I felt a weight of emu left side and when turning the head, I saw Akeno giving me a happy smile

"Good morning Akeno ..." I said and then opened my eyes in surprise. "Akeno, what are you ..." I was going to perguish, but she put a finger on my lips climbed on the bed

"You said you had a surprise for me and I would like her, but before ..." She said and let the miko clothes fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked

"I'm going to claim my prize." She said, took off my pants and smiled as she looked at my manhood.

"Now I understand why Rias appears with a satisfied smile whenever she shows up at the club in the morning."

"I'm glad you understand Akeno, but you're being too quick, do not you think?" Rias asked as she sat on the bed

"What do you mean Rias?"

"I have no problem sharing with you since I share him with other girls, but whenever I'm willing, I always have the first time with Drake and I did not know you're a mate of him"

"I am, he told me by message yesterday, but I am a possible mate, so I have to make the move if I want a relationship and Drake is one of the few people I know who would be willing to romantically relate to a mongrel" .

Rias sighed and nodded before grabbing my penis and starting the hand work, but before the weather warmed in the room, Ravel entered the room and would talk, but his jaw dropped as he looked at my penis and began to release smoke through the ears

"D-D-Drake,S-Sona is i-in the room w-w-waiting for you." She said and closed the door as I sighed and got up

"Looks like we'll have to continue this at night, what do you think girls?" I asked and the girls inflated their cheeks, but nodded.

As soon as I left my room, I walked down the hallway and decided to stop in Ravel's room. As I approached the room, I heard slight groans and giving a small smile, I decided to enter

As soon as I entered, I saw Ravel sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand between her legs, letting out moans of happiness until she looked at the door and blushed a lot as she saw me looking at her

"Drake, I'm ..." She was going to keep talking, but I lifted my hand and closed the door.

I continued down the hall until I heard a door open and someone grabbed my hand.

As I looked back, I saw Ravel blushing a lot as he held my hand.

"Drake, I ... you make my heart pound and my blood boil whenever you smile at me and ..." She looked at me and jumped on my neck.

As soon as I grabbed her waist, she gave me a kiss that emitted a lot of passion and affection

"I love you". She said and kept looking at me expectantly until I smiled.

"I think that counts as a movement," I said and I returned the kiss.

As soon as I finished the kiss, I pouted to Ravel and saw she was shedding small tears and as soon as I put her down, she ran into Shirone's room and entered when Shirone answered the door with a sleepy face.

I went back down the corridor and as I went down the stairs, I heard a small cry of joy followed by a meow

As soon as I went down to the hall, I saw Yubelluna talking to Sona and Tsubaki and approached

"Good morning, girls, it's a pleasure to have you here, Sona, what brings you here today?"

"Some reasons I actually got an invitation from a resort to go to the beach and I wonder if you and your peerage would like to come with me?"

"Sure, then it would be you, me, and my peerage?" I asked.

"I, Tsubaki, you, your peerage, Rias and her peerage. My peerage has to do administrative work." Sona said

"Why did you decide to go to the beach tomorrow, Sona?" I asked smiling as Yubelluna came back from the kitchen with a tray of some snacks that Sona and I took as Tsubaki said he had eaten at home

"My sister who invited and I could not refuse, in addition, Seraffal wants to spend some time with you and also wants to help Rias in the decoration of the wedding"

"But the wedding will not be now," I said, but Sona shrugged.

"My sister does not care." She said making me sigh.

I feel the movement of someone coming down the stairs and I see all my peerage, along with Rias, Akeno and Shirone coming down the stairs. Ravel was very flushed and Shirone also stayed when I waved to her.

"Rias, I have a good news, Serafall invited us to go to the beach tomorrow." I said and I saw in Rias eyes that she was excited

"Just the three of you?" Yubelluna asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, we all go and Rias can bring even Issei and Kiba if she wants to." Sona said leaving all the girls excited.

Rias came walking up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me into the kitchen while the rest of the girls went into the dining room.

"Drake, my brother called me last night and said that since I've been coming here all the time, he thinks I'd better move here with the rest of my peerage, except for Issei, Asia, and Kiba. All right to you?

"No problem Rias, I have rooms more than enough for that, besides, Shirone will want to sleep with her sister and ..." The rest of my sentence was interrupted when Rias hugged me.

"Thanks, Drake, we'll move out after we get back from the beach," she said before running into the living room to tell the rest of her peerage.

"This trip to the beach will help relax everyone before we go underworld." I said as I took the rest of the food and went to serve the girls.

The next day, after we had breakfast, Seilah went to answer the door after the bell rang and soon Rias and her peerage arrived and I went to greet them

"Good morning, Sona and Serafall are already waiting for us on the beach, I was just waiting for you to be able to go." I said as I grabbed my surfboard and placed it in the teleport area.

As soon as everything was ready, I sent our belongings and then everyone entered the area and were teleported to the beach where we were greeted by Sona and Serafall

"You came really early." Sona said smiling before she hugged me while Serafall hugged Rias.

"We'll talk about the wedding details at night Ria-tan, but for now we'll change as the boys load things into the sand." Serafall said while all the girls got their swimsuits and went into the changing rooms

"It looks like we've become a loader, so we better get started," I said as I sighed and used the wind to move most of the stuff to the private beach that Serafall owns here in Japan.

Soon after we packed things up, all the girls were leaving the dressing room in their swimsuits. Rias and Akeno came rushing toward me and stopped in front of me.

Rias was wearing a purple bikini while Akeno had a black and white. "What do you think Drake?" They both asked at the same time, but before I answered, Kuroka, Yubelluna, Raynare, Ravel, Xuelan, Xenovia, Mittlet, Sona, Serafall and Shirone approached to show off their swimsuits and bikinis.

Kuroka was wearing a black bikini, Yubelluna was wearing a deep red, Raynare was also wearing a black but with red details, Ravel was wearing a purple swimsuit with details in red resembling flames, Xuelan was wearing a red bikini with Chinese style, Xenovia is wearing a very bold green bikini, Mittlet was wearing a white one, Sona was blushing as she showed me a pink bikini with stars while her sister showed me a pretty glitter swimsuit. At last Shirone was also blushing while showing me a white swimsuit with modifications to the tail.

"You're all awesome, but it looks like it was not just you guys giving a show," I said as I pointed to the left and right sides.

On the right side, Asia and Irina were showing off their swimsuits and bikinis for Issei. Asia was showing off a green swimsuit with red details while Irina was showing a red bikini with orange stripes.

And on the left side, Valerie was showing off a blue swimsuit with little bats stamped to Gasper. The two were blushing a lot and I started to laugh a little.

"It looks like they'll have some fun tonight," I said blinking at the girls as Rias gave her an impertinent smile.

"It's not just them that will have night time fun." She said and Kuroka purred with happiness as Elmenhilde's smile became feral and Ravel's eyes sparkled with emotion as she smoked in the ears

After they all settled in, I put sunscreen on all the girls in my peerage except Valerie and Irina, and on Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Shirone, and then I went surfing to relax, but while I was surfing, I felt a shiver in my spine.

'That can not be good, when a dragon feels a shiver down his spine, something bad he does not expect will happen'. I thought as I went towards the beach

As soon as I got to the sand, I paused a bit to think before going in the direction of my beach chair. "Nothing has happened yet and I do not want to ruin the fun for now, besides we are between two arcs of the Canon, so at most, we'll see a stray devil.'

Even after that shiver, we spent the rest of the day approving the beach. At night, after a day of relaxation, we were in the living room of a large beach house was sitting on my right side reading a book while Ravel was sitting on my lap playing 3DS and Xenovia was sitting on my left side with her head on my shoulder.

Lhe and Nel had gone for a walk while Serafall was sitting next to Rias talking to the two of us about the wedding.

"It's my first time planning a wedding and I'm looking forward to it. Do you have any preference for place Ria-tan?"

"Well, I want it to be in a beautiful place, maybe near a lake or a mountain. I'm going to get married once in a lifetime, so I want it to be as perfect as possible." She said with a smile

Akeno would switch places with Xenovia when we heard a great roar and the cries of Lhe and quickly rose from my lap while pouting as we went outside and we saw Nel dodging a huge bear whose body seemed made of darkness , white spines coming out of the back, bony plates covering some parts of the body and a white mask with red details.

'A hollow here?. If it is, will we get involved with Bleach ?. Shit, then I think about it, now I need to save Nel'.I went forward quickly and grabbed Nel, pulling her out of the trajectory of one of the bear's great claws.

Soon after Kyoka cut off one of the bear's arms with his whip claws and Yubelluna created a big blast that the bear fell on the ground defeated.

"Are you okay Nel? Where's your sister? And what did you do to tease that bear?" I asked as Nel calmed his breath

"Lhe jumped into the lake, I'm fine and we did not do anything to tease that weird bear, we were almost coming back when he attacked us." She said as Lhe appeared in his clothes totally wet.

As Aika dried Lhe inside her room, the rest of us were staring at the bear's wrecked body.

'There's something wrong, if he was a hollow, he should have disappeared, besides he does not have a hole in his body. Besides hollows, only Grimms has that kind of body, but how would Grimms come to this world? Hollows can create portals and one may have accidentally opened here, it's not feasible, but it's not impossible either, Grimms has no ability to create portals. I'll need more information to find out how a Grimm came to be here'.

Serafall came up to us. "Sirzechs called me and told us to teleport quickly to school," she said, opening a magic circle.

All the girls hurried into the big circle as I sighed to have my vacation interrupted, but I entered the circle soon after. While we were teleported, all the girls were pouting, even Serafall and Sona.

As we arrived at the school grounds, we saw a black gap in the sky with several devils surrounding her. Grayfia was also waiting for us.

"It's good that you have managed to come so fast, Sirzechs-sama is waiting, please follow me." She said and we followed her towards a large tent

"Do you have any idea what that it is Grayfia-san?" Akeno asked.

"A crack in space, that's all I know, Sirzechs said he may have some interesting theories." She said when we got to the tent.

"Only the kings and their queens can come in." She said opening the flap of the tent and we nodded as Sona, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, I, Yubelluna, and Kuroka entered the tent. As we entered, Tsubaki approached Sona and then we all approached a table where Sirzechs was sitting.

Serafall sat down in the chair in front of Sirzechs and pouted. "Sir-chan, I was on vacation, because our presence was requested so fast, I did not even have time to change clothes." She said showing a bikini from mahou shoujo to Sirzechs

"I'm sorry for having interrupted your vacation, especially before the young devils meeting, but we have a little problem where you study and I found it pertinent to call you here". He said as he bowed slightly.

"What's going on brother?" Rias asked.

"A dimensional gap appeared over his school and some creatures were coming out of there. We tell the exit of new creatures, but some have passed through the gap and we can not find them."

"Some idea of what provoked this Sir-chan?".

"Yes, I have Serafall. Two strokes that affect dimensions crashed over the school a few days ago and I believe the collision between strokes created that dimensional gap". He said looking at me while I was doing a facepalm.

"So my Moonless Sky Slayer and Vali's Half Dimension created that gap?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's my theory."

"But if you know the cause, why have not you tried to close the gap Lucifer-sama?" Yubelluna asked confused.

"I've tried, but it does not close, it's as if something kept it open and if I try to use more power, I can end up causing irreparable damage to that city."

"So how do we close the gap?" Serafall asked.

"Destroying what is holding this gap open, after that, I can close it easily"

"And from what I can tell, the person in charge is not here," I said.

"Correct, the person in charge should be inside the gap or the other side. I called you here to ask to keep the gap open while I exterminate the being."

"You do not need Sirzechs, since your blow caused the opening of the gap, so I'm going to exterminate the beast." I said, but Rias grabbed my arm

"You're not going alone, I'm going with you." She said and the rest of the girls nodded. I went to say something, but Kuroka put her finger on my lips to stop me

"There's nothing you can say that can stop me from going with you, Nyaa." She said smiling and I sighed.

"Okay, I knew I could not change your decisions, but it would not hurt to try. When should we leave Sirzechs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"As soon as possible, preferably even today."

"Okay, five minutes." Rias said as she, Akeno, Tsubaki and Sona left the flap, but when I was about to leave, Sirzechs put his hand on my shoulder

We do not know what we're dealing with, so even if I do not have to say it, protect Rias."

"I can not go with you, so protect my sister too and come back soon, I still can not take the vacation with you." Serafall said pouting

"No problem, I'll protect the two, so I'll prepare myself," I said leaving the tent followed by Yubelluna and Kuroka.

As soon as we left, we saw Sona explaining everything to our peerages. Some were looking at the gap with interest, others with a little apprehension and some with no visible emotion, so I decided to help out a bit in explanation

"I will not lie, we may not be able to get back from there, wherever it is, then whoever is not willing to take the risk, come back here in 5 minutes with nothing and protect the gap, but those who are ready come back here in 5 minutes with a survival kit prepared for at least 3 days in closed jungle. "

Asia raised his hand. "You mean take clothes?"

"Yes, but not only that, you also have to get a flashlight, a stove, compass, canteen and a few other things, after all we do not know if we can use our magic there, so I want to be prepared. "

Soon everyone had gone to their respective houses, including myself and we prepared an individual survival kit. I helped a few girls with small things and soon I and my entire peerage were at the meeting point in front of the gap waiting. Soon Rias and Sona came and their peerages were also complete

'It seems that even those who can feel a little fear have a lot of strength of will be interesting'. I thought as I approached them.

It seems like everyone has come, so let's get started." I said heading for the gap with everyone following behind carrying their luggage

"Good luck to all of you and you guys to come back safely." He said and hugged Rias and me while Serafall hugged Sona.

"Come home soon sister, soon you will have the opportunity to go to the underworld and will participate in my show and do the special episode with you and Rias will not work without you in it, in addition, you also have to talk to Drake about. .. ". The rest of the sentence was interrupted when Sona capped Serafall's mouth with her hands and nodded as her face flushed lightly with a tone of fluffy pink

"We're back soon, but first I'm going to stop us from getting lost in the dimensional flow. **Astral Chain**." I used a spell that linked all of our wrists with a purple ethereal current and flew toward the portal

'That will be interesting, whether it's a modified hollow or a grimm'.I thought while displaying a feral smile

As soon as we flipped through the gap, we felt several streams of energy trying to pull us away, but my astral chain prevented it.

After five minutes floating through a long dark tunnel, we heard a great roar that made the dimensional tunnel tremble

"Drake, this is ..." Mihae asked, but I immediately nodded.

"A roar of a dragon, get ready, this must be the cause of the gap not closing." Soon the roar became louder and soon a dragon with black scales, bony plaques by the body, white spines on the spine, 3 sets of spikes on the tail and red-blooded wings flying toward us.

"I'll try to talk to whoever it is, but if that does not work, we'll have to destroy it."

"Is it a female or male?" Li asked

"Female, but it looks like she's not alone." I said and pointed in the direction from which came a large cloud of wasps the size of cars that had white exoskeleton and two pairs of red wings

'Ja that are grimms, I can understand the Lancers, but what the dragon is doing here, I thought Ruby had paralyzed her'.I thought as I channeled my magic through my body to release my dragon form

" **Dragon Transformation**." I screamed and soon, where I was, a large dragon with gold scales with silver edges and translucent silver wing membrane appeared flying toward the grimm dragon while the rest of the people fought the Lancers

"What's your name, black dragon?" I asked as we both stopped flying and were staring at each other.

"That does not matter to you." She said and growled at me.

"You're keeping the gap from closing, so your name is important," I replied and she sighed.

"Deep Dark is my name and what's yours?" She asked as she licked her lips with her black tongue.

"Drake Thundercloud is my name and if you do not mind answering my question, why are you blocking the dimensional gap from closing?"

"I'm obeying my mistrass, she wants to conquer everything and that includes what's after that." She said pointing in the direction we came

"You will not find victory in that direction, there are several beings more powerful that I in that direction, including other dragons".

"I'll take armies if I have to, I will not let my mistress down, even if I have to get over you."

"You're very aggressive and I find that interesting and I would even like to face you but I would not want to fight in here." I said but I had to fade from a tail swing from her.

"Only the strongest have the power to decide the battlefield, so this place will be your grave." She said casting a jet of black flames that I dispelled with a gust of wind shot out of my mouth

"Let's see which grave will be dug here in this place. **Water Shuriken**." I said throwing several giant Shurikens of water and then flew towards her for melee combat

She scattered the shurikens with another blast of black fire and then cast a shower of black drops of her wings into the air and soon more wasps were born before attacking me

"Throw minions in me will not do any good. **Burning Soul**." I said as I spun my large body, which was soon engulfed in flames, and launched me at Deep Dark like a missile

I hit the side of her and tried to pull away, but she grabbed my tail with her teeth and threw me in the direction of Shuriya, but before I hit her, she used the speed of the Knight promotion to divert

I looked at her to confirm that she was okay and when she nodded, I flew back to Deep Dark and fisted a fiery fist in it

"You're not going to beat me like that." She said blocking her fist with her paw.

"Nor will you beat me like that. **Raging Winds**." I said wrapping my tail in the wind and threw a powerful tornado at her stomach.

The tornado threw her against the dimensional wall, but she spread her wings and stopped her impetus.

"I've never fought with another dragon before and I have to say that you're as powerful as I am. I've never faced anyone like that and the only person more powerful than I, who I know, is Salem although she never fought with me." She spoke excitedly and came toward me like a missile, but I rolled to the side and avoided her ferocious claws.

'She's right, our power is pretty much the same and the only thing that can make a difference is that I know magic, but if Salem is more powerful than she is then I have no chance to beat Salem so it's better to defeat Deep Dark quickly and close the dimensional gap'. I thought and went straight to the attack

Deep threw powerful tail swings, but I turned away from them all and bit her neck, firing a blast of scorching fire at her, though her scales suffered little damage

She grabbed my shoulders and began to spin quickly, launching me toward the Lancers and the geeks who were fighting close by and then smiled

"Let's see, if I'm right, you ... **Darkness Soul**." She screamed as black flames engulfed her and she copied my attack and advanced against me.

'I know how to stop my own stroke and when it strikes ...' The rest of my thought stopped when she started spinning like a drill boosting power and hit me in the belly, making me scream and collide with Seilah who was hurled in the direction from where Deep came

I screamed in pain and through Seilah's disappearance, but she swung the cuada and hit Irina, causing her to fly in the same direction as Seilah

"Now you made me furious. **Prime Sun**." I screamed out all my fury and used dragon flame and lightning to create a little sun in my mouth and fired Deep

"As if this could destroy me. **Darkness Soul Lance**." She said repeating the previous move toward little sun.

As soon as the two blows struck, an explosion of cataclysmic proportions happened.

Deep was thrown in the direction in which we came at high speed while all the Lancers were disintegrated.

Me and the rest of the staff inside the gap was thrown away from each other and we all flew toward the RWBY world as the dimensional gap collapsed and I fainted even though my last look was directed at the girls while my last thought was to keep my dragon form for them to land intact.

I opened my eyes in the full darkness and stared at where I was supposed to be the sky of this place. 'I did not expect that dragon Grimm to be as powerful as me, but I can think of defeating her later, first I have to see if the girls are okay.'I thought as I got up, but immediately felt a great pain in the stomach and when looking down, I saw that all my abdomen was purple

'Darkness Soul hit me hard enough, I can not deny it and by the way, I'll have to move slowly or fly'. I said and it would spread my wings, but before I did, I saw a girl looking at me while sitting on a rock made of darkness and looking intently at her, I recognized her as someone who should no longer be in this world

"Nice to meet you strange, did not know I would have visitors so early, I can know your name."

"Of course, my name is Drake Thundercloud, but before you know I'd like to know if I'm dead or if you've seen anyone with any different outfits that popped up around here."

"You are not dead, just unconscious and I have not seen anyone who beats that description besides you"

"I see, thank you for the information ...".

"Pyrrha, my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was chapter 15 for all my dear readers.

First I would like to say that I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but my uncle came to spend some time here at home and since he lives far away, I stayed a few days quite busy and besides, I needed a little time to organize the ideas

But I'll never give up my fics.

In addition, this chapter starts my second OC arc, called Dust.

We did not have additions in the peerage yet, but we had additional in the romantic pairs, so here is the list update

 **Drake: Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Rias, Seilah, Xenovia, Ravel and Akeno**

 **Issei: Asia**

 **Gasper: Valerie**

Now I'm going to update my other fics and as soon as I finish, I'll immediately update that and besides, I want to thank all of my 146 Followers and 115 Favorites.

 **See you and have a good day (or night).**


End file.
